Quiet Evil
by Bleu-Moon
Summary: UPDATE! Chp 17 up! This is a collab fic by Lilac Moon and Bleu Woulfe. Tommy Tommy reveals his true nature and forces Billy's hand in their battle... Billy/Kim
1. It was just a little bite

Disclaimer: We don't own Power Rangers, because if we did, things would have been different. Though we wish we owned Billy, but oh well. That's life!

AN: This is a story written by Lilac Moon(author of Silver Hope, The Power of Zeo, and Entwined Destinies: The Meeting of Worlds) and Bleu Woulfe(author of Dark Blue Return). This story takes place mid season 2, with the departure of Jason, Zack, and Trini. And the coming of Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. For the rest, you're going to have to scroll down and read! Enjoy, and please leave a review! Thanks. 

Quiet Evil

Chapter 1

By Andrea McPherren and Tanya DePass

Lilacmoon@hotmail.com and direwolf1211@attbi.com

The three teenagers wondered why they had been picked for this torture as the snake came closer to them... Aisha was close to fainting, since she was deathly afraid of snakes. 

Rocky was doing his best to scoot further away while Adam just stared. When it seemed that they were doomed, the Blue Ranger teleported in and wrestled the snake away from the trapped teens. 

The Pink and White Rangers untied the three Stone Canyon students while the Blue Ranger fought with the deadly snake... 

"Go on, I can handle the snake, get them to safety!" He said, while trying to hold the reptile at arms length.

~*~*~*~*

Billy struggled with the snake. It began to wrap itself around his arm, and slither towards his neck. The evil snake sunk its fangs into Billy's flesh. Billy cried out and fell to the ground. 

Tommy and Kim rushed back into the cave. Tommy pulled the snake off Billy, and tossed it aside. Kim used her blade blaster, and destroyed the snake. 

"Billy, Billy, are you okay?" Kim asked. Billy held his neck as he gasped for air. Kimberly removed his helmet, and allowed him to get some air. 

*He's was so brave and self-sacrificing. He always puts everyone else before himself. Whoa Kimberly! You love Tommy, not Billy!* she told herself. 

Adam, Rocky, and Aisha walked up behind the rangers. They gasped in amazement as they discovered the identity of the blue ranger. 

"Billy?!" Rocky exclaimed. 

"You're the blue ranger?" Aisha asked. 

"Oh no," Billy said. The pink and white rangers removed their helmets, and again Rocky, Adam, and Aisha were surprised. 

"Kimberly and Tommy?" Adam asked.

"You guys are power rangers? This is amazing!" Rocky said excitedly. 

After that, Tommy didn't ask if Billy was okay, so Billy decided not to say anything about being bit. He felt fine, and seemed to be completely normal. 

~*~*~*

Zedd stood at his palace balcony deep in thought. 

"Master, we have learned that Jason, Zack, and Trini are leaving for a peace conference in Switzerland. Those three that we attempted to turn evil are taking their places. Do you wish me to go and hinder their efforts?" Goldar asked. 

"Normally I would say yes Goldar, but there has been an interesting development," Zedd replied. 

"What is that master?" Goldar asked. 

"My snake bit Billy when he rescued those three," Zedd told him. 

"But wouldn't that make him evil?" Goldar asked. 

"Yes, normally it would be immediate. But because he was bitten when he was morphed, the venom is slowly turning him evil. Do you realize what this means?" Zedd asked. 

"No I don't," Goldar replied. 

"He will soon come up here of his own will. And the powers of the blue ranger have fused with the evil venom, which means that Zordon won't be able to take the power away from him once he becomes completely evil. He will also have the power to turn others around him evil, by making acute physical contact," Zedd said. 

"Acute physical contact?" Goldar asked. 

"Yes, like a kiss, or mixing of blood," Zedd replied. 

"With Billy on our side the rangers will be doomed!" Goldar exclaimed. 

"Yes, evil shall reign supreme," Zedd laughed. 

Meanwhile back on Earth the Rangers past and present bid farewell to their companions who had been selected for the peace conference in Geneva. Billy was quiet, observing three of his four closest friends leaving for another country. He stayed off to himself for a bit, occasionally glancing at Kim. He felt an intense wave of bitter jealousy when Tommy wrapped his arm around Kim to comfort her. Billy stood still, fighting himself not to run over and knock Tommy into the console he was standing next to. 

*Where did these feelings come from...I have never been jealous of Kim and Tommy before. It must be the stress of losing...Jase, Zack and Trini for such a long time, I'm not jealous of them.* Billy thought, a frown creasing his brow as he let his mind wander toward darker and darker ways of thinking. Kim noticed the expression on Billy's face and came over to see if he was in need of her help since she was the last of the "old gang" who was still around. 

"Billy, do you need to talk about them leaving? Are you ok, you look upset?" Kim asked as she let a hand land on Billy's shoulder and looked him in the eye. 

"Kim, I am not ok... I miss them already. I think I should return to my domicile to collect myself, and to attain a calmer sense of being. Thank you for looking out for me, I appreciate your gesture. Perhaps later, once I can reminisce without feeling this way, may I contact you?" Kim smiled at her best friend and hugged him briefly. 

"Sure Billy. I'll be at the Juice Bar if you want to talk tonight, otherwise call me at home, ok?" 

"I shall take you up on your offer I believe Kim. Now if you will forgive me, I need to be alone for awhile." Billy kisses her on the forehead and teleports to his room, feeling angry, confused and strangely enough jealous over Kim and Tommy's relationship. He flops on the bed, trying to forget about the streak of jealousy that he felt as he saw Kim and Tommy together earlier. 

"It's nothing..." Billy muttered to himself as he thumbed through his Physics book, trying to get his mind off of his problems. The book couldn't distract him enough however from thinking about Kim. 

"Why am I torturing myself like this, when maybe I should be torturing Tommy instead..." Billy let the words float in the air, wondering what he could possibly do to Tommy that would wound him beyond measure. 

~*~*~*

Kimberly touched the place on her forehead where Billy had kissed her. She felt something when he kissed her, but she was almost afraid to explore it. The fact was she had felt her body be consumed by passionate flames. She wanted him to kiss her again. No, this time she wanted him to kiss her lips. 

*What the hell am I thinking?! This is Billy...Billy Cranston, my best friend. Handsome and caring best friend. Argh...There I go again!* her thoughts screamed at her. 

"Hey Kim. Earth to Kimberly!" Tommy called. 

"What?" she asked, as she snapped out of her daze. 

"You were off in space. What were you thinking about?" Tommy asked. 

"Oh nothing, let's go to Ernie's," Kim said. 

"Whatever you say beautiful," Tommy said. 

Kimberly cringed at him calling her beautiful. 

*It should be Billy calling me beautiful,* she thought to herself. And this time she didn't reject the thought. 

~*~*~*

Zedd chuckled to himself as he witnessed the scenes unfold before him. 

"What is it master?" Goldar asked. 

"It seems that Kimmy is losing interest in Tommy. Her interest is turning towards my future apprentice, which means that she will inevitably become evil as well," Zedd told him. 

"The end of the power rangers is near. And their undoing will be by the cause of their very own," Goldar stated. 

"Yes, I couldn't have planned it better myself," Zedd replied. 

~*~*~*

Billy entered the youth center. Kimberly's chocolate eyes met his emerald ones. The electricity was almost evident between them. Billy approached his friend's table and sat down. It was then that Kimberly noticed a difference in him. 

"Billy, where are your glasses?" Kim asked. 

"Contacts," Billy replied. 

"You cut your hair too Billy, I like it," Aisha replied, as they all noticed Billy's new short, semi-spiked hairstyle. 

"I like it too Billy," Kim said. 

"Thanks," Billy replied. 

"Let's spar Rocky," Tommy said. Rocky agreed, and followed Tommy to the mats. 

"I think I'm going to head home," Kimberly said. She flashed an inviting glance to Billy. 

"I have some homework to get done, I'll walk home with you Kim," Billy said. 

"Bye guys," Adam said. 

Kimberly and Billy exited the youth center together. Tommy was too busy sparring, and failed to notice. 

As they walked down the street, Billy found himself unable to keep his gaze off of Kim...as they approached his house he turned to her and took her hand. 

"Kim, will you come in with me...I would greatly desire to spend some time with you as my...friend," Kim smiled shyly and agreed to join Billy inside. Once they were in, Billy took her book bag and jacket, hanging them in the hall closet. He led her to the couch and sat next to her, taking her hand very gently...he realized that in doing that he was opening a door to things changing between them as friends...Billy just hoped he wouldn't destroy their friendship with his clumsy attempts at telling her how had begun to feel. 

"Kim, I don't know why I've begun to feel this way, or how... I do know I have to speak on it regardless of the consequences," Billy sat there, unable to go on for a moment partially from nervousness, partially from a slight twinge in his neck from the snake bite. Kim became concerned when he stopped speaking and a pained grimace crossed his features... 

"Billy, you ok? You look like you're in pain," Kim said as she caressed his face gently. 

"I...I'm ok. I just felt a slight pain in my neck. I think it's just latent soreness from our encounter with Goldar and that snake. I need a relaxing shower... but I am digressing from my original point. I have started to have more than friendly feelings for you Kimberly. There, it's said and done," Billy sits back, waiting for Kim's reaction to his words as he starts to massage his neck where the snake bite wound should have been. He looks at her, while hoping he hasn't blown it with Kim as a friend. His thoughts are shut down as Kim reaches over and kisses him gently on the lips. 

"Thank you Billy, telling me that was very brave of you. I must admit, I've been thinking of you differently since you that day we rescued Rocky, Adam and Aisha. I was thinking how brave and selfless you are to take on that snake and let them escape," Billy smiles, a bemused look on his face. 

"So I haven't destroyed our friendship?" He asks her, not allowing his voice to betray the joy in his heart at Kim's words. 

"No, you haven't. I don think anything you could say could do that Billy. The problem is what to do now? I am dating Tommy, but I don't feel the same any more. It would kill him know I now love you. Let's play it by ear until we figure out how far this is going to go, ok?" Billy smiles...

"That's much more than I hoped for Kim. Thank you, for this chance," He kisses her on the cheek and stands up to stretch and holds his hand to her. 

"Allow me to walk you home? Dad will be home soon and I can't ever hide things from him, despite what people think about us,"

"Okay," she agrees, as she took his hand. 

Billy and Kimberly left the Cranston residence, and headed toward the Hart residence. 

They reached Kimberly's front door much earlier than either of them wanted to. 

"I guess we should say good night," Kim said. 

"Yea, unfortunately," Billy replied. They stared at each other through an awkward silence. Each was waiting for the other to make a move. Billy again felt a slight twinge in his neck. Billy Cranston was never known for being bold, in fact he wasn't sure if he had ever done something bold in his life. But there is a first time for everything. Billy pulled Kimberly into a zealous kiss. Kimberly was shocked at first, but then melted into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and returned the kiss with equal passion. They finally broke the lengthy kiss and said a final good night, before parting ways. 

~*~*~*

It will only be a matter of time now Goldar. Very soon, both the blue and pink rangers will be completely evil. And there's nothing Zordon and the other rangers can do about it!" Zedd laughed, as he continued to watch the developments on Earth. 

AN: Hope you liked it! Reviews make our days! Let us know what you think, and thanks for reading. Chapter 2 should be up soon! Later! 


	2. The beginning of the end

Disclaimer: We don't own Power Rangers, because if we did, things would have been different. Though we wish we owned Billy, but oh well. That's life!

AN: This is a story written by Lilac Moon(author of Silver Hope, The Power of Zeo, and Entwined Destinies: The Meeting of Worlds) and Bleu Woulfe(author of Dark Blue Return). This story takes place mid season 2, with the departure of Jason, Zack, and Trini. And the coming of Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. For the rest, you're going to have to scroll down and read! Enjoy, and please leave a review! Thanks.

Quiet Evil

Chapter 2

By Andrea McPherren and Tanya DePass

Lilacmoon@hotmail.com and direwolf1211@attbi.com 

Billy walked home, satisfied with himself for initiating the intense kiss with Kim. He let himself in, and found his father sitting in the living room catching the news. Lance Cranston looked up at his son, and wondered where he could be coming from this time of night. 

"I thought you were home son?" Lance asked, giving Billy a chance to explain his late night wanderings. Billy smiled at his father as he kept going toward his room. 

"Kim came by to study and I walked her home father. You did raise me to be a gentleman after all," Billy said as he went to his room, with a silly smirk on his face at the prospect of wounding Tommy when he and Kim let the others know that they were dating. Billy went to his closet, trying to pick out something for the next day. He was struck by an attraction to the darker blue clothing he owned, but usually avoided. For some reason, he picked out a pair of indigo jeans and a dark gray t-shirt. 

~*~*~*

Kim walked in a daze to her room, feeling a bit light headed from the explosive kiss she had shared with Billy. 

"Man, I wonder what brought that on? Billy has never been aggressive in all the years I've known him," Kim said aloud as she touched her lips smiling at the memory of Billy being so passionate and wanton. She went to bed dreaming of her long time friend, now secret boyfriend instead of Tommy...oddly enough she had no problems with it at all. The next morning came around and the gang went to class as usual. The others noticed that Billy seemed to be in a bad mood or at least not in the mood for idle chitchat with them. Tommy came over and asked Billy if he really was feeling ok, falling into leader mode again. 

"Hey Billy, you ok man? You seem quieter than usual today. You hardly have said two words to anyone," Billy flicked his glance at Tommy, hiding the self satisfied snicker he held in at Tommy's lack of perception. 

"I'm fine Tommy, really. I don't need anyone mothering me. Aren't I entitled to be quiet once in a while. If you must know I have a headache, so I have been even quieter than usual as you put it. Now if you don't mind I have study hall," Billy shut his locker and walked off toward the library. Kim nearly collided with him as he rounded a corner. 

"Oh my gosh, sorry Billy. Hey, are you all right? You seem ticked off," Kim asked, about to touch Billy in a tender way when she caught sight of Tommy leaning against his locker observing them. She let her hand trail through her brown locks, as if she had meant to do that anyway. Billy smiled slightly, and looked at her as if he could eat her alive. 

"Nothing, Tommy is being his typical self. I'm not interested in having him that worried about me. We should part, he's watching us and it's all I can do to keep myself from not slapping him," Billy said as he straightened his book bag and started to walk off. He leaned in and whispered in Kim's ear as a parting shot. 

"I will have the house to myself if you want to come over after school. I'd love to finish that kiss," Billy walked away letting Kim think on what he said, and hoping Tommy got the hint about pestering him. Kim walked up to Tommy, pretending she was thrilled to see him and made idle chit-chat all the way to their next class. Tommy wondered what Billy said to Kim as he walked off, and what was with the attitude all of a sudden. 

"Kim, what did Billy say to you and why did he have that self-satisfied smile on his face when he walked away?" Kim faltered slightly for a moment, almost letting it slip about her newfound interest in Billy. Instead she smiled and lied to Tommy. 

"He asked if I had anything I could take for his headache, I told him yeah but he would have to wait until after his study hall. What's your problem anyway? You seem annoyed at Billy all of a sudden?" Kim asked, turning the tables on Tommy. Tommy smirked as he took his seat next to Kim. 

"He seems to be in such a bad mood today, I was just concerned. He took it like I was mothering him. Can't I be concerned for a friend?" Tommy sounded slightly wounded, but he covered it up. He felt like something wasn't quite right with his friends and he was going to find out what it was. 

"Say Kim, what are you doing after school?" Tommy asked 

"I might head home and study or if Billy is feeling better he had offered to tutor me in Physics. We have a major test coming up soon," Kim said while scribbling down some notes for class, effectively shutting down Tommy's attempts at seeing her later. While they muddled through chemistry, Billy was in study hall working on a way to get rid of Tommy, and Zedd. He was feeling very irritable, and Tommy's patronizing settled his anger toward his "friend". 

*We'll see how much he likes it when I claim Kim as my girlfriend in front of everyone, better yet when I take his powers away permanently,* Billy thought. He felt another twinge in his neck and closed his eyes, letting the pain course through him in an effort to control it. Instead of feeling ill, he felt a different kind of power flow through him; something dark and powerful that was calling to him. Billy opened his eyes and smiled to himself. The change to evil was going better than Zedd could have hoped. Soon Billy would be totally under the command of Zedd and he would take Kim with him... 

~*~*~*

"Well well, it seems our newest protege has plans for Tommy. I can't wait to see what he does to that power brat. I only hope he turns Kimberly when she is at her most vulnerable, thus cutting their number to 4. Two evil Rangers, and his intellect are just what I need to finally win the war against the Rangers," Zedd smiled as well as a guy with a metal grill for a face could, and observed his warrior, unseen for now. He would visit Billy later that evening to make sure that his scheme went according to plan. 

~*~*~*

Kim dropped her things off at her house and headed for Billy's. She could almost feel his lips on hers, and the thought made her skin tingle. She knocked on Billy's door and waited. Billy opened the door and let her in. Upon entering, Kim initiated her own heated kiss. Billy responded aggressively, and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. He shut the door and led her to the couch. Billy sat down and Kim straddled his lap, and continued to kiss with vigor. Their tongues danced in a rhythm together. Billy moved down to her neck, probing his tongue along her sweet skin and tasting her. Kim moaned in pleasure at the sensation, and felt goose bumps form on her skin. Kim began to unbutton his shirt, when Billy's communicator sounded. They both groaned at the interruption. Ranger business was not what they wanted to be doing at the moment. Billy held the communicator to his mouth and spoke. 

"This is Billy, what is it Zordon?" Billy asked. 

"BILLY, PUTTIES ARE ATTACKING IN THE PARK. THE OTHER RANGERS WILL MEET YOU THERE," Zordon said. 

"Ok Zordon," Billy replied. 

"He has the worst timing," Kim pouted. Billy smirked, and gave her a quick kiss before they teleported to the park. 

~*~*~*

Kim and Billy arrived at the park, only to see the other four rangers already battling the putties

**__**

Tick tock, tick tock   


****

You're runnin' out of time   


****

No time to stop   


****

'Cause they are close behind   


****

When they come knock   


****

They better know it's time   


****

I've got the lock   


****

To keep them all in line

Kim and Billy started fighting the putties. Their energy was incredible, and their intensity mind-boggling. The others caught glances of them, and definitely saw that something was different. The putties were dropping like flies around them. 

**__**

Well you can run and you can hide   


****

When the evil's got you in sight 

Cu-ca-com Combat   


****

Cu-ca-com Combat 

Tommy was so distracted by Billy and Kim that he didn't notice the putty sneaking up on him. The putty landed a good punch in Tommy's gut, and sent him sprawling to the ground. Tommy took his mind off Billy and Kim, and focused on the putties. 

Rocky, Adam, and Aisha hadn't known Billy and Kim very long, but they could definitely notice that something was different about them. They saw that Tommy had a very worried look on his face. Each of them only hoped that they were all overreacting. 

**__**

Now you see them   


****

The plan is very clear   


****

Find their weak spot   


****

And never show your fear   


****

They think their tough   


****

But you've got a secret weapon   


****

They don't know 'bout   


****

Your ultra zord protection

~*~*~*

"The change is going to happen any moment," Zedd announced with excitement. 

"The power rangers are doomed!" Goldar announced. 

"Finally!" Zedd yelled. 

~*~*~*

Billy and Kim disposed of the putties, and smiled at each other. They had seen the looks that their *friends* had given them. They decided that it was a perfect time to let the cat out of the bag. 

The other rangers finished with the other putties, and approached Billy and Kim. 

**__**

And now they run and now they hide   


****

'Cause you're on the winning side 

Cu-ca-com Combat   


****

Cu-ca-com Combat

"Hey guys, that was some pretty intense fighting out there. What's up?" Tommy asked. 

"What's the matter Tom, can't you handle it if someone fights better than you do?" Billy spat. 

"What the hell is with you Billy?" Tommy shot back, his temper beginning to flare. 

"My problem? My problem is you," Billy replied. 

"Man, I don't know what is going on with you. Do you have any idea Kim?" Tommy asked. 

"Oh there's nothing wrong with Billy, nothing at all," Kim replied, as she cuddled up to his chest. Billy wrapped his arm around her, and gazed into her eyes. It was time. 

Tommy's eyes widened in horror. He felt like someone had just stabbed in the heart with a spear. 

Billy's eyes glowed a dark blue, while Kimberly's glowed a dark magenta color. Billy pulled Kimberly into a heated kiss. Tommy's rage boiled, while Adam, Rocky, and Aisha's jaws dropped open. 

Billy and Kim began to glow dark blue and dark pink. They broke the kiss and stared back at their former teammates. 

"Your next fight will be against us," Billy said, as he and Kim teleported away. 

"Did that just happen?" Aisha asked. 

"What the hell would cause those two to become evil? This has to be Zedd's doing," Rocky said. Adam nodded, but had a feeling that the evil was the only thing Zedd had a hand in. He had a feeling Billy and Kimberly's feelings for each other were real. But as usual, Adam kept his mouth shut. 

*Always being the quiet one, like Billy,* Adam thought to himself. 

Tommy stormed off in a horrible rage, and none of the others decided to bother him at the moment. 

~*~*~*

Billy and Kimberly appeared in Zedd's throne room. 

"Ahh...so my young charges have finally arrived," Zedd boasted. 

"Did you see the look on Tommy's face. Makes me wish I had a camera," Kim said. 

"Yea, I'll make sure that one is etched in my memory for a while," Billy replied. 

Billy and Kimberly approached Zedd's throne and awaited his orders. 

"Move over Goldilocks, you've been outclassed," Billy said. Goldar growled, but did so this once. But he would not be pushed around by a human. 

"Do you wish for us to attack the rangers Lord Zedd?" Kimberly asked. 

"No, not yet. Let these recent events sink in, and allow them to drive Tommy insane," Zedd chuckled. 

"As you wish Lord Zedd," Billy replied.

*It won't be long before you are calling me Lord,* Billy thought to himself. 

"Finster, show these two to their quarters, and give them a chance to relax," Zedd ordered. 

"Yes Lord Zedd," Finster replied. Billy and Kim joined hands and followed the monster maker.

After Billy and Kim were led to their quarters, they resumed their intense exploration that had been interrupted earlier. Billy nipped at Kim's throat, letting her know he was enjoying her attention to him... Billy smiled at Kim, enjoying the sight of her on his lap, nibbling on his neck shoulders...it was driving him to distraction in a wonderful way. "Kim, my beautiful crane...what shall we do next to Tommy? I think the sight of us kissing set off a bomb in his mind that is going to devastate him. Once Tommy is out of the way, who is next on the list?" Kim stopped her nibbling to look deep into Billy's eyes. 

"How about Rita? She should be an easy picking now that she is back in that dumpster. Then how soon until we are in command my love? I want people bowing to me and I want Scorpina's head mounted on my wall," Kim said with a wanton, purely evil smile that set Billy's blood on fire. 

*Apparently being evil has advantages, it brings out the best in us*.. Billy thought as he kissed Kim hungrily. 

"I know, Goldar is on my list as well. I've been knocked around by him one time too many to forgive that gold plated chimp, even if we are all evil now," Billy reluctantly stands up and leads Kim to the bathing chamber, filling the stone basin with water for a bath. Even after succumbing to the darkness, he still felt the need to pamper Kim. While they relaxed and plotted the destruction of their former allies, the others have returned to the command center to regroup and figure out what has gone wrong with their friends. Tommy teleported in and stood before Zordon's tube, demanding an answer as to why his girlfriend * check that, EX-GIRLFRIEND* Tommy thought, as he scowls. 

"Ok, What the hell happened out there? How did those two become evil without anyone noticing? And why didn't you bring them here?" Tommy demanded, practically screaming at their mentor. 

"TOMMY, CALM DOWN. THE CHANGE THAT HAS TAKEN PLACE IN WILLIAM AND KIMBERLY WAS SO SUBTLE NO ONE NOTICED IT. I HAVE SCANNED FOR THEIR BIO-SIGNATURES AND HAVE BEEN UNABLE TO TELEPORT THEM BACK FROM THE MOON PALACE. I WAS ABLE TO SCAN THEM FOR ANOMALIES. IT SEEMS THAT BILLY WAS BITTEN BY THE SNAKE OF DARKNESS THAT YOU RESCUED AISHA, ROCKY AND ADAM FROM SOME TIME AGO. I DO NOT KNOW WHY HE DID NOT MENTION THE INJURY. IT SHOULD HAVE TURNED HIM EVIL IMMEDIATELY. I BELIEVE BECAUSE HE WAS MORPHED, IT TOOK A SLIGHTLY LONGER TIME TO TAKE EFFECT. ONCE THE POISON DID AFFECT BILLY, HE BECAME ABLE TO CHANGE OTHERS EVIL THROUGH PHYSICAL CONTACT, HENCE HOW HE TURNED KIMBERLY EVIL. WHAT IS WORSE FOR US AS A TEAM IS THIS. I CANNOT TAKE THEIR POWERS AWAY. THEY HAVE BEEN BONDED TO THE POWER OF THE SNAKE'S VENOM MAKING IT IMPOSSIBLE TO TAKE THEIR POWERS WITHOUT KILLING THEM. I DO NOT WISH TO TAKE THE LIVES OF TWO OF MY CHOSEN, BUT IF IT COMES TO THAT WE MAY HAVE TO MAKE THAT DECISION. THERE IS NOTHING FURTHER TO DO HERE FOR NOW, GO HOME AND REST. THERE WILL BE MANY BATTLES AHEAD, AND I FEAR THE OUTCOME FOR ALL OF US." The remaining Rangers stood still, in shock at the news that the only way to release Billy and Kim would be through death. They all wondered...

*could any of us actually kill them if it came to that?* Unfortunately, they would find out the answer all too soon. 

AN: Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading, and please leave a review! Chapter 3 will be out soon! Later!

__ __


	3. We are in so much trouble

Disclaimer: We don't own Power Rangers, because if we did, things would have been different. Though we wish we owned Billy, but oh well. That's life!

AN: This is a story written by Lilac Moon (author of Silver Hope, The Power of Zeo, and Entwined Destinies: The Meeting of Worlds) and Bleu Woulfe (author of Dark Blue Return). This story takes place mid season 2, with the departure of Jason, Zack, and Trini. And the coming of Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. This is a Billy/Kim pairing For the rest, you're going to have to scroll down and read! Enjoy, and please leave a review! Thanks.

Quiet Evil

Chapter 3

By Andrea McPherren and Tanya DePass

Lilacmoon@hotmail.com and direwolf1211@attbi.com 

Billy pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her pink lacy bra. Her caramel hair spilled over her bare shoulders. She unbuttoned his shirt, and pushed it off his shoulders and onto the floor. She marveled and caressed his well-muscled torso. Billy pulled her into a hungry kiss, as he unbuttoned her jeans and discarded them. He led her over to the stone basin full of steaming water. The rest of their clothes were shed as they immersed themselves in the water. Billy pressed up against her, making her gasp in anticipation. Billy made her wait no longer. Their blood was set afire as they made love for the first time, and forever joined their souls. Good or evil didn't matter at the moment.

~*~*~*

She had finally found away out of that stinking dumpster. She stared at Lord Zedd's palace with a scowl. 

"Damn Zedd for locking me back in that horrible dumpster. I must find a way to regain control. If only she could make it to Finster. Her loyal Finster would have something she could use. Rita entered the palace, and began to tiptoe through the corridors.

She found her way to Finster's lab and entered. 

"My Queen!" Finster exclaimed, but quickly hushed himself. 

"Be quiet Finster! I need you to make me a love potion," Rita whispered. 

"Whatever for my queen?" Finster asked. 

"I'm going to put a spell on Lord Zedd. He will fall in love with me, and I will be in control once again!" Rita said. 

"What a lovely plan, here you my queen," Finster said, as he handed her a vile. 

Billy and Kimberly had finished their sensual bath, and had been on their way to the throne room, when they overheard Rita's plan. 

"Won't Zedd just love to hear about this," Billy said.

"Let's not tell him. Let Rita put her silly little love spell on him. Then we can take them both out with ease," Kim said. 

"Have I told that I love the way you think?" Billy asked. Kim flashed him a sexy smile, and kissed him quickly, before they headed off for Zedd's throne room. They couldn't wait to see the look on Rita's face when she saw them. 

Lord Zedd was required to sleep for 48 hours, every 100 hundred years. He was doing so, and only had a few hours remaining before he would wake up, and be completely recharged. Rita slipped into his chambers, and administered the vile's contents. Then she slipped out, and laid low for a few hours.

~*~*~*

Tommy pounded the punching bag fiercely. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha watched him from their table, while they discussed things. 

"Man, this has to be rough on Tommy," Rocky said. 

"Yea, but there has to be away to bring Kim and Billy back to the good side, and get things back to normal. 

"Things are never going to be the same Isha. Even if we do bring them back, those feelings aren't going to go away. I have a strong hunch that they've always loved each other, and that the evil only uncovered those feelings," Adam said quietly. Rocky and Aisha just stared straight ahead. Neither of them was sure how to respond. 

~*~*~*

Zedd was beginning to wake up, and Rita was waiting for him.

Suddenly, Goldar entered the room. 

"Rita! Lord Zedd has banished you. He will not be happy to see that you have returned!" Goldar yelled. 

"We'll see about that monkey breath!" Rita screeched. 

"Rita?! Rita Repulsa, you...are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen!" Zedd exclaimed as he *kissed* her hand. 

"What?! But Lord Zedd, you banished Rita!" Goldar protested. 

"Oh be quiet Goldar!" Zedd yelled.

"Yeah!" Rita retorted. 

"It's good to see you awake Lord Zedd," Billy said, as he and Kimberly entered the room holding hands. 

"What are you power brats doing here!" Rita yelled. 

"They have turned to our side my lovely buttercup," Zedd explained.

"What?!" Rita screeched. *They'll ruin everything!* Rita thought to herself. 

Billy and Kimberly smirked at her evilly. 

"You get acquainted with our apprentices, while I go make plans for our wedding," Zedd told her. 

"Yes Zeddykins," Rita said. 

"Nice performance Rita. That love spell has done a number on him," Kim said. 

"How do you know about that?" Rita spat. 

"You weren't very quiet when you were in Finster's lab," Billy replied. 

"You brats better not get in my way!" Rita warned. 

"And you best stay out of our way," Billy retorted dangerously, as he and Kim teleported down to earth to have some fun with their former ranger friends.

~*~*~*

Billy and Kim landed in the park, looking around for a moment before heading off to the youth center. Billy smiled, something that would normally be charming on the blonde, but since his turn to darkness, his smile was a thing of cold beauty. 

"Kim, what can we do to them that will make them truly suffer? Aside from their destruction?" Billy said as they sauntered through the park. Kim smiled as a wicked thought occurred to her.

"You do realize we will have to continue going to school and such, otherwise our cover as Rangers will be blown. Good or evil, we can't risk that happening. And seeing as how I want people to know we are together, I think us being affectionate, exceedingly affectionate in public should cause Tommy a great deal of pain. Once we have him off kilter, we can go after the rest of them. Rocky, Aisha and Adam are not as strong as he is, mentally or physically. There isn't much that will get to Tommy aside from his feelings," Billy nodded, his thoughts following Kim's line of reasoning. After all his IQ did begin with a 2. "Yeah, his emotions have always been his Achilles heel. You have been his weakness as well. Hmm, I wonder what would happen if we walked into the youth center hand in hand? He's here, I can feel it...such purity is making me ill," Billy said as they came up to the youth center. Kim looked at her new beloved and took his hand as she pushed open the door...

~*~*~*

Meanwhile on the moon, Zedd was making wedding plans with Rita. But she couldn't help but feel threatened by the presence of the two newly converted Rangers. It was bad enough that they knew her wedding to Zedd was a sham. She approached Zedd smiling sweetly... "Zedd, what are you planning to do with those two? Having them here is a bad idea. I can tell it will come back to bite us in the end," Rita said as she made herself comfortable in Zedd's lap. Lord Zedd chuckled at Rita's worry.

"Not to worry my evil pet. They have come to me of their own free will. The snake of Darkness bit Billy. He will never be rid of its taint...and he brought Kim along for the ride. Those two will be the key to the destruction of the Rangers. Billy's intellect and Kim's ability to destroy Tommy guarantees our victory. Just wait until it happens. They are on earth now, tormenting their former friends," Zedd said Rita hopped down to check out what their two allies were up to and was pleasantly surprised to see Billy and Tommy were almost at each others throats.

"Zeddy, come see this...Tommy and Billy are ready to tear each other apart," Rita said. Zedd came over and joined Rita in time to see Billy and Tommy getting ready to come to blows. Tommy had vaulted over to where Billy and Kim had sat, barely restraining himself from trying to disconnect Billy's head from his shoulders. 

"How dare you show your faces around here?" Tommy yelled, then realized that everyone was staring at them. Billy leaned back in his chair and smiled at Tommy. 

"Why Tommy, I do believe it is a public place and we still live in a free society where a citizen may go where he or she pleases. Is there a problem with us being here?" Billy said in the most reasonable tone of voice, further infuriating his former leader and teammates. Kim giggled, loving the discomfited look on Tommy's face at Billy's refusal to start a screaming match in the Youth Center. 

"Why Billy, I think Tommy is still miffed about earlier today. Come on Tommy boy just admit you failed and suck it up. We do have the right to go where ever we please you know. As he said it is still a free country," Kim said, her tone being cold enough to freeze a glacier. Tommy growled, actually growled at the pair. He was a little past being reasonable at that point. He only wanted Billy to pay for turning Kim against him, no matter the cost to his pride or reputation. 

"Very well William. Let's take this outside to the usual spot in the park. No holds barred brawl. You and me or are you going to concede before I beat you like a drum?" Tommy sneered at Billy, sure that he wouldn't take his challenge. Apparently he had forgotten that in turning evil, Kim and Billy wouldn't balk at a challenge, especially one coming from Tommy or the other Rangers. Billy stood up and got in Tommy's face...

"Very well Oliver. Meet me there in say 30 minutes. No rules means no begging off, no crying uncle. See you there," Billy said as he reached for Kim's hand and stalked off to the park with Kim in tow. As they headed to the park, Billy was silent thinking of how good it would be to finally put Tommy in his place. Once they arrived at the appointed place, Billy got an idea. 

"Kim, can you teleport to my lab and get the black box that is in my table? I was working on it before you came over," Kim nods and heads over to Billy's lab and grabs the small box. 

"Here you go, what is it?" 

"It's a portable force field generator. I want no interference from the others. I plan to activate it once they are here. They'll be sure to trail along for...support." Billy stopped speaking as he spotted the group heading for them. 

"Here, flip the gray switch and hide it in the bushes. I attuned it to their power signatures, so we don't get caught in the force field," Billy said, as he tossed the device to Kim, and then stepped forward to meet Tommy. 

"Ok, ready for this Oliver?" Billy said, as he got into a fighting stance, waiting for Tommy to begin.

"You'll be begging for mercy once I get through with you Billy," Tommy retorted. 

**__**

I cannot take this anymore

I'm saying everything I said before

All these words they make no sense

I find bliss in ignorance

Less I hear the less you'll say

But you'll find that out anyway

Just like before...

Tommy keyed off and delivered an axe kick, attempting to go for Billy's head right off. But Billy did a high block and caught Tommy's foot. Billy twisted it, and sent Tommy spinning to the ground. Tommy quickly regained his composure, and was up in fighting stance once again. Billy was better than he had anticipated. Billy only flashed him a cold, taunting smirk. Tommy launched at Billy again, this time with a fury of punches. Billy blocked them all, putting up an impenetrable defense. And Billy had yet to go on the offense.

**__**

Everything you say to me

Takes me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

I need a little room to breathe

Cause I'm one step closer to the edge 

And I'm about to break 

~*~*~*

"Zeddy! Look at this! Tommy and Billy are fighting in the park! Our little boy blue is playing off quite a strategy," Rita said. 

"Yes, Billy is letting Tommy has his fun, and then he will end up pounding Tommy into the ground!" Zedd exclaimed. Goldar also watched the battle, and was very unhappy about it. It seemed that the blue ranger had become quite strong. Goldar knew he was going to have to watch his back. 

~*~*~*

Tommy did a drop spin kick, trying to break Billy's defense. Billy evaded it, and did a triple back flip away from Tommy. The sweat beaded on Tommy's forehead as he attempted to catch his breath. Billy saw the opportunity, and decided to begin his offense.

**__**

I _find the answers aren't so clear_

Wish I could find a way to disappear

All these thoughts they make no sense

I find bliss in ignorance

Nothing seems to go away

Over and over again

Just like before...

Tommy bounded for him again, but this time Billy did a spin kick and knocked Tommy aside. Tommy got back up and Billy delivered a roundhouse kick. Tommy fell to his knees. Billy embedded his elbow in Tommy's back, causing Tommy to fall face first to the ground. Tommy grunted in pain, as he struggled to get up again. But Billy was waiting for that, and backhanded him in the face. Then he took the tip of his foot, and kicked Tommy behind the knees, causing him to go down again.

**__**

Everything you say to me

Takes me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

I need a little room to breathe

Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break 

"That's it, I'm going in!" Rocky exclaimed, as he bounded for Billy, but was thrown back by the force field. 

"What the hell?!" Rocky yelled. 

"Billy has a force field surrounding them," Adam said. 

"Of course he does, Billy uses his brain, unlike Tommy," Kimberly said. Rocky glared at her, and Kimberly returned his ice-cold glare. 

Tommy held his morpher out and called on his power. 

"Tigerzord!" Tommy called. Billy smirked, and also held his morpher out. 

"Triceratops!" Billy called, as he became the blue ranger. But his uniform had changed slightly. It was almost midnight blue in color. Tommy pulled out Saba, and Billy twirled his power lance expertly. The weapons clashed and clanged, as Billy and Tommy fought again at full strength. 

"I'll make you pay for turning Kim against me!" Tommy spat. 

"Kimberly is mine now Tommy, why don't you just accept that!" Billy retorted. 

"I will defeat you Billy, and turn Kim back to normal," Tommy said. 

"No Tommy, I will defeat you. And get over it, Kim doesn't love you, she loves me," Billy replied coldly.

**__**

Everything you say to me

Takes me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

I need a little room to breathe

Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break 

Tommy and Billy continued their intense battle until Billy had Tommy on the ropes. Tommy landed flat on his back, and Billy brought the tip of his lance to Tommy's throat. 

"Part of me wants to run this lance through you and delete your miserable existence. But the reasonable part of me says that it would be more satisfying to watch you bathe in defeat, and soak in your miserable pity," Billy said as he lifted the lance from his throat. Kim shut the force field off and joined Billy as they teleported away. 

Billy and Kim teleported in to find Zedd and Rita waiting their return. "What is your appraisal of my fight, My Lord?" Billy asked as he powered down and bowed slightly to Zedd... 

"Very good, Tommy will be off-balance now that he has seen some of your improvements. Wait until you attack them with your newly improved weapons and Zords. Go back to Earth now, your families will be worried. We do not need to arouse any suspicions as of yet. I will summon you soon, for now carry on as you normally would," Zedd dismissed them for the immediate future to carry on with their lives until the next fight. 

Meanwhile, in the park... Tommy got up and stood facing away from his friends. He had been bested by the man who stole his woman, in front of his friends. The humiliation was too much for Tommy. He teleported to the Command Center to find a way to counteract the venom. The others were concerned about the fight and even more concerned about Tommy's reaction to losing like that. Rocky followed Tommy after asking the others to resume their normal routines. 

"I'll stay with Tommy. You guys should head home or to the Youth Center. I'll call ya if we find anything," Rocky said, as he left in a blaze of scarlet. Rocky arrived to find Tommy rapidly typing away, searching for something that would give him an idea of how to counter act the venom that had turned Billy and Kim to the side of Darkness. 

"Need some help?" Rocky asked softly, not wanting to light a fuse on their volatile leader. Tommy pounded the console in frustration as search after search turned up with no result. He looked up at Rocky, anger and frustration all over his face. 

"Damn it Rocky, I can't find a way to counteract the venom. I think they really will be evil for good. Damn, damn damn!" Tommy accentuated his last "damn" with a kick to the console as he slumped to the ground in defeat. Rocky shook his head at the predicament they were now in. 

Tommy, can we bring the others back? What if Zordon forged new powers for them as well? We'd be up a Ranger if Trini, Zack and Jason were to return. I don't think Billy would fight Jason or Trini, if we could get them new powers...or get the Blue and Pink Powers back. 

"No can do Rocky. Those powers are gone for good. So we are gonna be short two teammates for good. Let's just go home and sleep on it," Tommy said dejectedly, as he and Rocky teleport home. The night passed quietly for the Rangers, except for Tommy who couldn't sleep. He was having nightmares about his sweet Kim and the myriad ways he intends to pay Billy back for forcing her to go to him. What Tommy didn't realize is that no one forced Kim to love Billy, he only made her evil.

Billy and Kim were at Kim's house reading up for class, just as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened to them that day. Mrs. Hart wondered why Tommy was suddenly a dirty word to her daughter, and why Billy suddenly changed his appearance. 

"Kim, Billy, can I have a word with you?" Kim looked up and smiled, and without looking at Billy, they got up and joined her mom in the den. 

"Ok Kim...what happened between you and Tommy? and William, I'm concerned about you as well. You seemed to have changed overnight," Billy barely holds in a laugh at that, since his change was not sudden at all. 

"Mom, Tommy isn't the one for me. I realized that the other day. I'd like to be with someone who can remember more than one thing at a time and actually be on time for a date. We're only teenagers, beside I thought you'd be happy that I wasn't with him any more. You never seemed to like him much," Kim added to be sure Tommy couldn't try to win her mother over. 

"Very well, while I wasn't wowed by Tommy I do think he's a decent young man. Now for you William, what's with the sudden change in appearance?" she asked 

"Nothing to worry about. I had been considering changing my style for some time. It seems sudden I know, but I finally decided to go for it. I must say, I am quite pleased with the results," Billy says as a slight blush creeps up his face. Mrs. Hart doesn't look very happy about it, but at least the kids had given her an answer she could live with. She looked at the clock and then at Billy. It was getting late and they both had school. 

"Ok Billy, you guys can finish this up tomorrow? It's getting late and you both have school. Besides your father will worry," 

"Yes ma'am. I'll see you tomorrow Kim, usual time?" Billy asked as he headed to the door.

"Yeah, or pass by around 8:00, we can go together," 

"As you wish. Bye Mrs. Hart, I'll send my father your regards. Good evening," Billy says over his shoulder as he leaves, wishing he could have at least kissed Kim good night. He headed home, wondering what he could do to the Rangers to make them helpless. He was still thinking about it as he flipped on the porch light. The bulb popped and gives him an idea. 

"That's it...I'll cut them off from the Grid. No connection means no powers. Their Ninjetti spirit guides still need the power of the Grid to provide them with their abilities... Perfect," Billy smiled to himself as he replaced the bulb and heads in. He didn't let Mrs. Hart know, but his father would be out of town for the week, giving Kim and he ample time alone to get to know each other better. 

"This week is shaping up to be much better than I anticipated," Billy said as he sat at his computer to design the blocking device for the command center, and his former friends destruction...

AN: We hope you enjoyed chapter 3! The next chapter should be up soon! Thanks for reading, and please leave a review! Later! 

__ __


	4. Ninjetti, what's a Ninjetti?

Disclaimer: We don't own power rangers, obviously, cause things would have been very different. 

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. Here's chapter 4, enjoy, and please leave a review!

Quiet Evil

Chapter 4

By Andrea McPherren and Tanya DePass

Lilacmoon@hotmail.com and direwolf1211@attbi.com

Billy woke up that morning, and got ready. He walked into his garage and picked up the blocking device that he had finished last night. 

"My best invention yet," he said to himself. Billy concealed the device in a case, and stashed it in his backpack. Kim and he would be taking a little trip to the command center after school. 

Billy left his house, and meet Kim outside. 

"Morning love," Kim said, as they embraced. 

"Morning," Billy said with a mischievous smile. 

"You're very happy this morning," Kim said. 

"You'll never guess what I made last night," Billy replied, as they started walking. 

"And what is that?" Kim asked. 

"A blocking device. It's designed to block the white, yellow, black, and red powers from the morphing grid. Tommy, Adam, Rocky, and Aisha will be completely cut off from their powers," Billy explained, as he wrapped his arm around Kim 

"Billy, you are a genius," Kim said, as she snuggled into his embrace. Billy and Kim arrived at school, draped all over each other. The pair caused almost everyone in the halls to stop and stare. Normally, Billy and Kim might be unnerved by the attention, but they simply ate it up. They walked past Tommy and the others smugly, almost causing Tommy to attack them. But Tommy knew that he couldn't escalate a fight. That was one of Zordon's rules, which he thought was a stupid rule now. 

"Tommy looked quite disheveled," Kim mentioned. 

"Yea, poor dolt probably forgot to set his alarm again," Billy replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"Yea, and you roughed him up pretty bad yesterday," Kim said. 

"Yea, and it felt damn good," Billy replied. 

The rest of the day at school went along fairly normal, aside from all the looks the student body was giving them. 

After school, Billy and Kim secretly teleported into the bowels of the command center. They were undetected, because they had power coins, and were recognized by the sensors. Billy planted the blocking device, and switched it on. 

"This will go off in an hour, acting like a small implosion device. It will cause some damage, and cut the morphing grid off from the rangers," Billy said. 

"Do you think that Zordon and Alpha will be able to deactivate the blocking system. 

"Not a chance. It's encrypted in such a way that only I can deactivate it," Billy replied. Kim ran her hands along his chest. 

"Have I told you that I think you're incredibly sexy?" she asked seductively.

"Hmm...yes, as I recall, you have. But possibly we could retire to my place, and you can elaborate on the situation," Billy replied as he pulled her into a kiss. The two lovers teleported away in a stream of dark pink and dark blue. 

~*~*~*

Billy and Kim teleported directly to his bedroom tearing off clothing as they went. As they finally made it to the bed, Billy pulled her down and stayed above her, drinking in the sight of Kim's revealed flesh. 

"Kim, you are the most beautiful creature I have been privileged to lay eyes upon. The darkness within us enhanced our attraction I believe...there is nothing anyone can do that will destroy our love," Billy leaned down and kissed Kim, gently at first, but then he deepened the kiss until he is biting at her tongue and lips. Kim returned his affections, growling softly as she nipped at his throat and ears.

"Billy...come to me," she called. Billy turned on his back and pulled Kim to him, lightly biting her ears as he whispered 

"No, take me Kim...take me to the point of no return," Billy turned his head slightly, exposing his jugular vein to Kim in a moment of total surrender. Kim laved her tongue and teeth over Billy's sensitive neck while positioning herself to sink onto Billy's hard pole. As she joined with him, Billy moaned deep in his throat, calling Kim's name. He wrapped his hands around Kim's waist, helping her to ride him to the petit mal. As Kim drives Billy mad while riding him, he grabs Kim, pulling himself up so they are face to face.

"Kim, I love you...so much," Billy growled out as he wrapped himself around Kim's petite frame, screaming out her name as they come together. Once they have both come down, they laid together relaxing, and plotting things to do to Tommy. 

"Being evil definitely has advantages," Kim said while idly tracing her fingers over Billy's features. 

"So what is on the menu for them now my love?" Kim asked, while firmly ensconced in Billy's arms. 

"The implosion device should have exploded by now. The next time they try to morph, it will be a nasty surprise for the Rangers. I can't wait for them to see our DireWolf and StormCrane zords. Fire and Ice elements will power the newly improved Zords. The only way for the others to harvest the power of the Ninjetti in this reality will be to travel to this dimension's Phaedos," Billy explained. Kim smiled as she thought about the fun they would have on their little trip to Phaedos in the alternate reality. 

"Yes, meeting our evil counterparts and getting the Ninjetti powers will be an interesting little adventure," Kim says as she gets up to start the shower. As much fun as she had, a shower sounded wonderful. Billy watched her hungrily and eventually got out of bed to join her. 

"True, I'm glad we can receive the power of the Ninjetti in the alternate reality. I wonder what the team is like there? If Jason and the others have gone away?" Billy wonders idly as he helped Kim get clean and finished cleaning up himself. Once the room was straightened out and they had gotten dressed, Billy and Kim headed downstairs wondering what kind of trouble they could cause. The answer was given when Zedd summoned them to the moon. They arrived in beams of dark royal blue and magenta pink energy. 

"You called us?" Billy asked as he stood in front of Zedd's throne, slightly annoyed at being summoned so soon. 

"Yes, it is time for you two to earn your new powers on Phaedos. This device will allow you to return here once your mission is complete. Dulcea will greet you. Give her my name and she will allow you to quest. We will keep the rangers busy while you are gone," Zedd said. Kim smiles wickedly.

"You should have a great deal of fun, their powers have been blocked by Billy's implosion device, and they will be cut off from the Grid. Enjoy your present, but leave Tommy for me to torture, it is my right." Kim said. Billy takes the device from Zedd and steps back, taking Kim's hand. 

"Yes Lord Zedd, we would like the right to torture him slowly for his crimes, against all of us," Billy said this with a nasty glint in his eyes and a wicked smile. 

"Very well, we're off to Phaedos. See you shortly," Billy and Kim teleported off. 

~*~*~*

In the meantime the gang gathered at the site of the Command Center. They figured out that they couldn't teleport, and they had no idea how bad it actually was for them. Tommy hopped out of the 4x4 and swore. 

"Damn them to hell... I think we have more than a temporary power outage here guys. I feel cut off...from my power. Let's go in and find out,"

The four rangers entered the command center manually. 

"RANGERS, I'M SURE THAT YOU ARE AWARE OF OUR SITUATION," Zordon said. 

"Yea, we couldn't teleport, and I feel cut off from my powers," Tommy said. 

"I'M SORRY RANGERS, BUT BILLY AND KIMBERLY PLANTED A BLOCKING DEVICE IN THE BOWELS OF THE COMMAND CENTER. THE DEVICE CREATED AN EXPLOSION, WHICH CUT US OFF FROM THE GRID POWER," Zordon said. 

"Can't we deactivate the device?" Adam asked. 

"I've looked it over, and it appears that to be encrypted intricately. Only Billy has the knowledge to deactivate it," Alpha explained. 

"Damn him to hell! He is going to pay for all of this! I will destroy him, and get Kim back," Tommy screamed. Adam, Rocky, and Aisha were all shocked by their leader's outburst. Adam Park had never been known for being outspoken, but their leader needed some sense knocked into him, and that was exactly what Adam was going to do.

"Calm down Tommy! You're not thinking as a leader, you're thinking as the jealous ex-boyfriend! We're the power rangers, and we don't kill other humans. Evil or not, I will not condone harming Billy or Kim!" Adam screamed. Aisha and Rocky's eyes were wide with disbelief at Adam's actions. 

"Don't I have the right! That bastard made my Kimberly evil and made her love him!" Tommy yelled back. 

"He MADE her evil, but he didn't MAKE her love him!" Adam shouted back. Tommy drew back, and let Adam's words sink in. Did Kim really truly love Billy? Would they have broken up even if Billy and Kim hadn't been turned evil? Tommy let the thoughts swim in his brain. He didn't want to believe that, but knew that it was a strong possibility.

"I'm sorry guys, Adam's right. I haven't been acting like much of a leader. We have to try to find a way to turn Billy and Kimberly back to the side that they belong on," Tommy stated, but made no comment about the possibility of Billy and Kim actually being in love. 

"We can't morph, what are we going to do?" Aisha asked. 

"I'm not sure Aisha," Tommy replied. 

~*~*~*

Billy and Kimberly arrived on the other dimension's Phaedos. 

"So this is Phaedos?" Kim asked. 

"Yep, guess so," Billy replied. 

"Who dares to trespass on Phaedos?!" a voice rang out. Billy and Kimberly turned abruptly, only to see a woman in a dark green bikini, holding a long staff. 

"I am Billy, and this is Kimberly. We were sent by Lord Zedd to quest for the powers of the crane and the wolf," Billy stated. 

"Follow me," Dulcea said. Billy and Kim joined hands, and followed Dulcea up the rocky terrain. 

~*~*~*

"So Zeddykins, what kind of nasty monster are we going to send to earth?" Rita asked. 

"No monster my boiling buttercup. We are going to take Serpentera to earth ourselves. There are no power rangers to stop us thanks to our apprentices," Zedd told her. Suddenly, the palace shook violently, and a creature landed amongst the smog on the palace floor. Goldar picked the intruder up, and secured him. 

"Wow that was some landing," the skeleton creature said. 

"Rito Revolto!" Rita exclaimed. 

"You know this idiot?" Zedd asked. 

"Know him?! He's my brother!" Rita said.

"Hiya sis! You're baby brother's here, and I brought a present. Take a look," Rito said. Rita went to he telescope, and gazed out at several black and red eggs. 

"What are they Rito?" Rita asked.

"It wouldn't be a secret if I told you know would it?" Rito asked. 

"Bring the eggs aboard Serpentera, we are departing for earth!" Zedd ordered. 

"Sure thing Ed, come on Goldie, give me a hand," Rito said. 

"Goldar!" he corrected. 

"And the name is Zedd!" Zedd yelled. 

"Yea, yea, whatever," Rito replied, as he and Goldar got the eggs, and boarded Serpentera. Goldar piloted Serpentera toward the earth at a rapid speed. As Goldar went to push Serpentera into a higher gear, he noticed a note on the control panel. He picked it up and handed it to Zedd. 

"A note from your protege' Lord Zedd." Zedd took the note and read it over.

__

"Lord Zedd, I have taken the liberty to make some technical improvements to Serpentera. You will find that the Zord is now 110% more energy efficient and that I have upgraded the targeting and weapons systems to be more accurate as well as more powerful. I'll greet you upon my return from Phaedos. William," 

Zedd chuckled and took the helm.

"We won't have to worry about running out of power and we will be able to find the rangers no matter where they hide!" Zedd boasted. Goldar snorted, contemptuous of Zedd's high opinion of his newest allies. He said nothing further as they headed toward Earth. Meanwhile, the Rangers were trying to figure out how to regain their connection to the Grid and to their powers. Zordon addressed the Rangers...being gravely serious. 

"RANGERS. THERE IS A WAY TO REGAIN YOUR POWERS BUT IT IS DANGEROUS. WITH OUR CONNECTION FROM THE MORPHIN GRID CUT OFF, USING ENOUGH POWER TO SEND YOU TO PHAEDOS WILL DRAIN ALL OF OUR RESOURCES. YOU WILL HAVE TO SUCCEED IN ORDER TO RETURN TO EARTH. IF YOU SHOULD FAIL, YOU WILL BE UNABLE TO RETURN TO EARTH. DO YOU ACCEPT THAT FACT AND ALL OF YOU WILLING TO TAKE THE RISK? I WILL UNDERSTAND IF YOU DO NOT WISH TO ENDANGER YOUR LIVES," Everyone was silent for a moment, then Tommy stepped up to the front and looked at his teammates. 

"Guys', I know I haven't been that rational the last few days, but I cannot let the Earth fall to Zedd, Rita, and our former friends. I'm willing to take the risk, because if we fail I won't want to live here anyway. Do you accept the challenge to gain new powers?" Everyone was quiet, considering the risk and the benefits of what they could gain from their mission, granted they are successful. They exchanged looks, each one deciding upon the risk of being stranded on an alien planet. Adam, Rocky and Aisha joined Tommy, with determination shining in their eyes.

"We'll do it," They said in unison. They all turned to their mentor awaiting further instruction. 

"I KNEW I CHOSE WELL WHEN I PICKED YOU AS RANGERS. YOU WILL LEAVE FOR PHAEDOS WITHIN THE HOUR. GO MAKE PREPARATIONS FOR DEPARTURE. WE WILL HAVE ENOUGH POWER TO TELEPORT YOU HERE ONCE EVERYTHING IS READY," Everyone left to get some things and to await Zordon's call. 

In the meantime, their former allies are with Dulcea in the alternate reality, awaiting their quests. 

"By all that is held Evil and Reviled in the Galaxy, I charge thee with a quest for your innermost evil, and to do this I bestow upon you the powers of the DireWolf and the StormCrane. William, dark as night, swift as the wind, Cunning beyond measure...the DireWolf is your guide. Kimberly, Fiery in spirit, deadly in the arts of war...the StormCrane is your guide. The elemental powers of Fire and Ice power your new Zords. Rest for now, you will quest at nightfall. Farewell," Dulcea recited. Dulcea left them to their own devices. Billy went to a pool of water that showed his new uniform of the deepest blue with flames of ice crawling up the right arm and leg of his Ninjetti uniform. Kim joined him, looking at her reflection as well, allowing her hand to twine with Billy's as they smile at each other. Kim's uniform is black with magenta flames spirally up her left side and back. The coins on their chest's are silver in color with a blue and silver wolf on Billy's coin and a fiery crane in flight on Kim's. Billy turned to Kim and kissed her deeply. 

"Now nothing can stop us love. They have lost their powers, and we will gain unspeakable power. Once the Rangers are history we can work on the rest of our "associates," Billy said with a cold smile. Kim grinned wickedly, and allowed herself to be held in Billy's embrace as they watched the sun set on Phaedos. Soon Dulcea comes over to them and directs them toward the Monolith. 

"You must arrive at the Monolith before dawn. There your final challenge waits. I can go no further, as guardian of the temple, I can't aid you. Go, and let Evil watch over you," They bow in unison and head off into the forest, wondering what their challenge was going to be.

Tommy, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha arrived back at the command center. The four rangers stood in a circle, while Alpha attempted to teleport them to Phaedos. They began to fade out, and then back in. Alpha rerouted the power, and the rangers disappeared in streams of light. 

Rita and Zedd watched the four streams of light pass by Serpentera. 

"Zeddy! Those wretched rangers are on their way to Phaedos!" Rita yelled.

"Don't worry sis, what I have in those eggs will stop those rangers," Rito said. 

"And just what is in those eggs?" Zedd asked. 

"Gee, now that you ask, I can't seem to remember," Rito said. 

"You've got till the count of ten to tell me what's in those eggs. One...two...," Rita began. 

"TEN!" Goldar finished. 

"TEN! That's what's in those eggs! Tengu warriors!" Rito remembered. 

"You brought me Tengu warriors!" Zedd exclaimed. 

"Yea, and in that purple egg there, I brought a Vampirus monster," Rito said. 

"Oh Rito, my baby brother has finally done something right," Rita said lovingly. 

"Yea, I'm the man," Rito replied. 

"Rito, Goldar, follow the rangers to Phaedos with the Tengu and Vampirus eggs. Once they hatch, they will attack the rangers, and tear them apart! They'll never be leaving Phaedos!" Zedd ordered. 

"Aye yi Ed!" Rito said, with a salute. 

"It's Zedd, you bag of rotting flesh! ZEDD!" he yelled back. 

"Sheesh, all right Ed, oh I did it again," Rito replied. Zedd growled, as Rito and Goldar disappeared with the eggs in tow. 

"This is horribly wonderful Zeddy pie," Rita said. 

"Yes my dear, soon the earth will belong to us," Zedd replied. The couple's evil laughter echoed throughout Serpentera, as it loomed toward earth. 

AN: Hope you liked it! Chapter 5 will be out soon. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review! Bye for now!

__ __


	5. How did they become Ninjetti?

Meanwhile...

Billy and Kim trekked through the jungles of Phaedos wondering what their challenges would be. Billy heard a noise and whirled to face...himself. He stopped in his tracks and looked at the alternate version of himself that seemed different, yet very similar. 

"Who are you and what do you want of me?" Billy asked of himself. The alternate version of himself merely chuckled and beckoned him forward. Billy turned to let Kim know he was going forward and found her no where in sight. Angered, he turned to his doppelganger and snarled...

"What have you done with Kim?" Alternate Billy smiled and nodded his head in the negative. 

"I have done nothing with your beloved Crane. She is not to partake in this challenge William. Now, if you will come with me I shall lead you to your challenge," Billy followed warily, not trusting himself at all, or rather this version of himself that was an illusion. They walked to a clearing in the jungle and stopped at a crystal clear pool. Alternate Billy stepped to the side and pointed at the water's surface. 

"Look and tell me what you see Billy..." the alternate Billy said. Billy was skeptical, but followed his double's instruction. He looked in and saw himself, but as an older man, with some gray hair. He stepped back, unnerved by what he saw. In the meantime, Kim had been wondering where Billy had gotten off to.

"Billy? Billy where the hell are you?" Kim called, but found no answer.

~*~*~*

Aisha, Rocky, Adam, and Tommy arrived on Phaedos. 

"Wow, this place is incredible," Adam said. 

"Let's get going guys, we need to find this power. The earth is unprotected," Tommy said. The others agreed, and began to follow Tommy.

Rito and Goldar arrived unnoticed on Phaedos just following the rangers. The Tengu Warriors were beginning to hatch, and were learning how to fly. After a few minutes, they were ready for the attack. 

"You heard what Zedd said. Find the power brats, and tear them to shreds!" Rito ordered. 

The Tengus squawked and flew off, headed for the rangers.

~*~*~*

The rangers heard squawking coming toward them. They all turned abruptly, only to be met with giant bird creatures. 

"What the hell?" Rocky asked. 

"Hello power brats. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Rito Revolto, the beloved baby brother to Rita. And these are my Tengu warriors, who will be the end of you!" Rito laughed. The Tengus began their attack on the rangers. The rangers started off good, but soon learned that the Tengus were much stronger than putties. 

"We need our powers!" Adam called. 

Suddenly, a roaring noise startled the Tengus. A clocked figure descended from the cliff above. The person discarded the cloak, and revealed herself to be a beautiful woman. However, the rangers would see that this woman was a lethal warrior. She used her staff to aid her in taking out the Tengus, virtually without breaking a sweat. Then she snapped the sticks in two and began to whirl them around. This created an awful sound that was too much for the Tengus' sensitive ears. Rito and Goldar backed away in fear and called a retreat. But Rito carefully remembered to leave the Vampirus egg. The Tengus may have failed, but the Vampirus monster would be much more of a challenge. The Tengus, Rito, and Goldar teleported back to Serpentera. 

The rangers stood up, and Rocky approached the woman, offering his hand out.

"Thanks," Rocky said. But the woman violently smacked his hand away with her staff. 

"Ouch," Rocky said, as he drew his hurt hand back. 

"Leave Phaedos, before it's too late," the woman said.

"We we're sent to find the great power, do you know about it?" Aisha asked.

"Yes, the ground is littered with the bones of those that have tried for it and failed," Dulcea said. 

"Well, we're different. We won't fail," Tommy said calmly. The woman took her staff, and swept Tommy off his feet, and placed the staff up to his neck. 

"Wait, our mentor Zordon...," Adam began. 

"Zordon? Did you say Zordon?" the woman asked.

"You know Zordon? Who are you?" Rocky asked. The woman let Tommy up and spoke. 

"I am Dulcea, master warrior of the planet Phaedos, why has Zordon sent you here?" Dulcea asked. 

"We have come to look for the Ninjetti powers. Lord Zedd has turned two of our rangers evil, and it will take nothing less to defeat them and Zedd," Tommy said. 

"We do not have much time, follow me," Dulcea said. The rangers obeyed, and followed Dulcea up the rocky cliffs. 

Meanwhile...

The Vampirus egg had hatched, and the monster was now lurking in the shadows. It would follow the rangers, and then destroy them when they least expected it. 

~*~*~*

Billy stood squared off against himself, wondering what the hell his test could be. Suddenly the doppelganger spoke to him.

"William, no need to worry about your test, it should be obvious. Who do you despise with all your heart?" Billy looked down in thought for a moment.

"Tommy Oliver, who else?" He said with a sneer in his voice. His double laughed.

"I knew that would be your answer, but it's wrong. You have always hated yourself William. Look at how you treat yourself. How you have changed yourself to fit it," The double said as Billy lunged at him, a snarl dying on his lips as the double teleported away and reappeared on the cliff above him. 

"Now now, no need to get violent. I'm merely pointing out something you know, but won't admit to. All you have to admit is that you really don't like yourself sometimes, and no one else has anything to do with it," Billy closed his eyes, not wanting to admit what the double had said was true at times. He finally opened his eyes, staring his double straight in the eye. 

"You know what, I don't like YOU very much, at least not all the time," His double smiled and disappeared in a flash of blue- black smoke. Billy found himself in the jungle he had just been in, and the Monolith seemed a little closer.

~*~*~* 

Meanwhile in their normal reality the others had been traipsing through the jungle, doing their best to reach the Monolith before nightfall. Tommy had been silent and grim the whole way there. He was seething inside at how his life had been changed so drastically within a matter of a couple of weeks. Little did he know that his challenge would be to face that fact and then some. The others had let Tommy be, afraid of his volatile temper and his rage at their two former teammates. Adam matched his pace and fell into step with Tommy, deciding he had had enough of the silence. 

"Tommy...can you talk about it? I mean you have been so quiet and pissed off, we are getting worried," Tommy snorted rudely.

"Don't worry about me Adam. I appreciate the concern, but you all should be worried about Billy and what's gonna happen to him once I get my hands on him," Tommy said this with such coldness in his voice, Adam paused for a moment. 

"Tommy, you realize we can't kill them don't you? I know you hate Billy now, but the power isn't worth their lives. That's how I feel and that's what I'm going by. Let me know once we are the Monolith," Adam dropped back to the others with a concerned frown on his face. 

~*~*~*

Meanwhile, on Earth Serpentera had landed and was wreaking havoc on the cities of Angel Grove and nearby Stone Canyon...there had been no casualties yet, but the day was young.

~*~*~*

Kim had sat down on a near by rock. She didn't feel safe going ahead without Billy, so she decided to wait for him. 

"Hello Kimberly," a familiar voice said. Kimberly whirled around, only to find herself face to face with...herself.

"What the hell?" Kimberly said. 

"That's right, it's me. Kimberly Hart, the cheerleader. The prettiest and most materialistic girl in school," the clone ranted. 

"That's not who I am anymore!" Kim spat. 

"Oh really? You mean that you didn't like that person?" the clone asked. 

"I'm fine with who I am. I just decided to change," Kim replied. 

"Liar. You changed because no really liked you. No one took you seriously," the clone said. 

"That's not true," Kim yelled back. 

"It is, but you won't admit it," Kim2 replied. 

"All right, no I don't like the person I was. I don't like YOU at all. But I love the person that I am now," Kim said. The clone nodded, and disappeared in a magenta smoke. The smoke cleared, and Kim saw Billy in front of her. 

"Billy!" Kim exclaimed. Billy turned around at the sound of her voice. He took her in his arms and kissed her. 

"I think we've passed our first tests," Kim said. 

"Yea, and we're closer to the monolith," Billy replied. 

"Well, let's get going then," Kim said with excitement. Billy nodded, and continued their travel through the jungle. 

~*~*~*

Vampirus lurked in the shadows behind the rangers. They had just encountered the bone graveyard, and barely escaped. Vampirus would attack them once they got to the monolith. He would let them taste victory, and them watch it crumble around them as he ripped them to shreds. 

~*~*~*

"The mayors of Angel Grove and Stone Canyon have ordered complete evacuations of both cities. The cities are under attack by Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa. The question on everyone's mind: Where are the power rangers?" The reporter said over the TV. 

"This looks bad Bulkie," Skull said. 

"Yea, and we're going to stick around and find the power rangers," Bulk said.

"Um Bulkie, we're supposed to get out of Angel Grove," Skull replied. 

"Since when have we done what we're supposed to do?" Bulk asked rhetorically. Skull got his usual bad feeling that they were in over their heads.

~*~*~*

While Billy and Kim continued on their quest, the remaining team members head toward the Monolith. Once they passed the Bone graveyard they finally made it to the Monolith, only to find statues at the doorway. Tommy went up to the door, figuring that he would be able to open the doorway. Adam cautioned him to be careful. "Tommy, we don't know what the hell is in there, be careful ok?" Tommy nodded, not in the mood to smile at all. 

"I will, I'm not throwing my life away, at least not unless I get to take Billy with me," Tommy growled as he turned to find the Stone Golem had come to life and was in mid-swing towards his chest. Tommy managed to flip away, but not before he took a swipe across the abs. The others took fighting stances as the remaining golems came to life and took after them. 

~*~*~*

In the meantime, Serpentera was doing unholy amounts of damage to Stone Canyon and Angel Grove. The mayors of the town were even considering declaring a state of emergency, as well as putting out an SOS to the Rangers. They appeared on television broadcasts across both cities imploring the Rangers to help them defeat the giant Serpentera Zord. 

"We don't know where you are, or why none of the Rangers have shown up in one of our darkest hours. We, the citizens of Angel Grove and Stone Canyon implore you to come to our aide, we need you Rangers, and we need you badly," This message was broadcast in a loop all over the city as well as on radio stations and billboards in the downtown areas of the cities that had not yet been destroyed. 

~*~*~*

Billy and Kim were heading through the jungle at a breakneck pace, determined to get through their challenges as soon as they could so they could enjoy their new powers, especially to make their former friends pay dearly for their treachery. They arrived at the Monolith to find a Wolf and a Crane standing calmly waiting for them. They stopped short, and waited until someone moved. Finally the animals came up to them and bowed silently. 

"What do you wish of us Crane and Wolf?" Billy asked as he knelt in front of the wolf. The wolf smiled, and the crane whooped in joy at having been found by their keepers. The Wolf turned into Ice and the Crane turned into a wisp of Flame, joining with Billy and Kim. The pain was nigh unbearable for a moment as their spirit animals joined with them, granting them power unlike anything they had experienced. It was their test to see if they could stand the pain, to endure in the face of physical and mental anguish in order to reach a higher level of perfection. Once the torment was over, they opened their eyes to find themselves clad in their armor, this time in darker shades of their colors. Billy was in royal blue, with flames of Ice racing up the left side of his armor and Kim had wore a deep magenta suit with white flames up her going up her right side and back, spreading out like wings. They smiled at each other maniacally and teleported off to join Zedd on their earth. 

~*~*~*

In the normal reality, the gang had finally defeated the Golem's by wiping off the glyph that stood for "life" that was written on their foreheads. After a long and grueling battle, they had finally proven themselves worthy of gaining the power of the Ninjetti. They too returned to Earth to find their towns in shambles and Serpentera wreaking havoc ad hoc on anything that moved. Tommy swore and pounded his fist into the ground.

"Damn them, they took total advantage of us being gone. I'll bet those two have turned the town inside out and upside down while we were gone," Rocky was about to reply, when he spotted Kim and Billy coming up to them in their Ninjetti uniforms. 

"Au contraire Thomas...we have been on a little fieldtrip as you can tell by our new attire. I really like what Zedd has done in terms of redecorating though," Billy says with a nasty smile, waiting for the perfect moment to unleash his new power on Tommy. All the Rangers are dumbstruck as they saw Kim and Billy in Ninjetti attire. They thought that only those who were pure of heart could attain the Power. Aisha speaks up for once. 

"Ok, how did you do it? Last we saw you; you were so far away from being pure of heart. There is no way for you to have quested for the great Power," Kim laughed and launched a small fireball at Aisha,

"Silly little bear, so many things none of you can ever comprehend about us, and the powers we hold," Billy and Kim stood off against their former friends, waiting to set it off. 

"So what do you say, Ninjetti vs. Ninjetti? Or do you need to salvage what is left of your pathetic little town first?" Billy asked while eyeing Tommy, hoping he took the bait.

"The power of the falcon is more than you can handle Billy," Tommy said confidently. Billy smirked. 

"Well, I hope you can put up a better fight than you did last time Oliver," Billy retorted. Tommy snarled, and launched at Billy. Tommy swiped his saber at Billy, but he flipped away. Billy held his hand toward the ground and created an ice beam. He trapped Tommy's feet in the ice, stopping his movement. 

"If you like my Wolf Ice Beam, then you'll love this," Billy said as a powerful lance appeared in his hand. Billy stuck the lance into the ice and released powerful jolts, which jolted Tommy's body. He yelped in pain and was unable to move. 

"Pink Crane Flames Encircle!" Kim called, as she released three fire rings, which trapped Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. Kimberly laughed, as a bow and arrows appeared in her hand. She shot three flaming arrows. Each one struck the red, black, and yellow rangers, and sparks ensued. 

~*~*~*

"ALPHA, HAVE YOU RESTORED THE COMMAND CENTER'S POWER?" Zordon asked. 

"Yes Zordon, the rangers were successful, and we are nearly back to full power," Alpha said. 

"GOOD, NOW YOU MUST TELEPORT THE RANGERS HERE NOW. THEY ARE IN GRAVE DANGER. SOMEHOW, BILLY AND KIMBERLY HAVE GAINED NINJETTI POWERS THAT ARE FAR STRONGER THAN I ANTICIPATED," Zordon said. 

"Teleporting now," Alpha said. 

~*~*~*

Suddenly, the four troubled rangers were teleported from the battlefield. 

"Awe...darn, we almost had them," Kim said. 

"Don't worry love, they can run all they want. They're just avoiding the inevitable," Billy replied. 

"What should we do now?" Kim asked. 

"Let's report to Zedd and show him our new powers. The powers that will one day put an end to him," Billy said, with an evil glint. 

"Yes, I can't wait," Kim replied. 

"Besides, I'm in the mood to kill something. And if it can't be Tommy, I guess Goldar will have to do," Billy replied evilly. Kim smiled and took his arm as they teleported into Serpentera.

AN: Hope you liked it! Chapter 6 will be out soon. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review! Later! 


	6. Coming of Fire and Ice

Disclaimer: We don't own them obviously. AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Here is chapter 6, so read and enjoy! Quiet Evil  
  
Chapter 6  
  
By Andrea McPherren and Tanya DePass  
  
Lilacmoon@hotmail.com and direwolf1211@attbi.com  
  
Billy and Kim arrived as Zedd ordered Serpentera to take off and return to the moon, which teleported Vampirus back to the moon-base as well. Goldar whirled and looked astounded at Zedd's command.  
  
"Lord Zedd, we have them under our thumbs, why retreat now?" Goldar demanded angrily. Billy smirked and looked over at Goldar with a maniacal gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Sun Tzu, the Art of War. He who allows the enemy to assume false victory has assured his own. I'll assume you never read it since you never managed to beat us," Billy said, as he let his gaze roam over Goldar with nothing but ill intent in his look. Goldar had enough, Zedd running from an assured victory and this insolent human attempting to humiliate him was too much for the simian warrior. He pulled his sword and lunged at Billy, who created an Ice shield and deflected Goldar's mad dash. Billy turned to face his opponent, a blade of Crystalline Ice with an electric charge blazing through it in his hand.  
  
"Now you simian freak, you pay for each time you insulted me by word or by deed!" Billy dove in a parried nicely. Well enough in fact to sever Goldar's head from his neck, the only part that wasn't armored. He flicked the sword into non-existence, took Kim's hand and headed to their quarters.  
  
"We are tired, please let us know when we arrive at the moon," Kim says as she is led away to their chambers.  
  
~*~*~* On Earth, the Rangers were all taking turns in the med-bay, sore and injured from their sound thrashing at the hands of their former companions. The only reason Tommy wasn't trying to throttle something was because he still had very little feeling in his legs from the icy treatment that he was subjected to. The others were quiet, wondering if they would have to resort to actually killing Kim and Billy to get them off their backs. However, they couldn't escalate the fight no matter how badly they wanted to.  
  
~*~*~* Billy and Kim were locked in a heated kiss once they had reached their quarters. Kim broke the kiss, and began to unbutton his shirt. "That was wonderful how you finally put an end to that imbecile," Kim said, as she began to kiss and nip at Billy's firm chest.  
  
"Yes, my love. And Zedd and Rita are next in line," Billy said as he removed her top and discarded her bra. Billy probed his tongue lightly along her neck, as he kissed and nipped his way down. He came to her collarbone, and continued his way down until he was suckling and nipping at her tender breasts. Kimberly moaned in pleasure at his actions as she wove her fingers into his hair. Billy moved back up and captured her lips again. He lifted her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, as he walked to the bed. Billy laid her down, as they shed the rest of their clothes.  
  
"I need you Billy," Kimberly rasped. Billy complied as entered her, which earned him a satisfied cry of pleasure. Kimberly wrapped her legs around him, as he moved in and out of her with a steady rhythm. They climaxed together and snuggled close as they both settled down. The two exhausted lovers fell into a deep sleep in each other's arms.  
  
~*~*~* "Aren't you going to reprimand him Zeddy?! He killed Goldar! Goldar can be dolt brain, but he's been our loyal servant for over 10,000 years!" Rita ranted.  
  
"That may be so Rita, but did you see how effortlessly Billy put away one of the fiercest warriors in the galaxy? How long do you think the rangers will last against something like that? He and Kimberly were simply toying with the rangers in their most recent battle. We are much better off, and Goldar did attack Billy. Billy could do nothing but retaliate," Zedd reasoned. Rita had a very uneasy feeling, but she kept her mouth shut for the time being.  
  
~*~*~* The Rangers on Earth sat around stunned as they realized that the dark version of their Ninjetti power was nothing to play with. Everyone has recovered from their injuries and was checking for signs of their enemies on the Earth. Tommy was stalking around the Command center like a caged animal, not bothering to keep a lid on his temper. The others left after checking over the scans one last time for the night.  
  
None of the Rangers felt up to trying to get Tommy to calm down, and maybe letting him alone would help. The night passed quietly, with the Vampirus monster hibernating on Serpentera until the next time they attack the Earth. Billy and Kim head back to their homes, knowing they can't be missing overnight. Billy saluted Zedd as he prepared to leave.  
  
"Farewell for now my liege. I am at your beck and call when we next attack the Rangers," Billy said, with a cold smile and small bow as he teleported back to Earth with Kim hand in hand. As they were walking to Kim's house, Adam spotted them, and he tried to talk to Kim. I f only to convince himself that his friends really are beyond help.  
  
"Kim, Billy please...I just want to ask you...are you really enjoying what you are doing to us, have you really turned against us your friends?" Billy laughed at Adam, as Kim saunters up to him with dangerous gleam in her eyes.  
  
"Why little frog you ask silly questions, surely you can tell by our actions we are no friends of yours. Now leave before I make Frog Leg fricassee out of you," Kim said as she flips a streak of flame at Adam's feet, laughing maniacally as he scampered away from her. "Fine Kim, Billy, have it your way. Next we meet, it's as enemies," Adam teleported off in a blaze of black energy. Billy snickered cruelly as they continued on to Kim's house.  
  
"Stupid of him really, he always was an idealist. Sucks for him now don't it?" Billy said, as he escorted Kim to her door and settled for a brief hug as he noticed her mother watching out of the window. "Farewell love, when we have more privacy I'll greet you properly," he said, as he motioned to the window. Billy waved at Kim's mom and headed home, a little disgruntled that he didn't get to kiss her goodnight. Billy entered his home to find his father waiting for him to walk in, and he didn't look too happy.  
  
"Nice of you to come home William. How's Kim?" Billy stops mid-stride to look at his father.  
  
"Evening to you father. What do you mean how is Kimberly?" Billy looked at his father innocently. He had given his father no reason to think that anything was going on between him and Kim; even if he had, he was nearly 18. Hank looked at his son, a scowl on his normally calm face.  
  
"Since when did you two start dating or in more vulgar terms start fucking around on Tommy?"  
  
Billy turned to face his father, his rage barely concealed at what must have transpired to have this accusation levied against him.  
  
"Father, why are you accusing me like this? What have I done to you to make you suddenly mistrust me?" Hank stood up and stands face to face with his son.  
  
"William, I ran into Tommy today, and he was in tears. I asked him what was wrong and he told me that he caught you and Kim in a rather compromising position and you both laughed it off as if hurting a good friend was a damn good joke," Billy started to laugh, snickering at first then he goes into hysterics on the floor.  
  
"Dad...come on. You believe him over your own son. That's rich. Dad, you raised me better than that you know. Tommy is just mad cause' they broke up. I didn't think he would stoop this low though," Billy said. Hank stood still, wondering if his son was telling the truth or playing him for a fool.  
  
"Very well, stand up and look me in the eye while you tell me you and Kim weren't caught in the act by Tommy. If you can do that, I'll believe you, since you could never tell a lie without being stuttering or breaking eye contact,"  
  
Billy picked himself up off the floor and looked his father square in the eye. "Father, Kim and I have NEVER been caught in a compromising situation by Tommy. I swear my life on it. Now may I be excused? I need to calm down," Hank nods, wondering what the hell is going on with Billy and his friends.  
  
Tommy and Kim suddenly breaking up, and the accusation from Tommy. Billy heads to his room, shutting the door before he flies in a mental tirade at Tommy. Meanwhile...Kim was getting the same treatment at home from her mother while Tommy was sitting in his room in the dark, trying to think of ways to get back at Billy and Kim. ~*~*~* The next morning, Billy and Kimberly went to school as usual. Tommy practically had a tempter tantrum in the hallway, but Rocky and Adam were able to restrain him.  
  
"Guys, I think we should tell their parents what has happened," Tommy said.  
  
"We can't do that Tommy, our covers would be blown too," Adam reasoned. Tommy pounded his fist into the locker. Kim pulled Billy into a corner and kissed his passionately.  
  
"I so love seeing Tommy so insecure," Kim said.  
  
"Me too, I would have kissed your right in front of him, but after the incidents with our parents, we must be more careful.  
  
"Okay, so only kisses in private, and lovemaking only in our quarters on the moon," Kim whispered. Billy smirked.  
  
"We must go there after school," Billy said.  
  
"You bet we are," Kim replied, as they trailed off to class. Classes ended for the day, and Billy and Kim wasted no time in teleporting to the moon palace.  
  
"Lord Zedd, Kim and I wish to unleash our new zords upon Angel Grove," Billy said, with a bow.  
  
"Yes, I will send Vampirus to fight the rangers on the ground, while you two attack with your zords!" Zedd exclaimed. Vampirus, Rito, and the Tengus teleported to the park to start an attack, while Billy and Kim prepped their zords.  
  
~*~*~* The four rangers walked to the youth center together in silence. Tommy seemed to be in a permanent bad mood. It became worse when the Tengus, Rito, and the Vampirus monster intercepted their path.  
  
"Hello power punks! Time to rumble!" Rito said.  
  
"It's Morphin Time!" Tommy called.  
  
"White Ranger Power!" Tommy called.  
  
"Black Ranger Power!" Adam called.  
  
"Yellow Ranger Power!" Aisha called.  
  
"Red Ranger Power!" Rocky called. Adam and Aisha took on the Tengus, while Rocky handled Vampirus, and Tommy handled Rito.  
  
~*~*~* "Ready for this my love?" Billy asked, as they stood beside each other in the park, only a few miles away from where the rangers were fighting.  
  
"I can't wait," Kim replied.  
  
"It's Morphin Time!" Billy called.  
  
"Power of Fire! Pink Crane!" Kim called.  
  
"Power of Ice! Blue Wolf!" Billy called.  
  
"We call on the power of the Ninjetti!  
  
"Storm Crane zord, power up!" Kim called.  
  
"Dire Wolf zord, power up!" Billy called.  
  
~*~*~* The battle was going nowhere, but suddenly a ferocious growl and a fierce bird cry attracted everyone's attention. Billy's Dire Wolf trampled through downtown Angel Grove, while Kim's Storm Crane zord flew through the sky, trailing a fire tail. Tommy growled.  
  
"Rocky, you and Aisha stay here and deal with them. Adam, you take on Billy, I'll take Kim," Tommy said.  
  
"Be careful Tommy," Adam said.  
  
"Oh I will. Billy may have beaten me, but Kimberly won't," Tommy growled.  
  
"Black Frog Ninja zord, Power up!" Adam called.  
  
"White Falcon Ninja zord, Power up!" Tommy called. Billy snickered evilly as he saw through Tommy's divide and conquer methodology.  
  
"Very well little frog, you said when next we meet it would be as enemies. Let's see how you like being put on ice," Billy fired a volley of ice spikes at the Ninja Frog zord, getting one knee joint and getting a couple of spikes embedded in the roof of the zord.  
  
"Well Kermit, how do you like my new ice spikes?" Billy asked as he maneuvered the Dire Wolf Zord to grab the nearly severed knee joint of the Frog zord, As he was about to fling Adam into the nearest building, he is stopped by a piercing scream.  
  
"Billy! I've been hit! Damn," Kim screamed in frustration as her Storm Crane zord starts to spiral wildly. Tommy had let loose with everything he had in a blind rage. Once he heard Kim calling for Billy, anything resembling good sense left his mind. He let loose with another volley of missiles aimed directly at the cockpit.  
  
Billy released the Frog Zord and sent a wall of ice directly in front of Kim's position, speeding over to her projected landing spot. He caught her Crane zord in the jaws of his Wolf Zord, cursing Tommy using every swear that he knew. Once Kim was teleported into the safety of his Zord, he whirled the Dire wolf in the direction of Tommy's Falcon Zord.  
  
"Oliver! Face me, how dare you try to kill her! You fucking coward. Zord to Zord, man to man, show yourself Oliver!" Billy screamed at the top of his lungs, locking all of his weapons on Tommy's coordinates.  
  
"Let's see how he likes a taste of his own medicine," Billy hit the fire button that unleashed his entire arsenal at once. Homing missiles, Sonic Disruptor beams, Electromagnetic Pulse missiles, and Heat seeking Vulcan laser turrets all focused on the Falcon Zord. Billy laughed maniacally as the Zord took massive damage, spiraling to the ground in a beautiful arc.  
  
"Now, how does it feel to see your beloved white knight on the way to hell Rangers? I hope there's enough left for a funeral, I'm gonna enjoy doing the tango over his grave," Billy said as he took Kim's hand, as they watch the Falcon Zord plummet to it's demise. The question on everyone's mind was asking if Tommy survive the assault. The remaining good Rangers rush over to the wreckage, hoping that Tommy is at the least alive, or if he died, that he at least went quickly. Adam and Rocky start pulling shards of debris away, looking for signs of Tommy or parts there of. Rocky saw his gloved hand, weakly clenching in the waning sunlight, refusing to give up.  
  
"Alpha, we need emergency medical evac now!" Rocky all but screamed into his communicator as the wreckage of the Falcon Zord and Tommy's broken body was teleported back to the Command Center. After seeing their former comrades in arms teleport away, Billy and Kim head back to the moon base. Billy started to check Kim over for any sign of injury, ignoring Zedd's excited babbling at Tommy's demise. Once Billy was satisfied that Kim was ok, he turned his attention to Zedd.  
  
"One down, 3 to go Zedd. We are heading back to Earth; our parents are getting suspicious about our disappearances. No need to let them on about what we are really doing. Not yet, anyway, besides I want to see the news about the White Ranger's death in battle today. Zedd stopped jumping around in joy. There was something cold and frankly scary in the way Billy was looking at him and speaking as well. It's as if the attack on Kim broke down whatever was keeping him in check, and under his thumb.  
  
*I am so glad I'm not the Rangers now.* Zedd thought  
  
"Go my warriors; take some time to recover from this battle. It will take time to repair your Zord Kimberly. I will be in contact once we are ready to move on to the next phase of our plan. Good work my Ninjetti," Billy and Kim only nodded curtly and teleported out, while the Rangers wait in anxious silence about the fate of their leader.  
  
Billy walked Kim to her house and headed in to catch the early evening news. He's still glued to the TV when his father walked in.  
  
"Evening son, what are you looking at?" Hank asks his son, wondering what he was so intent on catching on the news.  
  
"...and today in the top story of the evening it seems the White Ranger has met his end in battle against two evil Rangers. The Blue and Pink Rangers have been on a campaign of terror for the last few weeks that have left nothing but mass destruction in their wake. This footage was shot by a local worker at Angel Grove Securities Firm. No announcement has been made by the Rangers about the White Rangers condition, but it is the unofficial opinion that there is no way anyone could have survived the destructive volley from the Blue Ranger's Zord. If we are given any updates, we will break in with them. This is your local anchor, Jenny Zahn signing off for this evening,"  
  
Billy hopped up and brushed past his father, impatient about the status of Tommy. True, Ranger or not, no one should have been able to survive that volley of weaponry he launched at Tommy, but he had a bad habit of always bouncing back from things like this when Zedd threw them at him.  
  
"William! What is wrong with you? You are ignoring everything I said since I walked in," Hank demanded impatiently of his son. Billy whirled and looked at his father.  
  
"Sorry dad, I was just concerned about the latest attack. It seems as if the evil Rangers are playing for keeps. It just worries me a little if they are going to start killing people. Anyway, I have a lot of work to do for school. Night dad," Billy dashed upstairs and started his physics homework, wondering if Tommy did indeed live.  
  
Meanwhile in the Command Center. the Rangers are finally called by Zordon to let them know the status of Tommy's injuries. "RANGERS, I HAVE GOOD NEWS AND BAD NEWS. TOMMY WILL LIVE, BUT HIS INJURIES HAVE RENDERED HIM USELESS TO THE TEAM. HE ALSO ATTEMPTED TO KILL KIMBERLY. EVEN IF SHE IS EVIL, KILLING OR ATTEMPTING TO KILL IS A VIOLATION OF THE RANGER CODE. I AM FORCED TO STRIP HIS POWERS FROM HIM FOR THIS OFFENCE. I AM RECALLING JASON TO ACTION TO LEAD THE TEAM.  
  
IN ADDITION, UNTIL WE CAN EITHER STOP BILLY AND KIMBERLY OR NEGATE THEIR POWERS, I AM GOING TO ASK ZACHARY AND TRINI TO RESUME ACTIVE DUTY ONCE THEY RETURN TO ANGEL GROVE. YOU MAY SEE TOMMY SOON; HE IS STILL BEING TREATED FOR HIS INJURIES. I HAVE INFORMED HIM OF HIS PUNISHMENT. AS SOON AS HE IS HEALED, AND I CAN GET JASON HERE THE POWER TRANSFER WILL BEGIN AND JASON MUST QUEST FOR THE GREAT POWER. I WILL CONTACT YOU AS SOON AS TOMMY IS CONSCIOUS,"  
  
The rangers all stood stock still, shocked that their numbers had fallen to three within a matter of days of getting their new powers. Adam sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face in a sign of utter defeat.  
  
"I knew he would do that. Now we're down to three, and we will be lucky if Billy doesn't go on some rampage cause Tommy tried to take out Kim in a blind fit of temper. I say we call it a night and at least get some rest. Despite all this we do have school tomorrow," The others just nodded wearily and teleported out, letting Alpha take care of Tommy, hoping that Jason, Trini and Zack get back to action really soon.  
  
AN: Hope you liked it! Chapter 7 should be out soon. Thanks for reading, and please leave a review! Later alligators! 


	7. Dragon vs Direwolf

Disclaimer: We don't own power rangers, which is pretty obvious. 

AN: Here's chapter 7, hope you enjoy it. Thanks for all the reviews!

Quiet Evil

Chapter 7

By Andrea McPherren and Tanya DePass

Lilacmoon@hotmail.com and direwolf1211@attbi.com 

As Billy wandered around his room unable to sit still... wanting to call Kim or at least see her; Kim was being grilled further by her father on the phone about her sudden change in attitude toward Tommy. "...but Dad, you never liked him anyway. I'd thought you would be glad that I'm not dating him anymore. Yeah, well that's an assumption not helped by Tommy spreading vulgar rumors about Billy and me. He told Billy's dad that he caught us in the act, and that we laughed it off, mom already gave me the 3rd degree. So, that's no reason for him to tell lies about Billy or me! Fine Dad, take his side then, no wonder mom divorced you!" Kim said, as she hung up on her father and stormed past her mother, cursing angrily under her breath. 

"Kimberly Ann Hart! What did he say to you?" Kim's mother demanded, as Kim nearly made a clean get-away to her room. 

"He asked if I had ever given Tommy a reason to think I was seeing Billy behind his back, and to tell the truth. Was I seeing Billy in such an intimate way. I mean he believes a boy he didn't even like me dating over his own daughter? And Billy, we grew up together, there is no way dad would have cause to think he would do something so underhanded. No wonder dad's still single and apparently bitter... 

Anyway, I do have homework to do," Kim started to head upstairs, but as an afterthought asked her mom if Billy can come over, since she really did need help in physics. 

"Mom, may Billy come over? I really do need his help with physics. It's just not my strong suit," 

"Sure honey. I'm sure he has to be just as upset as you are at these lies. I'm sure Mr. Cranston can't be too thrilled either. I'm sorry I yelled at you like that about this. Go on, I need to get some work done. See you later," 

"Sure mom, thanks," Kim said in a perfect mockery of her past self, all innocence and light. She picked up the phone to call her beloved wolf, while the others prepared to fill Jason in on what's been happening in his absence. Rocky began, since Tommy had left the command center once his powers were transferred to Jason. He needed time to think and to heal, and he couldn't stand the piteous looks he was getting from the others. Jason leaned against a console as Rocky continues his story... 

"...He must have been bitten while Goldar and Zedd held us captive. He didn't act any different at all, nor did any of us even think to ask if he was ok. You know how he is, he didn't even offer to let Alpha scan him. I think it would have been too late anyway, since the venom fused with his powers and the only way to take their powers away are to kill them. Once Tommy wigged out and tried to kill Kim, I think it made us all walking targets, Jason. There was something in Billy's voice as he mocked us that made me afraid," Jason would have fallen over had he not been leaning against a console. It was hard to believe two of his best friends from childhood had been turned into these monsters that the others were describing. He couldn't imagine Billy inspiring fear in anyone, no matter how much he knew Billy had grown up. And the fact that Tommy had tried to kill Kim was mind boggling. "Ok, so they are still going to school, since they cant just up and disappear. The whole school knows since they are making it a point to be all over each other. Wonderful, just what I needed to come back to. Adam, you said talking just didn't work huh?" Jason asked. Adam sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, Kim tried to fry me. She thought it was amusing. And Billy did his best to put me on ice during that last battle. If Tommy hadn't gone for Kim, I'd probably be out of commission as well. One thing I do know, Billy's feeling for Kim are real, evil or not they are mad about each other. I think the last thing we want to do is attack them separately. Divide and conquer isn't going to work, since Billy seems to have lost his cool once Kim was attacked. Did Zack and Trini accept the offer to come back?" Adam asked. 

"Yeah, as soon as they get back we will all go to Phaedos. Their plane arrived about an hour ago. I'm sure they need some time and they can't just dash off as soon as they get home, family and all that. We should be able to go tomorrow, especially if time doesn't flow the same way on Phaedos as it does here. I don't know about you guys, but I need to get some sleep, I'm still jet lagged and wiped out. Besides, I need to find Tommy and make sure he's not doing anything stupid. I'll see you all in tomorrow after school, call me if you need me before then," Jason teleports out in a blaze of White energy in search of Tommy, while the others head home with heavy hearts, worried about the outcome of their next fight with their former friends.

~*~*~*

Jason could hear Tommy performing an intense kata as he got closer to him. He was in the middle of the park shrouded in the darkness. 

"Tommy!" Jason called, but received no answer. 

"Tommy!" Jason called again. 

"Leave me alone Jase," Tommy replied. 

"Can't do that my friend. We need to talk," Jason said. 

"What is there to talk about? My life is pretty much ruined, thanks to that bastard," Tommy spat. 

"Yo Tommy, you know that Billy's being controlled. He and Kim really don't have control over their actions," Jason said. 

"In some ways maybe, but they still have some control," Tommy said. 

"Why do you say that?" Jason asked. Tommy snorted. 

"Just wait till you see them all over each other tomorrow at school. And I also think they will soon over power Zedd," Tommy said. 

"What makes you say that?" Jason asked. 

"For one thing, their powers were more than Zedd can handle. And when I attacked Kimberly and Billy came at me, I heard him scream that he was going to kill me like he had killed Goldar," Tommy said. 

"Billy killed Goldar?!" Jason exclaimed. 

"I wouldn't doubt it, wait until you fight him and you'll see what I mean," Tommy said. 

"I believe that there is a way to free them both of this evil though Tommy. Do you think that if we could get them back that you could forgive them?" Jason asked. Tommy's eyes became dark. 

"Never," Tommy replied. 

"But Tommy, you did things your not proud of when you were under Zedd's control. This is no different," Jason said. 

"Yes there is. Billy stole Kim from me, and that fact will always remain, evil or not," Tommy said. 

"But Tommy..." Jason began, but was cut off by Tommy again. 

"Just go home white ranger. See ya around," Tommy replied, as he left. Jason sighed defeated, and returned home to sleep. The jet lag was really catching up with him. 

~*~*~*

Kimberly finished her last physics problem under the tutelage of Billy. 

"Finally, that's done. I can't wait till I don't have to bother with this anymore. By the way my love, when are we getting rid of the odd couple?" Kim asked. 

"How does putting them on ice tomorrow after school sound?" Billy asked. 

"Delightful, then we'll have the palace all to ourselves. Though I will be doing some redecorating, because Rita and Zedd have no style," Kim said. Billy pulled her into a heated kiss, before getting up. 

"I'll see you in the morning my lovely crane," Billy said, as he kissed her again. 

"Till tomorrow my beloved wolf," Kim replied, as Billy left. 

~*~*~*

Billy and Kim stood at their locker, while the stares of their former friends bored into their backs. 

"Would you look at that, Zordon took Tommy's powers away and gave them to Jason," Kim said. 

"No matter, Jason will fall just as easily as Tommy," Billy told her. As Billy and Kim walked to class, they passed by their former friends. Tommy and Billy fixed a cold stare on each other, insuring that their fight was not over. 

School went by quickly that day, and after class, Billy and Kim wasted no time in teleporting to the moon palace. 

Once they were back there, they wasted no time in getting intimate. Billy was almost frantic in his desire to have her. 

"Kim, I was so frightened when I saw your zord spirally out of control. I thought I was going to lose my mind," Billy said in-between frantic kisses to her neck and jaw. Kim worried slightly, since Billy wasn't the type to freak out about such things, at least not since their conversion to evil. She tipped his head toward hers and looked him in the eye. "No need to worry about me love, I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself, ok? Besides, now that they realize Tommy is a loose cannon, and his powers were taken away and given to Jason..." Billy kissed her forehead and let his head lay on her chest. 

"I know, but I think his loss of power may have sent him over the edge. A wounded animal is very dangerous Kim. I know, I've been that wounded animal way too often. I still say we should watch out for him power or no power. In fact that may make him even more of a threat, he has nothing to lose now," While Billy and Kim were talking, Rita had been eavesdropping outside their quarters, when she tripped over something in the hallway, signaling her presence to Billy and Kim. Billy morphed and went out to investigate. 

"So you've resorted to spying on us? You are some piece of work, go before I get really pissed off and kill you," He said with a menacing look in his eyes that showed he meant business. Rita swore under her breath and left the doorway, but she left inspired to bring back an old friend. 

~*~*~*

Meanwhile on Earth the others were worried about Tommy's mental health, especially his parents, Kim's mom and Billy's dad. They saw his earlier accusation of Kim and Billy as a desperate plea for help or attention, making himself look bitter and angry in the end. The others were letting him have his space, to cope with everything that had happened; which only served to make him spiral deeper into paranoia. Tommy was sitting in the lakeshore sulking when he heard someone behind him.

"Go away, I have no desire to be consoled," Rita snickered.

"How about a desire for revenge Green Ranger?" Rita asked, with a devilish smile. 

"The green ranger powers are gone," Tommy replied. 

"Oh no Tommy, I have the power to bring them back. Then you can kill Billy and take your Kimberly back," Rita said. Tommy smirked evilly, like he had during his time as the green ranger. 

"All right, I'm game," Tommy replied. Rita chuckled evilly, as Tommy disappeared with her to her secret lair. 

~*~*~*

Jason, Trini, and Zack stood before Zordon. 

"Good luck guys, and be careful," Rocky said. 

"We will. And don't worry the Zackman and his crew shall return," Zack said, with his usual excitement. 

"Did you talk to Tommy?" Adam asked to Jason. 

"Yea, but I wasn't very successful. I'm really worried about him guys. Wounded animals are extremely dangerous," Jason said, remembering the analogy that Billy had once used when Tommy had lost the green powers for good. 

"We'll keep things in tact here until you guys get back," Aisha told them, as the three rangers were teleported to Phaedos. 

~*~*~*

Later on that day, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha arrived at the youth center, only to see that Billy and Tommy were in the middle of a fierce battle. 

**__**

I know the deal   
I know their sound   
I know their feel 

Well I know the end   
And all I say is all I ever have to say   
I know the sign 

"Oh no, what is he thinking?" Adam asked. 

"If they're not careful, they're going to reveal our identities," Aisha said. 

"I don't think they care Ish," Rocky replied. 

"Guys, maybe you should finish this in the park," Aisha suggested. 

"I think that's a good idea," Kim agreed. She also shared the others concerns about their identities. 

"Fine, let's go," Tommy said. Billy nodded, and the group left the youth center. People began to follow, but the rangers teleported away before they could be seen or followed. 

~*~*~*

**__**

So I am right and I am real   


****

I know exactly how it feels 

They arrived at the empty edge of the park. Tommy began laughing maniacally. 

"Now I can show you my new trick. Or should I say old trick," Tommy said.

**__**

I will win   
**I wont stop until I get them**   
**I will win**

"DragonZord!" Tommy called, as he began the evil green ranger. The others gasped audibly. Tommy had joined with the dark side again. Billy and Kim were equally surprised, but knew that Rita had something to do with this. And he would have her head for it. 

Billy and Kim morphed, as did Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. 

**__**

I know the thrill   
**I know their feel**   
**I know the call**   
**Well I know the time**   
**And all I have to do is all I ever do**   
**Well I know the game**

"Now Billy, I will kill you, and Kimberly will be mine again," Tommy said dangerously. 

"I doubt that Oliver; you are still no match for me," Billy replied, as they faced off. 

"I don't believe this!" Rocky exclaimed. 

Tommy and Billy were evenly matched, and neither was willing to give in. Billy refused to give up his beloved crane, and Tommy refused to give up on getting her back.

**__**

'Cause I am right and I am real   
**I know exactly how it feels**   
**Cause I...**

****

...will win   
**I wont stop until I get them**   
**I will win**

"You stole her from me! And you'll die painfully for it bastard!" Tommy yelled. 

"I didn't steal her Oliver! She chose me over you!" Billy yelled back. The battle raged on and grew to a stalemate. Rocky had contacted Zordon, and at that time, Zordon teleported Tommy into a containment field inside the command center. Billy took Kim's hand, and teleported them to the moon palace.

**__**

'Cause I am right and I am real   
**I know exactly how it feels**   
**Cause I...**

****

...will win   
**I wont stop until I get them**   
**I will win**

I will win   
**I wont stop until I get them**   
**I will win**

~*~*~*

"Zordon, Tommy's evil again! How can that be?" Adam asked. 

"This is Rita's handy work. It seems that Rita feels threatened by Billy and Kim, so she enlisted Tommy's help and used his feeling for the need of revenge. But Tommy has become evil willingly, therefore there is nothing I can do," Zordon said. 

"So we just let him loose on Angel Grove?!" Aisha exclaimed. 

"I CAN KEEP HIM HERE FOR A WHILE, BUT HE WILL SOON LEARN HOW TO BREAK THE CONTAINMENT FIELD," Zordon said with a heavy heart. The rangers lowered their heads in defeat. Just when they thought that things couldn't get worse, this had to happen. 

~*~*~*

Billy and Kim arrived in Zedd's throne room. Billy drew his ice blade. 

"How dare you bring the green ranger back! You have crossed us for the last time Rita Repulsa!" Billy screamed in rage, as he made a clean swipe at Rita, taking her head off. Zedd looked on in horror as his wife was beheaded by his charge. But he had suspected Rita's love spell for a while now, and he needed to side with his charges in order to keep his head. 

"Well done William, now that she is out of the way, things will run much smoother," Zedd told them. 

"Save it Zedd. Only when you are out of the way will things run smoother. Billy will become ruler, and I will be his queen," Kim said as she fired an arrow from her flaming bow at Zedd. The arrow caught Zedd in his neck and set his body on fire. The bodies were disposed of, and Billy took his place in the chair that was Zedd's. Kimberly moved into his lap, and kissed him hungrily. 

"I've set up a new base for us on earth. It's in the mountains that surround Angel Grove, and it's very well hidden. It suits us much better than this place," Billy said, as he teleported them to this new place. 

They arrived to find a marvel of technology awaiting them. Billy had constructed it in his spare time, while also furnishing the stronghold with furnishings in their respective colors. Billy de-morphed and went to the master suite to get cleaned up as he called for Kim to join him. 

"How do you like it my crane?" Billy asked as he wrapped himself around Kim's body and began to nibble at her neck and ears. 

"I love it, perfect mix of technology and good taste in decorating. Now, let's get all cleaned up so we can get dirty again," Kim said as she climbed in Billy's arms and let him carry her away. 

~*~*~*

Meanwhile, on Phaedos, Trini, Zack and Jason trekked through the jungle until Dulcea jumped down from the trees, stopping them in their tracks. 

"Who are you and what do you want here?" Dulcea was wary of any humans who were found on Phaedos, especially after Zordon had told her of the Dark Ninjetti power that had been released upon their Ranger forces on Earth. Jason looked up at her defiantly; no woman who was barely dressed was going to intimidate him. 

"Zordon sent us; we too are former Rangers who must quest for the Great Power. I have taken Tommy's place and Zack and Trini have agreed to return to active duty. Now will you let us quest?" Jason stood face to face with the warrior, not willing to back down one bit. Dulcea nods her head in respect to the young leader. 

"Very well, let us go to the temple to find your Spirit Animals," Dulcea leads them up the winding stone pathway to the Ninjetti temple. On the way Trini stops and stares over the water. Zack comes up behind her, checking to see if she is ok. 

"What's up Trini, you seem upset," Trini turns to Zack and buried her head in his shoulder. 

"God Zack, Billy and Kim have turned into such monsters. I never would have thought that he would... li..like Kim so much," Trini turned and headed off after Jason and Dulcea, not happy that she revealed that much to Zack. She was wondering if her jealousy would keep her from completing the quest. Zack just shook his head and followed the others to the site of the temple. Once they were there, Dulcea instructed them to close their eyes and allow their animal spirits to come to them. Once they opened their eyes, they were clothed in the uniform of the Ninjetti warrior. Dulcea went to each of them in turn announcing their animal guides. "Trini, swift and deadly...the Panther is your guide," She goes in front of Zack, who seems a little perplexed at his choice of spirit guide..."Zachary, light of heart, swift of foot and free of spirit you are the dolphin," She finally goes to Jason, who isn't sure what to make of his animal guide. "Jason, fierce and noble, leading your friends in battle and in life you are the Lion," Now, rest for a moment, the quest is taxing on the mind and spirit," Dulcea leaves them be for now, hoping they can all overcome personal feelings and do what needs to be done in respect to their former allies. 

AN: We hope you liked it! Chapter 8 should be up soon. Thanks for reading, and please review! Later Gators!


	8. Trials and Tribulations

Disclaimer: We don't own Power Rangers, that's pretty obvious. AN: Here's chapter 8, hope you like it! Thanks for reading, and please review!  
  
Quiet Evil  
  
Chapter 8  
  
By Andrea McPherren and Tanya DePass  
  
Lilacmoon@hotmail.com and Direwolf1211@attbi.com  
  
Kimberly straddled Billy's lap and kissed him hungrily, as they lounged in the Jacuzzi. "We won't be interrupted by anyone this time," Billy rasped, as he nuzzled Kim's shoulders and neck.  
  
"I need you Billy," Kimberly breathed. Billy complied to her request as he gently lifted her out on to the edge of the Jacuzzi so he could make love to her. As he moved in and out of her, Kim kept moaning Billy's name while digging her nails in his back.  
  
"Damn, damn, damn...Billy..." Kim whined as she got closer to coming. Billy smiled as he took her mouth while pushing her over the edge, feeling overcome when he saw her writhing on his lap, in the throes of one of the most powerful orgasms he had ever given her.  
  
"You are so fucking beautiful Kim," Billy said as he tightened his grip on her, going faster and deeper until he finally came as well. He held her close for a moment, to catch his breath and to slide them back into the whirlpool.  
  
"You know what, I am so hooked on you baby," Billy said, as he held Kim enjoying the feeling of her in his arms.  
  
~*~*~* Jason, Zack, and Trini trekked through the Neola jungle. Suddenly, the three friends were cut off from each other. Trini couldn't see a thing, because her surroundings were pitch black. Suddenly, an image of Billy and Kimberly appeared. Trini felt her heart ache as she watched them kiss passionately.  
  
"What's the matter Trini? Did you actually think that I loved you? Your stupid assumption that you needed to translate everything I said hurt me more than it helped. I love Kimberly, that's something you'll just have to live with," Billy told her coldly.  
  
"And don't try that pathetic "you stole him from me" bit, because Tommy has made us quite sick of that," Kim replied, her voice equally as cold.  
  
"You must let go you cub, or you cannot accept your powers," a gray panther said as it approached her.  
  
"I don't know if I can," Trini said, as she began to sob.  
  
"Be strong young cub, be strong," the Panther urged.  
  
~*~*~* Jason found himself watching a fierce battle between Billy and Tommy. Both were after blood, and it pained Jason to see two of his best friends trying to kill each other. And Kimberly watched with an intent glare on Tommy.  
  
"She really loves Billy," Jason said, as he finally believed it.  
  
"Only when you accept this and realize that Thomas may be lost to you, will you be able to assume your position as the leader of the power rangers," a snow white lion said, as it approached Jason.  
  
"But I can save them all, can't I?" Jason asked.  
  
"I am afraid not cub. William and Kimberly were stolen from the light by evil; Thomas has let his rage consume him and willingly joined with evil. His soul can never be freed, but William and Kimberly can. And can only be freed with you and the other rangers united," the lion said, as he disappeared.  
  
"I accept my fate. I may not be able to save Tommy, but I will save Billy and Kimberly," Jason said, with determination lining his face.  
  
~*~*~* While Trini and Jason were engaged in their trials, Zack found himself in a pitch black arena. No one seemed to be there. "Hello, anyone there?" Zack called, and was shocked to find a mirror, only there was no reflection. As he wandered around the mirror, he caught a flash of movement and spun to face his father.  
  
"Ok, this is weird. I know you can't be my real dad, so who are you?" "I am your father Zachary. See what will happen when your friends abandon you. See how they will see through your jester facade of an easy smile and a glib tongue? Friends are nothing to value son. Why do you let the needs of others dictate who you pretend to be? I know you are a brilliant, talented young man who lets others think he is merely a jester," Zack could have fallen over, if he actually believed that it was his father speaking to him like this.  
  
"Ok, I know you are a fake. I mean my REAL father doesn't like the whole dancing and singing thing, but that is me...who I am, and my father would NEVER tell me friends are a waste of time. So beat it punk, my father isn't a cynical, hate filled phantasm of my imagination," At Zack's words' the image disappeared and he found himself clothed in a dark green sleeveless gi, with a medallion of a Dolphin on it. He looked up to see Jason wandering the forest as well, clothed in a white sleeveless version of his usual gear, with a lion emblazoned on the front.  
  
"Jase, wait up!" Jason whirled to see Zack, and assumed he had to be an illusion.  
  
"Is it really you?" Jase asked as he took a defensive stance. Zack smiled and waved Jase's antics off.  
  
"C'mon it's the Zack man; relax bro'," Jason smiled and hugged Zack briefly.  
  
"Hey, where is Trini? Do you think she is ok?" Jase asked as he found a spot to rest for a moment. Zack frowned slightly.  
  
"I don't know, she seemed kind of bent out of shape about Billy and Kim being a couple. I hope she can get over it and finish her quest," Zack said.  
  
~*~*~* "Do you really love her Billy, or is this just a lustful attraction?" Trini asked.  
  
"If you really know me as you claim to, then you should know that I've always loved Kimberly," Billy retorted. And suddenly, Trini realized he was right. In their letters to each other after she had left for Switzerland, she remembered how much he would talk about Kim. And she remembered before that when she, Jason, and Zack had been preparing for the peace conference, Billy and Kim had spent a lot of time together.  
  
'That's when it happened. I've lost him and it's time for me to accept it,' Trini told herself.  
  
"All right, I accept it. I see that you two are happy together, even though you're on the wrong side," Trini said. As she said that, the images of Billy and Kim disappeared, and the jungle became her surroundings once again. She was now garbed in a gray gi similar to the boys', only her chest emblem was that of the panther.  
  
"Hey Tri! You did it, slap the Zackman some skin!" Zack cheered, as he held out his hand. Trini giggled and high fived him.  
  
"Great job Trini, now let's go," Jason said.  
  
~*~*~* Billy and Kim had long abandoned the Jacuzzi and were now cuddled together in their king-sized bed. "Shall we go see what trouble we can stir up in Angel Grove my love?" Billy asked.  
  
"You are the mischievous one today, but I think that is a very good idea. Though staying here would be wonderful as well," Kim said, as she sat up, revealing her bare flesh to him. Billy eyed her hungrily. He pulled her back down and climbed over her.  
  
"Angel Grove can wait," Billy said, with a mischievous smirk.  
  
~*~*~* Adam, Aisha, and Rocky sat at the youth center, anxiously awaiting any word from Zordon. Rocky spotted Tommy as he entered the youth center.  
  
"Great," Rocky said. The others glanced over at Tommy, who gave them a cold smirk as he passed by.  
  
"When am I going to wake up from this nightmare?" Aisha asked.  
  
"We've got to be strong Sha," Adam comforted.  
  
"I know, I just want my friends back," Aisha replied. Rocky and Adam couldn't disagree with that.  
  
~*~*~* Jason, Zack, and Trini came to a clearing. Large stone door stood magnificently in front of them. Jason approached the door and touched it. Suddenly, three golem creatures came to life. Jason jumped back and all three went into fighting stance.  
  
"Ninjetti Power! The Lion!" Jason called.  
  
"The Panther!" Trini called.  
  
"The Dolphin!" Zack called.  
  
"Let's take em guys!" Jason called.Once Zack, Trini and Zack had morphed the large golems attacked them, nearly taking Trini out with one hard swipe across the back. As they fought the stone behemoths, Billy and Kim teleported over to Angel Grove, and were wandering about wondering what kinds of trouble they could cause.  
  
Billy had changed his attire to deep indigo denim and Kim only exchanged her usual shade of pink for a much deeper, richer shade. They came to the Juice bar and entered, catching a glimpse of Aisha, Adam and Rocky and on the other side pumping weights like his life depended on it was Tommy.  
  
"Well, well, look what the Dragon zord dragged in Kim," Billy said with a sneer as they took a table directly between their former friends. Tommy sat up at the sound of Billy's voice, barely restraining himself from starting an all out, no holds barred fight in the Youth Center. After their last altercation, Ernie had warned all of them that another fight would get them barred for life from the Center.  
  
"I think Tommy is a little put out since you killed Rita. Now the poor pup has no one to guide him, I'd say he could join us, since we are all evil now, but he'd sooner kill you than join us," Kim said as she flipped through a magazine while Billy observed his enemies.  
  
"True, but Sun Tszu did say keep ones friends close, but one's enemy's closer. I don't think there is anything I could do or say that would convince him to join us, sucks for him then,"  
  
~*~*~* Meanwhile on Phaedos, the gang was doing their best to knock the golems down so they would stay down. Zack got on the back of one, and reached around to grab its forehead and in the process wiped off the glyph it had on its forehead.  
  
"Guys, wipe off the glyph! That's what's giving them so much power!" Zack called as he rolled away from the crumbling golem. The others were soon taken out and Jason, Trini and Zack finished their quest for the Great Power. They immediately teleported back to Angel Grove and went to the one place they knew they would find the guys. Jason walked in to see Billy and Kim chatting while observing Tommy. Billy looked up to see Jason staring straight at him. He gave Jason his most charming smile as he got up and offered his hand to Kim as they sauntered out.  
  
"Good luck Jase, you're going to need it against us. Never thought I'd see you in White though," Billy said as they left the place, heading over to a secluded area of the park. Kim noticed the way Trini looked at Billy as they left, like she finally accepted that they were never meant to be, but she didn't like the fact that Kim had won Billy's heart either.  
  
"Billy, I think Trini will be a problem for me. She looked like she could have ripped my head off when we walked out. I think she still is carrying a torch for you." Billy snorted rudely.  
  
"Even if that's the case, there is no one else for me and woe unto her if she tries to come between us. You saw what I did to Tommy, I won't hesitate to do that to anyone who offends my queen. Let's cause some trouble, give our zords a trial run against their new ones. I made some improvements to our weapons and tracking systems. We can track a fly on Mars and hit it from Earth. There is no way they can escape us if we decide to eliminate them," Kim smiled and kissed Billy gently on the cheek as she assumed the stance.  
  
"Damn your hot when your plotting and scheming," She said, with a look in her eyes that conveyed her desire to make that a reality once they were done. Billy and Kim called their zords and began an assault on Angel Grove.  
  
~*~*~* Jason's communicator beeped. The rangers exchanged weary looks, as they found a corner. "This is Jason, go ahead Zordon," Jason said. "Jason, you and the others must stop Billy and Kimberly. They are attacking Angel Grove in their zords." Zordon said.  
  
"We're on it Zordon. It's Morphin Time!" Jason called.  
  
"White Lion Power!" Jason called.  
  
"Black Frog Power!" Adam called.  
  
"Gray Panther Power!" Trini called.  
  
"Green Dolphin Power!" Zack called.  
  
"Yellow Bear Power!" Aisha called.  
  
"Red Ape Power!" Rocky called.  
  
Tommy had overheard the conversation with Zordon and quickly morphed, while on his way to the harbor to call the Dragonzord.  
  
"We need Ninja zord power now!" the rangers called simultaneously.  
  
"White Lion Ninja Zord, power up!" Jason called.  
  
"Black Frog Ninja Zord, power up!" Adam called.  
  
"Gray Panther Ninja Zord, power up!" Trini called.  
  
"Green Dolphin Ninja Zord, power up!" Zack called.  
  
"Yellow Bear Ninja Zord, power up!" Aisha called.  
  
"Red Ape Ninja Zord, power up!" Rocky called.  
  
Tommy sounded the DragonZord flute and the DragonZord emerged from the sea. Tommy decided to go straight for Billy this time.  
  
"Okay guys, we have an advantage over Billy and Kim. Let's form the Megazord and fight them that way," Jason said, as he flew the Falcon.  
  
"Jase, that may give us more power, but Billy's zord is extremely fast as is Kim's also. And who knows what else Billy's added to the zords," Adam said.  
  
"All right, you guys form the Megazord and I'll see what I can do about Bill," Jason said.  
  
"Just as I thought, Jason always attacks head on. But he's going to learn really quickly that attacking head on with us will be a huge error," Billy said.  
  
"Oh look, the big bad Ninja Megazord is going to try and attack little me. Let's see how they like this," Kim said, as she launched a fire ring at the Ninja Megazord. The ring of fire surrounded the Megazord and the site became an inferno.  
  
"That was great love, but watch this," Billy said, as he fired an ice beam at Jason. The ice froze the wings on the Falconzord and grounded it.  
  
"Damn it! Zordon, Billy has frozen the Falconzord and flames surround the Ninja Megazord!" Jason said.  
  
"I have equipped the Ninja Megazord with a fire coat, so the other rangers should be able to withstand the flames and escape. However, I'm afraid that we can only wait for the Falconzord to thaw," Zordon said.  
  
The Ninja Megazord escaped the fire and engaged in a weaponry battle with the Crane zord. Billy was on his way to help Kim, when the DragonZord intercepted him. Tommy and Billy's eyes met with burning fire as they prepared for another face off.  
  
Billy chuckled evilly as he let loose a volley of missiles at Tommy. After rocking the Dragon Zord's, world he went over to pick up the Dragon Zord in the jaws of his zord and sprinted off with it. He was sick and tired of Tommy and planned to finish it once and for all. He dropped the zord and opened his communication channel. "Thomas, this is the last time I plan to do this with you. I'm tired of this dance and very tired of you. We all could have ruled these weaklings together, and destroyed the very ones who stripped you of your powers. As soon as you get a little upset, what do they do to you? Take your powers away. I mean the ones that were created for you!"  
  
Billy was doing what he did best, talk...he was hoping to coerce Tommy into doing the dirty work for him and Kim, then drop kicking him to the nearest authorities after he was done with the foolish green ranger. Meanwhile, Kim was scorching earth left and right. As they tried to gang up on her, she radioed Billy in hopes that he would be able to give her some breathing room.  
  
"Billy, where the hell are you? I need back up here!" Kim yelled. "Patience my crane, I'm trying to talk sense into our friend here. Do you need my assistance now?" Billy asked.  
  
"No, I just really wanted to hear your voice! Yes I need some support, a missile or two would be nice! The lion zord is really trying to rip a wing off despite being on fire. I left frog boy on the burner for you... I know you two have some unfinished business," A loud boom interrupts their exchange as Kim swears under her breath.  
  
"Damn that bear...be back in a moment," Kim cut off her signal to power up her Phoenix Rising assault, a concentrated beam of pure energy directed at the power core of Aisha's zord.  
  
"Bye, bye yogi, can't say that I'll miss you much," Kim let off the barrage as Aisha's zord was blocked by a red blur that pulled it out of the line of immediate fire, but still gets an arm destroyed.  
  
"Damn, damn, damn...Rocky got in the way of a beautiful shot! Billy, can your EMP Howler's reach me at my current location?" Kim said.  
  
"As you command my love," Billy locked onto the zord's and sent two missiles aimed at their tracking and weapon's systems. Once the volley was sent Kim joined Billy, surprised to find the Dragon zord and the Dire Wolf zord standing facing each other without rapid fire being exchanged.  
  
"Good shot Billy. Now what the hell is he doing here?" Kim asked, irritated at Tommy's presence.  
  
"Calm yourself. I was talking with him about a business arrangement. After all, they stripped him of his powers the ones created for him. I guess they weren't so special since they were just given to Jason with no qualms and no apologies. After all he owes them nothing but a cold dish of revenge," Billy smiled coldly as he awaited his answer.  
  
'If I join with Billy, I can have my revenge on the others. Then, I will ambush Billy, kill him, and take Kim for my own,' Tommy thought to himself evilly.  
  
"All right Billy, I'll join with you and Kim," Tommy replied. Billy smirked evilly, but Kim was slightly unnerved by the fact that Tommy would be close to them. But she kept silent, until she could consult Billy in private. The three left the battlefield, leaving the other rangers broken and beaten. 


	9. False alliances & wounded hope

Disclaimer: We don't own power rangers, yada, yada, yada. 

AN: Here's chapter 9! Enjoy and please leave a review!

Quiet Evil 

Chapter 9

By Andrea McPherren and Tanya DePass

Lilacmoon@hotmail.com and direwolf1211@attbi.com 

Once the smoke cleared from the battlefield, the destruction caused by the 3 evil rangers was awe inspiring. Jason was stalking around the command center ready to explode. He had no idea that his former friends would ever be so hard to handle on the battlefield. He had underestimated them and that was a mistake they all were paying for dearly. Aisha and Rocky's zord's had taken the worst of the damage, with the ape losing an arm and Aisha having her weapons and tracking ripped out of the chassis. Adam, Jason, Zack, and Trini had received enough fire damage to put them out of commission for a while and without Billy's expertise on the alien technology they were going to be hard pressed to be battle ready for the next time they were attacked. While everyone attended their cut's and bruises from the pounding they had just taken; Billy, Kim and Tommy were out in the forest talking. Albeit, it was like watching two animals locked in a cage fighting to get out. It was interesting to observe the two young men play the game of who betrays who first. 

"Thomas, we are all in this together for now. It is a temporary truce to defeat them. The three of us are stronger than 2, and if you will allow me to do so I can make your zord even more powerful as I have done for ours. I know we don't trust each other, and probably never will, but what I want is power and victory over those who would betray us," As he had been speaking Billy has been circling Tommy, gauging his body language and reactions to his words. Kim has been off to the side, dying to speak to Billy privately. Tommy looked over to her and smiled coldly, as if it is only a matter of time until she is his again. Billy caught the look and went to stand in front of Kim. 

"There is only one thing that is going to make me say to hell with the deal. Look at her like that again and I kill you. Touch her or make any kind of overture toward Kim and the deal is off. I know you plan to just use this arrangement to get her back and get rid of me. Sorry Tommy-boy life isn't that simple or easy for you. We all have one common goal and that is to rule this little mud ball and continue on a path of wanton destruction that will leave the cosmos in disbelief at what we have done. Now are you in or out for that?" Billy stood, waiting for an answer. 

Meanwhile, Trini and Jason have decided to take a walk, mostly to get Jason to calm down and for her to process the battle they were just in. 

~*~*~*

"Fine we join forces for now, but as soon as we've had our revenge, our alliance dissolves," Tommy said. Billy nodded and turned to take Kim's hand, as they teleported away. What Tommy didn't know, was Billy had developed a viewing system back at he and Kim's base that would allow him to watch Tommy's every move. 

Billy and Kim arrived at their lair. 

"Billy, I am uncomfortable with this alliance with Tommy," Kim said. 

"Don't worry love, I will not allow him to get near you. The key to winning the fight depends on which one of us can outsmart the other. And we both know who excels in that area and who does not," Billy said. Kim smirked evilly and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"You do think of everything, don't you?" Kim said. 

"All I can think of right now is you," Billy replied.

She kissed him deeply and sauntered into the bedroom. 

"You stay here, while I slip into something more comfortable," Kim said seductively. 

~*~*~*

"Jason, what is going to happen? We almost lost the last battle and what happens if we have to go back into battle before we can fix our zords?" Trini asked. 

"I don't know Tri, I just don't know. I wish I had the answers. I totally underestimated Billy, but I think we've all been doing that. He's too powerful to overpower and there's definitely no way to outsmart him," Jason said. 

"But if we could get to Kim, we might be able to make him cooperate. I know it sounds like sinking to their level, but what other choice do we have?" Trini asked. Jason only nodded as he continued to ponder his thoughts.

~*~*~*

Jason thought a little bit more on what Trini said, ready to dismiss it out of hand since attacking or even coming anywhere near Kim had proved to be a bad strategy for everyone. 

"I like the idea, but he will go berserk should we even attempt to get near her. I think we should bounce the idea off the others and get some feedback," Jason walked Trini home and headed to his home to find his parents a little concerned about his late return. 

"Jason Scott, why are you in so late? With those evil rangers about the town isn't safe right now!" his mother scolded. 

"I know mom, that's what I walked Trini home after we were done at the youth center. I know it's unsafe lately but I'm not going to let her walk alone. If I may be excused I'm exhausted...still running on empty from the time difference," 

"Sure son, glad to see you are still the gentleman we raised, good night," Joe Scott smiled as his son went upstairs, glad to see being on his own overseas hadn't gotten rid of the values they had instilled in Jason. 

Meanwhile Billy was trying to fix his father's laptop, keeping up his facade of normalcy at least around his father. No need to worry the elder Cranston about his son's extracurricular activities. Billy finished as his father watched him work, thinking that watching Billy work on something mechanical was like watching a master create a painting or work of art. 

"There you go dad. The memory chips were just a little loose. I suggest you get a better carrying case for this, otherwise you may damage it if it's not well supported in the case and protected by padding," Billy looked over to see his father watching him intently.

"Dad, are you ok?" Billy asked. 

"Huh, oh sorry...I got caught up in watching you work. It's interesting to watch you build and repair things. Thanks son, you saved me a trip to microcenter, and feeling embarrassed about getting such a simple thing fixed. Would you be willing to go with me tomorrow and help me pick one out?" he asked. 

"Sure dad, we haven't been spending much time together anyway..." Billy paused as he was screwing in the last panel on the laptop.

"Dad, do you think it would be bad if Kim and I really were dating? Considering the whole rumor thing and how Tommy was acting? We are both interested, but not at the expense of our reputation or friendship with the others," Hank whistled for a moment and looked at Billy.

"Are you asking my permission or opinion?" Hank asked. 

"A little of both I think. I finally realized I've liked Kim as a lot more than a friend for a while, but was afraid to pursue it because of our friendship, then she started dating Tommy. Now that they have broken up, we have had a chance to be honest with each other and ourselves," 

"I'd say be careful, and keep it under wraps until you are both sure where it's headed. Don't get too caught up in emotions and need. I love you both son, and if this works out for you I'll have no complaints," Hank said. 

"Thank you father, I wonder if Kim is having any luck with her mom now. We kind of decided to get your opinions on us as a mutual decision...let's hope Mrs. Hart is ok with it," Billy said as he handed his father the laptop and stood to work out the cramp in his neck. 

Across town Kim is having a similar conversation with her mother. 

"Mom, what do you think of me and Billy really dating? I mean we have been friends since grade school and he is much more of a gentleman than Tommy ever was. I'm just worried about how our friends will take it if we made it public. After the whole rumor thing, we're hesitant to take that step, but we are interested in each other. I guess that I'm asking for your permission and your opinion mom," Mrs. Hart looked at Kim, wondering when her daughter had grown up so much. 

"Honey, I trust your judgment. You have my blessing if it's what you need, and more importantly I trust Billy with you. I know you two will be happy together. Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to bed. I have to show a few homes tomorrow and I'm not happy about having to get up at 7:30 on a Saturday morning," Kim hugged her mother briefly and thanked her.

"Thanks mom, I'm glad I came to you. Good night," Kim headed upstairs to her room, and smiled to herself, glad at how she has snowed her mother into believing her and Billy had just started to date and with their permission. While Kim and Billy drifted off dreaming of conquest, the others sleep while they can, worried about the next time they go into battle. Tommy was up, plotting and scheming ways to get back at everyone. 

The next morning, the rangers met at the youth center. It was a Saturday and they were none too happy about having to be up early. But they had to do what was necessary. 

"Thanks for getting here guys. We need to discuss a way to take out Billy and Kim," Jason said, as he glanced at Trini. 

"My idea is that we should try and capture Kim. I know it sounds like sinking to their level, but if we have her, we might be able to get Billy to cooperate," Trini said. 

"No way! Trying to get Kim will surely bring injury to all of us. You saw what he did to Tommy when he attacked her! We're going about this all wrong," Adam growled. 

"Then what do you suggest Adam? You and Billy seem close," Jason said. 

"We should be in the power chamber looking for a way to turn Billy and Kim back to our side. I refuse to participate in the idea of eliminating them," Adam said. 

"Ad, we may not have a choice," Zack said. 

"We don't want to do that, but we have to do something. And we have to do it fast," Jason said. 

~*~*~*

Tommy teleported to the old moon base. He decided to look and see if Zedd and Rita had left anything behind that he could use. Tommy searched through the palace and heard noise coming from Finster's lab. He peeked in and saw that the little monster maker was still alive. 

"Finster, Billy didn't kill you?" Tommy asked. 

"No, I guess he forgot about little old me, just like everyone else," Finster replied. 

"How would you like to help me get back at Billy and the other rangers?" Tommy asked. 

"It's better than spending the rest of my days alone," Finster replied. 

"Good, now I need something to take Billy out so that I can kidnap Kim," Tommy said. 

"Use this device," Finster said, as he handed the contraption to Tommy. 

"Challenge Billy to a fight. Then while you are fighting, I will activate the device, which will encase Billy in an electro-magnetic force field. This will allow you to grab Kimberly and teleport away," Finster said. 

"Thanks Finster, it will be a pleasure working with you," Tommy said evilly, as he left the moon palace for earth. 

~*~*~*

Billy and Kim walked hand in hand through the park. They were on their way to the youth center. 

"It's Saturday night, what are we going to do tonight?" Kim asked slyly. 

"Whatever you wish to love," Billy replied. 

"You two will be doing nothing tonight, at least not together," Tommy said. Billy fell into fighting stance. 

"That alliance dissolved rather quickly Thomas, but no matter. Kim and I have no use for you. Tommy, Kim, and Billy all morphed. But Kim again watched from the sidelines as Tommy and Billy went after blood.

Kim stepped back as Tommy and Billy went at it tooth and nail so to speak. Billy was furious that their alliance had dissolved so quickly, but it gave him ample room to take Tommy out for good. 

"So there truly is no honor among thieves is there Oliver?" Billy said. Tommy snarled, as he threw a vicious uppercut in Billy's direction. "Look who's calling me a thief! You stole Kim from me! I intend to make you pay!" Tommy was all fury as he came at Billy with everything he had. In the process, Kim caught a glimpse of the device he was carrying. She teleported off to their new base and locked on to Billy's bio-rhythm, waiting to see if he would need a quick get away from their enraged enemy. The Rangers picked up a danger signal from the Command Center and had teleported in to observe the fight. It ripped Jason apart inside to see his friends at each other's throats, but he also noticed that Kim wasn't anywhere to be seen. 

"Hey, where is Kim? Can you get a lock on her and teleport her in?" Jason asked excitedly. Alpha tried to locate Kim but couldn't. "Negative Jason, I cannot locate Kimberly at this moment. No doubt Billy has cloaked their signals. We can capture Tommy if you wish," Alpha said. Jason looked to the others, wondering what the consensus would be on capturing Tommy and taking his coin and morpher away.

"If we can get Tommy and get his coin and morpher away that would be one less problem to deal with, since none of you want to deal with Billy and Kim." Adam rolled his eyes and snorts rudely...

"We want to deal with them, YOU try to outthink Billy, and despite what you think, it is a bad idea to try to get Kim. We will follow your orders, but we will be damned if we throw our lives away so you can save them!" Rocky, Aisha, Zack and Trini look to Jason and Adam, thinking it was unlike Adam to blow up and Jason to be so reckless. Their thoughts are interrupted by a scream of pain from Billy as Tommy unleashed the EMP device on him. He hit the ground writhing in pain. Adam hit the teleport button to bring Tommy to the Command Center, while Kim brought Billy back to their base and tried to attend to him. The others are looking at Tommy as if he is a caged animal, as Jason takes the hypo and waits for Alpha to shock Tommy enough to get a clean shot in with the needle. Once Tommy has been knocked out, Rocky claims his coin and morpher as they watch Tommy sleep off the concoction that Alpha cooked up. 

Meanwhile, Billy is finally able to stand after writhing about in agony for a few more minutes. Kim helped him to the closest chair where he collapsed. 

"Oh that bastard, he is soooo dead when I get my hands on him. Do you have any idea what an EMP pulse can do to a human being? I'm lucky I even know who I am, he better hope the others get him before I do," Billy sits still, trying to compose himself enough to walk and scan for Tommy. 

"Well well, looks like my wish came true. They have him and they are taking his coin away. Even better for me to beat the crap out of him. Kim, can you start a bath for us? I don't feel like I can really stand up for a shower and I need to come down from the shock. Kim drew a bath for herself and Billy, while the others decide on what to do with Tommy now that they have him.

~*~*~*

Kimberly ran a hot bath. She pounded her fist on the side of the basin. 

'Damn Tommy for hurting my Billy,' Kim thought to herself angrily. 

Billy came in and began to try and lift his shirt over his head. Kimberly saw his wince of pain and began to help him. Kimberly inspected the numerous bruises. Her brows knitted in anger toward Tommy. 

"I'm okay Kimmie," Billy said. 

"Yes and I am glad for that. But it doesn't change the fact that bastard tried to kill you," Kim replied. 

"But you saved me. It's because of you that I am okay and that Tommy was captured by the others," Billy replied. Kim and Billy settled into the warm water, which soothed their muscles. Kimberly began massaging Billy's sore shoulders. 

"Your hands are magic Kimberly," Billy said. 

"So you've told me before," Kim whispered seductively in his ear. Kimberly climbed into his lap. Billy laid his head on Kim's shoulder enjoying the feeling of being touched and caressed by Kim. When he stopped speaking, Kim got a little worried. She lifted his face to meet hers seeing the anger in his eyes at nearly having been defeated. "What's wrong Billy, you still seem mad," Billy sighed, and kissed her on the cheek.

"I was careless, that's how he damn near got me. And that EMP pulse really hurt. Humans run on electrical impulses to the brain, heart, and muscles. I'm just lucky that I'm not still writhing around like a fish out of water," Billy said as he slumped forward a little bit, really pissed off and hoping he can get revenge on Tommy for what he did. Kim smiled at him and caressed his face, slightly worried about his anger being so strong. 

"I don't know what I'd do without you," Kim said. 

"And you never have to find out love," Billy replied, as he looked up at her. No words were spoke after that. Only blissful lovemaking and passionate cries existed through that night. 

~*~*~*

Tommy paced wildly, as he glared at his former friends. He had just woke up and was none too happy about his situation. 

"Zordon, what are we going to do?" Jason asked. 

"DULCEA HAS AGREED TO RECEIVE TOMMY AND TAKE HIM THROUGH A PURIFICATION RITUAL. HOWEVER, IF THIS DOES NOT WORK, NOTHING WILL BE ABLE TO BRING TOMMY BACK FROM THE DARKNESS," Zordon said. The rangers nodded, as Alpha teleported Tommy Oliver to the planet Phaedos. 

Once Tommy was sent off, Jason asked Alpha for an image of the fight. He wanted to see what Tommy did that made Billy scream like that. One to hurt him for hurting his little bro', because he knew Billy and Kim could be saved and he still felt the need to care for him. Trini watched Jason play and replay the fight almost maniacally. She came over to him and touched his shoulder, worried he was getting too caught up in trying to help his friends. 

"Jase, what are you looking for? They are beyond redemption now it seems," Trini watched the fight and cringes when Billy is hit with the EMP pulse.

"Damn that had to hurt. Tommy just zapped him with an electromagnetic pulse. I'll be surprised if we see him anytime soon," Jason furrowed his brow at Trini's statement that they are beyond redemption. 

"They aren't too far gone to save. Maybe Tommy is, but I know that there is a way to bring Kim and Billy back, there just has to be," Trini snorted rudely.

"Very well, you can lose sleep over saving them but I say we capture them and do all we can to strip their powers before they kill us," Trini said as she gave Jason a hard look. 

"Much as I wish it were the case Trini Kwan, the only way to strip their powers is to kill them.

Think about that for a while, that is of course if you wouldn't mind having Kim out of the way," Jason said, as he teleported out of the commander center, leaving Trini to think about what he had said. 

"Nothing is ever easy, nothing!" Trini said as she slams a fist into a console and teleported out in a streak of dark gray. 

Meanwhile on Phaedos Tommy is in a cell being watched by Dulcea.

"Thomas do you understand why you are here?" She asked, as she prepared the ceremonial potions for the purification rituals that Tommy must go through. 

"Because of him, it will always be because of HIM!!!" Tommy snarled as he paced in the cell slamming his fists into the stone walls, no longer able to think clearly or wanting to really. Dulcea shook her head and sighed inwardly. Young falcon can you ever be brought back to the light? 

AN: Hope you liked it! More excitement to come in later chapters! Thanks for reading and please leave a review! Later!


	10. Coming Back to the Light

Disclaimer: Nope, we don't own anything

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Here's chapter 10, we hope you like it! Enjoy and please review!

Quiet Evil

Chapter 10

By Andrea McPherren

Lilacmoon@hotmail.com 

Billy woke up the next morning wrapped around a sleeping Kim. But something was different about this morning. He felt a slight twinge in his neck, where the initial snakebite had been. He no longer felt himself being influenced by the evil venom. 

'Am I back to normal? And if I am, can I turn Kim back as well?' Billy thought to himself. He slipped his pants on and went to run some tests. He hoped that Kim would sleep a little longer. 

~*~*~*

Trini had thought about what Jason had said. It was time for her to get over Billy. Even if they could bring Billy and Kim back, Billy loved Kim. And it would hurt if she had to hate her best friend. Trini had stayed at the command center that night, and soon heard the others' arrival by teleportation. 

"Good morning Trini. Listen, I'm sorry about being so harsh with you last night. I just refuse to believe that Billy and Kim are beyond help," Jason said. 

"I know Jase, and I'm the one that should be sorry. I should have more faith in our friends," Trini said. Jason smiled. 

"That's my Tri," Jason said, as they joined hands and went to see the others. 

~*~*~*

Billy finished the scans and they had confirmed his theory. 

"My God, what have I done? I almost killed my friends. But I do know that I love Kim. That was something never influenced by evil. But how could I expect the rangers to ever forgive us? Or even trust us?" Billy wondered aloud. He ran his fingers through his hair and glanced at the readout. The EMP pulse had reversed the effects of the venom. It acted like an antidote and cured him of the evil. The good news was that Kim wouldn't have to go through something so painful to be cured. She could be cleansed of the evil the same way she was made evil. He smiled at that. He definitely had no problems with what he would have to do to make her good again. 

But after that, where would they go from there? What if the rangers refused to have anything to with them? The powers were permanently linked to them, so he supposed that they would help fight evil. Even if the others refused their help. He only hoped that their friends could find the means to forgive them. 

"What are you doing up so early?" Kim asked, as she sauntered in, dressed in barely anything. 

"Just running some scans and making sure that I'm okay," Billy replied, knowing that it wasn't really a lie. 

"Come back to bed," Kim almost ordered. Billy smiled and followed her into the bedroom. 

He wrapped himself around her and nibbled at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, silently thanking whatever deity allowed them to fall in love and for the pleasurable way in which he was going to bring her back to the light. Billy was very gentle and loving with making every kiss and nibble count in making her good again. He looked deep into her eyes while making love to her, smiling as he saw the subtle change in her eyes. Once they had come down from their sexual high, Kim opened her eyes and found Billy staring at her intently. She shook her head minutely as if to clear it. And then her eyes went wide as she realized what they had been doing to their friends and how close they had come to destroying their hometown, family, and teammates. Billy looked at her as the emotions played themselves out over her features. She looked down as the reality hit her that they had screwed up royally in every sense of the word. 

"What the hell have we done Billy? They will never forgive us now, and Tommy has lost his mind literally." Kim sniffed as a tear tracked down her face. Billy reached over and wiped it away.

"I know baby, but we have to offer to make amends at least. Hopefully Tommy can be saved; and if not then we will have to learn to live with what we had become. If nothing else, I should thank Tommy for using that EM pulse on me, despite the fact it nearly killed me," He rolled over on his back and stared up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and sighed, trying to stave off the tears that were threatening to fall. He hated to let anyone see him cry, but after all they had done who could blame him for bawling like a kid? He finally sat up and held his hand out to Kim. 

"C'mon, let's get cleaned up and face the music. The powers are bound to us for all time so no matter what we will wield it. Now we have to decide what side we stand on. Let's just hope the others can forgive us and let us back on the team," Kim nodded and joined him for a shower. They got dressed and headed to Billy's house to call the others and hope for the best.

~*~*~*

As Billy dialed Adam's number, Kim sat next to him, clutching his arm. 

"Hello," Adam answered. 

"Adam, it's me, Billy. Please don't hang up, hear me out," Billy said. Adam noticed that Billy's voice sounded normal and not menacing in the least bit. 

"All right," Adam replied. 

"Adam, I really don't want to explain the details over the phone, but something has happened. When Tommy hit me with the EM pulse, it reversed the effects of the venom. I'm back to normal," Billy said. 

The first thing that Adam thought was that it was Billy and Kim setting a trap. But what if it wasn't? Could he take that chance? 

"What about Kim?" Adam asked. 

"I was able to turn her good again the same way I turned her evil," Billy said, purposely omitting the details on that. 

"How do I know this isn't a trap?" Adam asked. 

"Can we meet at the youth center. It's in public, and you'll see that we're back to normal. But if you and the others choose to have nothing to do with us, we'll understand. We've done some horrible things that we're sorry for, but we'll have to deal with them," Billy said, ready to hang up the phone in defeat. 

"I'll get the guys, and we'll meet you in an hour at Ernie's," Adam said. 

"Thank you Adam, and for what it's worth, I'm sorry," Billy replied, as he hung up the receiver. 

"That went better than I thought," Billy said, as he looked at Kim. He saw her struggling to hold back the unspilled tears. He pulled her into his arms and she broke down crying into his chest. Billy rocked her and kissed the top of her head. 

Kim eventually dried her tears and she and Billy left for the youth center. As the two lovers prepared to go in, Kim held back. 

"I don't know if I can do this Billy," Kim said. Billy hugged her to him. 

"No matter what happens, we'll be together and I'll protect you," Billy said, as he gave her a quick peck on the lips. They joined hands and entered the youth center. 

Billy and Kim entered the youth center to find their friends waiting for them. They went up to them, expecting the worst. Billy went to Jason, and looked him in the eye as he spoke. Billy flinched as he saw the pain and hurt in Jason's eyes at their transgressions. He steeled himself under his leaders gaze and started to speak, willing himself not to crumble under the intense glare coming from Jason. 

"Jason, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Trini, and Zack we owe you all a huge apology first and foremost for our behavior over the last few weeks. I should have spoken up when I was bitten. But we are now back to normal, we have come to ask your forgiveness. Kim and I realize you may not be able to open your hearts to us again and we are prepared to accept it, no matter how badly it will wound us. I..I'm sorry for all I have done and attempted to do to you all. Please forgive me...us," Billy finally looked down, unable to stand the fury in Jason's expression. He knew that it would be hard for them to accept that they were back to themselves, and he really didn't think that they would ever be friends again, but to see the raw anger and hurt on Jason's face had unhinged him in a way he couldn't articulate. While he awaited their censure Kim spoke up. 

"Guys, I really can't add more to what Billy has said but know that I regret what we have done to you. Yes, I was made evil by Billy and the venom we were exposed to brought out the worst in both of us, but please be able to see past that and see that deep down we are still the people you cared about as your friends before all this happened. I really don't expect forgiveness or even our friendship to be there again, but I, we figured it was the least we could do and hope for the best. I ask you to forgive me..us for what we have done as well," Kim stepped back, trying to not cry in front of them despite wanting to run out and never look back. Jason went to Billy and roughly pulled his face up to meet his gaze. 

"William Cranston, I once considered you my best friend and brother. Now it hurts me to look at you or even think of you. DO you honestly expect to waltz back in here and apologize and then things will go back to normal? How do we even know it's not some trick to get us out in the open for one last battle royale?" Jason accused. Billy closed his eyes, and tried to pull back from Jason's grip. He finally opened them and let Jason see the unshed tears in his eyes, hoping that Jason could get past his anger at them and see his sincerity. 

"That's why Jason...I am sorry for what I've done, sorry for destroying our friendship. Please just let me leave and be alone now. I see that you will not forgive me and I'll have to deal with that and hope that one day you will see that I am being as honest and open with you as I have ever been," Jason let's go of Billy and stepped back. He looked back to the others who are a little shocked at his display of anger. Adam came to Billy and Kim, speaking quietly with them. 

"Guys, I believe you. Here probably isn't the best place to discuss it. Call me later, and we can talk ok?" Billy merely nodded, and Kim gave him a brief hard hug. Rocky is glaring at Jason, wondering why he is being so hard on two people who he considered family.

"Jason, why won't you see that he is being honest with us? You damn near tore his face off...is it because of Tommy?" Rocky questioned. Jason let his gaze fall on Rocky for a second, something dark and menacing playing in his eyes.

"Don't go there Rocky, not at all. You want them back fine, it's going to take me some time to think about it. You know where to find me once a decision has been made," With that Jason left the youth center and went home, steaming about the fact that they more than likely had lost Tommy since he went over willingly. Jason really missed his bro', like a part of his soul was missing now that Tommy was gone from the team. He entered the house to find it empty of his family, and a note on the kitchen table. He stopped short when he recognized the small neat script. 

"Tommy?..." was all Jason whispered as he picked up the note.... Meanwhile in the youth center the others were standing around in awkward silence until Billy and Kim decided to leave while they still could. Billy was still stunned by Jason's words and hurt. He let Kim do all the talking until they left. As he walked aimlessly with Kim leading him home all he could think about was the rage Jason had let loose on him. Once they were at his place he opened the door, laid on the couch and curled up vacantly staring at the television. Kim stayed and let him rest his head in her lap, sensing he needed comfortable silence and reassurance from her. They dozed off like that, leaving Mr. Cranston to come in and find them knocked out on the couch. He smiled and went to cover up Billy, but Billy opened his eyes as his father came near. He gently disentangled himself and stretched Kim out in a more comfortable position and walked with his father to the den. 

"Hi dad, sorry we fell asleep like that. We were both really tired," Billy sat at the table as Hank starts to make some tea for them, as is their evening ritual. He notices the look in his son's eyes, like he lost his best friend. 

"Son, what's wrong? Something happened to you today. I can tell by the way you look," Billy swiped at his face, taking the mug of tea silently wondering how to tell his father without giving him the whole story. 

"Well, dad...Jason and I fell out today. Mostly because of this whole thing with Tommy and Kim. Things had been different since he's been back anyway. Like we both changed, and not for the good of our friendship. It hurt me to lose him as a friend dad, I mean I've been crying in front of Kim...that's how much I'm hurt by it," Billy said. Hank pulled his son into a hug, knowing words wouldn't be sufficient to soothe his son's heart and that they would only get in the way. He held him close, wishing he could take some of Billy's pain away.

~*~*~*

The purification ritual that Dulcea had performed on Tommy had been unsuccessful. Dulcea refused to free the evil Tommy, for she knew he would only cause pain on Earth. She had found that something had counteracted the venom in Billy and Kimberly and was glad that they had been brought back to the light. 

Suddenly, a dark shadow engulfed the planet Phaedos. 

"By the powers of the sacred animals..." Dulcea uttered, as she stared up at the skull shaped space cruiser. Tommy disappeared into the ship and the ship left Phaedos as quickly as it came. 

"Where the hell am I?!" Tommy called. 

"No need to be hostile dear boy," a villain chuckled. 

"Who the hell are you?" Tommy asked. 

"He's my pops! And he wants the same thing you want Tommy boy!" Rito said. 

"Yes, I am Master Vile, and I want revenge on the ones called Billy and Kimberly for the death of my daughter Rita and her husband Lord Zedd," Vile said. Tommy smirked evilly. 

"That's definitely something I can help you with. And at the same time, I can deliver the other rangers on a platter to you, on one condition of course," Tommy said. 

"And what's that?" 

"Promise me that Billy will die painfully, but you allow me to claim Kim as my own," Tommy said, as though Kim was simply a piece of property. 

"Very well, you get Kim, and I get domination over the earth," Vile said. 

~*~*~*

Jason read the note that Tommy had left or rather planted their from Master Vile's ship, though Jason didn't know Tommy was conspiring with the villain. 

"Jase...meet me in the park tonight at 8:00. I know that I have become evil, but I know that you agree something must be done about Billy," the note read. 

~*~*~*

Adam, Rocky, and Aisha were determined to mend their friendship with Billy and Kimberly. Trini had sided with Jason and would have nothing to do with them, especially Kim. And Zack wasn't sure where he stood. He almost wished he was still in Switzerland, things had been easier there. 

Adam, Rocky, and Aisha left the youth center for Billy's house. It was around 7:30, so they figured the group of them could talk, while taking a walk in the park. They arrived at the Cranston residence, and Hank Cranston answered the door. 

"Oh hello kids, let me see if Billy's feeling up to company," Hank said. 

Soon, both Billy and Kimberly, who had just woke up, came to the door. 

"Hey guys," Billy said. 

"Hey, you guys want to go for a walk and maybe talk," Adam suggested. Billy glanced at Kim, and she nodded. 

"Sure, we'd like that," Billy replied, as he and Kim left with the three friends.

Billy walked with Kim silently, unsure of how to even proceed with the simple task of getting on with his life since Jason and Trini had seemingly deemed them unworthy of redemption. Kim tugging on his arm gently brought him out of his thoughts. 

"Billy, earth to Billy...we are here. Are you ok?" Kim queried gently as they sat at a bench and waited for someone to make a move. Adam sat next to Billy and clapped him on the shoulder, hoping to get him to talk or move. It seemed that Jason's rebuke cut him to the quick. "Billy, I know it's hurting you to have Jason come down so hard on you, but give him some time. Maybe he will come around and forgive you," Adam said while staring Billy straight in the eye. Rocky and Aisha came over and waited for a response from either Kim or Billy. When one wasn't forthcoming, Rocky threw in his two cents.

"Kim, Billy I know this hurts, but Jason and Trini may never forgive you," As Rocky said that, Jason came up to the group, wondering why they were falling for Kim and Billy's trick. 

"Make that never Rocky. I still can't see why you are falling for this. After all they did, they are suddenly back to themselves?" Billy stood up and locked his gaze on Jason. 

"Jason Scott, I have opened my heart to all of you here, and damn it, I will not be called a liar of all things. I am back to normal, at least as much as I can be with my former best friend hating me. I've tried to make amends and if you cant accept it, then so be it. But you do not have to make my life more difficult than it already is by throwing in little jabs at every opportunity," Kim came behind Billy and stared down Jason, wondering why he was being so hard hearted about this. After all, they came to them and offered an apology. Then a light went on....*This is all about Tommy and losing his bro'. well can't he see he's lost someone else in all this too.* Jason saw her gaze locked on him and gave her a smirk 

"Very well, I'm leaving before you all gang up on me. But the only way I'll ever have them back is if Zordon says ok...and I haven't heard him say so. Now if you will excuse me, I have somewhere more important to be," Jason said, as he left to find Tommy standing in a clearing waiting for him. 

"Greetings, bro'...how nice of you to join me," Tommy said, venom dripping from each word. Jason stands arms length away just in case he needs to mix it up with Tommy. He thought that it was sad that he couldn't trust any of his supposed friends anymore... 

"I'm here, what do you want?" Jason asked. Tommy smiled, letting the distance stay between them. 

"No Jase, it's what I can do for you, we have a mutual problem, and I want to suggest a mutual solution that will benefit us both," Tommy replied. While Tommy and Jason verbally spar, Billy has left after the confrontation with his former friend without so much as a word to anyone. The fact that Jason was being so harsh and unyielding was really bothering him. Kim dashed off after him once she had said her good byes. She found Billy heading home at a fast clip.

"Billy, wait for me," Billy stopped and looked back to let Kim see the hurt and anger wreaking havoc on him. Kim stopped and offered her hand, knowing words would not help her beloved at that time. Billy looked down and took her hand and continued home with her in tow. They reached the Cranston residence to find Hank reading quietly in his recliner. When he looked up and saw the expression on his son's face, he got up to see what he could do. Billy vetoed it with a shake of his head regret coloring his voice as he spoke. 

"Thanks Dad, I just need to be alone right now. Kim, please let me be for a while...it's not you. I need some down time alone. Dad, would you mind dropping Kim off at home?" Billy asked. Hank looked to Kim and back at his son. 

"Not a problem. I'll be back whenever you need me," Billy didn't say a word, just continued up to his room and shut the door. Hank looked at Kim, a million questions in his eyes. 

"Allow me to walk you home Kimberly?" Kim nodded, unsure as to how this whole fiasco was going to turn out. 

"Sure Mr. Cranston," As they walked towards Kim's house, she looked to him knowing he wanted to know what had happened. 

"Mr. Cranston, as you may or may not know...we all have had some strain put on our friendship by the whole breakup. Jason is taking it much harder than I imagined, harder than Billy ever thought either. We were in the park, trying to mend fences when Jason verbally slapped Billy. It's hurting him in a way no one can help him with. I'm just afraid he's gonna close himself off the way he usually does," Kim said. Hank nodded, silently cursing himself for not being more nurturing in raising Billy. 

"Thank you Kimberly. I'll give him some time, but I won't let him suffer alone either. Give my regards to your mother," With that Hank left Kim on her front porch and headed back home to find the door to Billy's room cracked and a concerto by Bach wafting out into the house. 

"Damn, he really is upset, but the door is open so to speak," Hank went up and knocked on Billy's door. 

"Room for one more?" Hank asked his son. 

"Sure dad," Billy replied, as his father joined him, and they began a long conversation. 

AN: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 11 should be out soon. Don't forget to leave a review! Thanks! Laterkins!


	11. Mending Fences

Disclaimer: Nope, we don't own anything  
  
AN: Thanks for all the reviews! Here's chapter 11, we hope you like it!   
  
Enjoy and please review!  
  
Quiet Evil  
  
Chapter 11  
  
By Andrea McPherren and Tanya DePass  
  
Lilacmoon@hotmail.com and Direwolf1211@attbi.com  
  
"Thank you Kimberly. I'll give him some time, but I won't let him suffer alone either. Give my regards to your mother," With that Hank left Kim on her front porch and headed back home to find the door to Billy's room cracked and a concerto by Bach wafting out into the house.  
  
"Damn, he really is upset, but the door is open so to speak," Hank went up and knocked on Billy's door.  
  
"Room for one more?" Hank asked his son.  
  
"Sure dad," Billy replied, as his father joined him, and they began a long conversation. Billy paced a little bit before starting to speak. "Dad, I'm sorry I was so harsh earlier, but this thing with Jason is getting to me a lot more than I thought it would. I think it's because Tommy has kind of flipped out and now his two friends can't stand each other. I...Jason means so much to me dad," Billy confided.  
  
Billy stood in the window, trying to calm himself before he really just lost control over his emotions. He hated feeling like this...so helpless, unable to "fix" things between he and Jason. Billy loved Jason as the big brother he never had. Jason had saved his life, literally by merely asking him to come to the park and play with his friends the next day, as he helped Billy carry home all his books. *so dad wouldn't have had to clean out my locker, afterwards* Billy thought, wondering if telling Jason would crack the shell that had replaced his friend.   
  
If Jason knew that his casual invitation saved Hank Cranston the pain of losing his son to a sense of despair that had wrapped itself around Billy since they lost Rachel Cranston. Hank came over to stand with his son, knowing there wasn't much he could say that would make Billy feel better.  
  
"Son, I don't have the words to make this okay for you. I do offer this. Let Jason cool off a little bit. Don't let your natural reluctance to discuss your feelings get in the way. You two have been friends most of your lives and Jason may be unsure of how to deal with this tension between you  
  
and Tommy. It's not like you made Kim break up with him. I love you William, and it hurts me to see you suffering," Hank said.  
  
  
  
Billy almost passed out when his father unwittingly hit the nail on the head, in regard to why Tommy hated him so. Instead, he looked over at his father and clasped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Thanks dad, I...I know you love me and will be here for me. I'm going to go to bed and try to get some sleep. School is gonna be murder on Monday. Night dad, I love you," Billy said as he lay across his bed, and continued to stare out the window. Hank turned the stereo off, and bade Billy goodnight, wishing he could ease the pain of his only child. As the Cranston's turned in for the night, Jason was returning home to consider Tommy's deal. He kept playing it over in  
  
his head. True he was mad at Billy for what happened, and didn't quite trust Tommy or Kim...yet. Tommy's offer was a bit much, especially the whole giving Billy to Master Vile as a trophy. Jason shuddered at the thought of Tommy becoming so cold again.  
  
He went up to his room and signed in to msn messenger, thankful that his parents had turned in early. He was relieved to see Trini online, but unsure of how she was feeling toward him after his crack about getting Kim out of the way. Besides, he was falling for Trini and now that he realized it. Was that why he was being so hard on Billy and Kim? *Nah, it's not like he's  
  
gonna turn to Trini after all this. I'm being silly*  
  
WhiteLion00: Hey Trini...how are you?  
  
GreyPanther01: I'm ok Jase. What's up?  
  
WhiteLion00: Nothing...I had a brief meeting with Tommy. He wants me to give up Billy to Master Vile so he can get Kim back. The only hitch is I can't give Billy to them. I mean he knows too much about us, the weapons...and I'm starting to realize Tommy wants revenge, not to win her heart.  
  
GreyPanther01: That's horrible! Why didn't you tell Z?  
  
WhiteLion00: I am in the morning. I had to think about it. I mean they tried to kill us! Can you honestly say that you believe they are 100% back to normal?  
  
GreyPanther01: For now, yeah... I have the feeling that they would have attacked by now or something. Beside you are taking this really hard Jase. What's the deal really?  
  
WhiteLion00: I'd rather not discuss it over IM. Meet me in the morning at the CC?  
  
GreyPanther01: Sure, I'll see you around 11?  
  
WhiteLion00: 11 it is. Night Tri, and I'm trying to forgive him for what he did to Tommy, really I am. I'll see you in the am.  
  
WhiteLion00: User has signed off at 11:25 pm PST  
  
Trini logged off and crawled into bed, wondering what was going on in Jason's head about Tommy and Billy. "It's almost like three brothers turning on each other over the same woman,"  
  
Trini thought aloud, but she knew Jason didn't think of Kim that way.  
  
"So what is this about...I guess I have to wait until the morning to find out," Trini turned off her lamp and turned in for the night.  
  
Meanwhile Kim was up and wide awake, chatting with Billy online.  
  
FrozenWolf: Hey Kim.. couldn't sleep either?  
  
FireyCrane: Nope... this whole thing has me tied up in knots Billy. I mean Jason was so cold...  
  
FrozenWolf: I'd rather not discuss him right now if that's ok.  
  
FireyCrane: Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. Do you have any plans tomorrow?  
  
FrozenWolf: Not really, dad was planning to hang out with his brother in Stone Canyon. I may get a couple of movies or join dad...I have no idea really. If dad does want to leave as early as he said...I may not even be awake in time to go with him.  
  
FireyCrane: I see. Well, I was hoping we could do something just the two of us. Give me a ring once you wake up...I'll be home. Mom is kind of leery of me being out alone because of him.  
  
FrozenWolf: What do you mean by that? Has he tried to hurt you?  
  
FireyCrane: No...she is just being a little over protective I think. She always thought he had a mean streak...we both know he does. Oh well, I'm gonna try to get some sleep. Catch you later my wolf.  
  
FrozenWolf: Sure thing Kim. I'll call you when I wake up. Night my crane.  
  
FrozenWolf: User has signed off at 1:04 am PST  
  
FireyCrane: User has signed off at 1:03am PST  
  
Billy lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. What Kim had said about Tommy had unnerved him even more. He was no longer evil, but he would make certain that Tommy never laid a finger on Kim. Something wasn't right in the air. Something was going down, but the question was what. Finally, Billy let sleep take over, as he drifted off into a fitful slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Billy woke up about ten. His dad had already left, so Billy decided to shower and call Kim.  
  
"Hello?" Kim answered.  
  
"Hey Kim," Billy said.  
  
"Hi sweet wolf," Kim replied.  
  
"I think I'm going to take you up on that offer. I hope I didn't seem like I was pushing you away last night. I needed to be alone last night, but I really need you now," Billy replied.  
  
"I understand Billy and I'm always here for you. I have to finish drying my hair, so why don't you come pick me up and we can decide where to go when you get here," Kim replied.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you in a few," Billy replied.  
  
"Okay, I love you Billy," Kim said.  
  
"I love you too," Billy replied, as he hung up the phone. He always felt better after talking to Kim. Even if things were never the same between he and Jason, he would always have Kim. Plus, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Zack seemed glad to have them back.  
  
~*~  
  
Tommy approached Master Vile on his throne. "Well Thomas, have you succeeded in joining with the white ranger?" Vile asked.  
  
"I'm afraid that Jason may not join me. But no matter, I will still have my revenge on Billy and the other rangers, and then Kim will be mine," Tommy said.  
  
"Good, and the earth will be ruled by Master Vile. It's time to put our plans into action," Vile said.  
  
"Yes it is," Tommy replied, as he teleported down to Angel Grove in search of his former teammates.  
  
~*~  
  
Billy arrived at Kim's house around 11. Kim opened the door after his knock and invited him in.  
  
"Good morning," Kim greeted, as she kissed him.  
  
"Morning love. What are we going to do today?" Billy asked.  
  
"I've got that all planned. We are going on a romantic picnic in the park," Kim revealed, as she picked up the picnic basket and blanket.  
  
"You do know what I like," Billy replied.  
  
"Of course I do, you're my man," Kim replied, as she traced her fingers on  
  
his chest.  
  
"Your man huh? I think I like the way that sounds," Billy replied, as they embraced in a passionate kiss. After that, Billy and Kim headed off into the park, in search of the perfect picnicking spot.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Jason and Trini teleported in to discuss the latest developments with their mentor Zordon. Jason stepped up to the tube, wishing there were an easier way to deal with this whole mess.  
  
"Zordon, Billy and Kim are back to themselves or so they claim. Billy swears the EMP blast that Tommy hit him with diffused the venom in his system. However, we may have a bigger problem than them. Master Vile has taken Tommy, and he offered me a deal to get Billy out of the way so he can get Kim back," Jason finished as Trini stepped forward to add her thoughts.  
  
"While, we are a little hesitant to believe that Billy and Kim are just suddenly back to themselves, we also can't just hand them over to Tommy and Vile. Master Vile only wants revenge for Rita and Zedd's deaths and Tommy wants Billy dead for "taking" Kim away from him. We both were really angry at them, and there have been words exchanged that may not allow the team to be the same way it was, so we leave it to you to decide if Kim and Billy will be allowed back on the team," Zordon is quiet for a moment, pondering what he should do about the massive rift in his team. After another moment of thought he told Alpha to find Kim and Billy and bring them to the Command Center.  
  
  
  
"ONCE THEY ARE HERE, YOU WILL WORK OUT YOUR DIFFERENCES. I CAN NOT ALLOW THIS TO CONTINUE IF THEY ARE TO BE ALLOWED BACK AS PART OF THE RANGERS,"  
  
Trini and Jason exchange a wary look as Alpha contacted Billy and Kim, who were sitting around in the park, enjoying their impromptu picnic. They look down as their communicators go off in tandem.  
  
"Kim here, what's going on?"  
  
"Kim, I need you and Billy to come to the Command Center now please," Alpha's request came over the small device on her wrist. Even the small automaton sounded worried for them she thought as she got out of the way so Billy could pack up their lunch.  
  
"We'll be there in a moment, Kim out," Billy said nothing, as he took her hand and teleported them to the Command Center. He expected that they were going to be fully stripped of their powers and remanded to civilian life for what they had done. Instead, he found Jason and Trini standing off to one side as they materialized in front of Zordon's tube. He looked from Zordon  
  
to them without saying a word. Zordon spoke, sparing him having to do so for the time being.  
  
"WILLIAM AND KIMBERLY. YOU HAVE COMMITTED SERIOUS TRANSGRESSIONS AGAINST YOUR FELLOW RANGERS, THE TOWN OF ANGEL GROVE AND THE PLANET. I REALIZE THAT YOU WERE UNDER THE INFLUENCE OF EVIL WILLIAM AND DID NOT ACT UPON YOUR OWN FREE WILL. HOWEVER, YOU DID COERCE KIMBERLY TO THE DARK SIDE, AS WELL AS ATTEMPTED TO KILL TOMMY.  
  
NORMALLY FOR THESE CRIMES, YOU WOULD BE STRIPPED OF YOUR POWERS AND PERMANENTLY BANNED FROM EVER HOLDING THE POWER AGAIN. IN  
  
YOUR CASE THIS CANNOT HAPPEN, DUE TO THE VENOM FUSING YOUR POWER  
  
PERMANENTLY TO YOU...YOU WILL FOREVER HOLD THE BLUE AND PINK POWERS. AS FOR YOU REJOINING THE TEAM, YOU WILL BE ALLOWED TO REJOIN THE TEAM ON A PROBATIONARY BASIS. FOR THE NEXT THREE MONTHS, YOU WILL BE OBSERVED FOR ANY ABNORMAL BEHAVIOR OR ODDITIES IN YOUR DEMEANOR TOWARDS EVERYONE.  
  
IF YOU ARE INJURED IN BATTLE, YOU WILL BE EXAMINED FOR ANY SIGNS OF SPELLS, EVIL POTIONS ETC. NOW IN LIGHT OF YOU RIDDING THE GALAXY OF RITA REPULSA AND LORD ZEDD, I WILL REDUCE YOUR PROBATION FOR ONE MONTH. WHILE I COMMEND THE RESULT, I DO NOT CONCUR WITH THE METHOD YOU EMPLOYED TO DISPOSE OF THEM.  
  
THE OTHER CONDITION IS THAT YOU REPAIR YOUR RELATIONSHIPS WITH THE OTHER RANGERS IN DUE TIME OR YOUR PLACES ON THE TEAM WILL BE REMANDED DESPITE YOUR GOOD BEHAVIOR. YOU ARE NOW EXCUSED."  
  
Billy bowed his head slightly and turned to face Kim, he didn't even want to acknowledge Jason's presence in the room, since he had hurt him so badly before. There was something in the way he was looking at Kim that made her think of a wounded animal that would bite if it  
  
were cornered. She realized that if Jason was going to forgive Billy, Jason would have to make the first move.  
  
"Kim, may we go now? I hope you'll understand I'm not really in the mood to finish our picnic now." Billy said in a flat tone of voice, devoid of any emotion. Kim realized he was throwing up his first line of defense...shutting down his emotions. As Kim was about to answer, Jason came  
  
up to them and tapped Billy on the shoulder. Billy turned to gaze up at the older boy who he loved as a brother and friend, only this time there was no warmth in the greenish-blue eyes as he stared at Jason.  
  
"Is there something you wanted?" Billy asked in a tone that could have frozen a glacier. Jason flinched a little bit at the deep pain in his friends gaze and voice.  
  
"I wanted to talk, seriously...about everything. I want to get it out in the open and hopefully work on mending our friendship," Jason said as he returned Billy's unwavering gaze, wishing he could take back the cruel words he had spoken to his little "bro". Jason waited patiently as Billy seemed to let his words sink in and run around in circles in that agile mind of his.  
  
"Very well, meet me in one hour at the usual spot in the park. No one else, no bullshit either Scott. We either resolve this issue or we go our separate ways. See you there," with that Billy teleported out, with Kim following him in a blaze of pink energy. Jason and Trini look at each other, wondering if the one time Jason let his temper get the best of him was going to cost them all dearly. Trini went to Jason and hugged him briefly, and he sank into the embrace, grateful for the contact and reassurance from his old friend.  
  
He looked into her eyes and no matter how much time passed, Jason Lee Scott would never have an explanation for what moved him to kiss Trinity Lynn Kwan that morning. Maybe it was the emotionally charged moment, the way she was holding him in a loose embrace or the way the lights played off of her honey complexion. But he bent to kiss her, letting his emotions carry him over the edge into an abyss of joy for the moment. As Trini surprisingly enough returned his fervor until the need to breathe took precedence over longing. And they smiled at each other before embracing again.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Billy teleported them to their secret base. "I brought us here, because I don't think you should be by yourself in Angel Grove with Tommy on the warpath," Billy said.  
  
"Well, I'll stay here while you meet with Jason if it will put your mind at ease," Kim said, as she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you Kimmy, I don't know what I'd do without you," Billy said, as he nibbled at her neck.  
  
"And you'll never have to find out. And when you come back later, I'll show you how much I need you," Kim replied, with a longing gaze. Billy trapped her lips in a fervid kiss, before breaking the kiss, and teleporting to the park to meet with Jason.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Hey little bro," Jason greeted.  
  
"Hello Jason," Billy said flatly.  
  
"Look Billy, I want to try and put all this behind us. I want to make amends. Can we do that?" Jason asked.  
  
"I want to make amends too Jase, though after what I have done to all of you, I probably don't deserve your friendship. But what you said to me hurt Jason it hurt me worse than you can ever know." Billy said bitterly as he stood there with his arms crossed.  
  
"Let's not discuss that, we've been on that topic long enough. I know it's going to take time before our friendship is ever back to normal, if that's possible, but I'd like to start today. And as for what I said.I'm sorry Billy. I was just so angry at you trying to kill Tommy. And then when he went back willingly it was like I failed both of you. Please understand I didn't want it to hurt you so deeply. I let my emotions get out of control once and that is the result."  
  
Jason held his hand out to Billy. as he hoped and prayed that Billy would take his offering... Billy waited so long to respond, Jason thought Billy wasn't going to take his hand and accept the white flag he was offering. Finally he clasped Jason's hand and smiled briefly, letting him know things were back on the mend with them. Jason returned the smile, relieved that they had taken that small step toward recovering their friendship, giving Billy a brief hard hug.  
  
"So you and Kim huh? I never thought I'd see that one," Jason said.  
  
"Yea, I never thought I would either, but I think I've always loved her," Billy replied.  
  
"Why don't you two come to the youth center and we can all hang out," Jason said.  
  
"Okay, Kim and I'll be there around six," Billy said. Jason eyed his watch.  
  
"That's two hours from now, what could you and Kim possibly be doing for two hours?" Jason asked with a grin. Billy blushed. Jason laughed, glad that some things would never change.  
  
"See ya later bro," Jason said.  
  
"Later," Billy replied, as he made sure the coast was clear, and teleported to the secret base.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"How did it go?" Kim asked.  
  
"Good, Jase really wants to repair our friendship. I told him that we'd come hang out with the gang around six," Billy reported.  
  
"Two whole hours, what will we do?" Kim said in a mischievous tone as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Billy locked her lips in a passionate kiss, while hoisting her into his arms. Without breaking the kiss, Billy carried her to the bedroom.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Billy must have some secret base, I'm not able to locate them," Vile said.  
  
"No matter, sooner or later Billy and Kim will go to the youth center. They and the other rangers are back on speaking terms. And once they arrive, I will be there to surprise them all," Tommy said, with an evil glint in his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Billy and Kim made very good use of the time they had to spare until they were supposed to meet up with the others at the Youth Center. Billy curled himself around Kim and sighed happily as he caressed her back and neck.  
  
"Kim, you make me so happy. Who would have ever thought we'd end up together?" Billy wondered as he held Kim, glad that they were together despite the high price they all paid for their happiness. Kim sighed and turned over to face Billy.  
  
"We opened our eyes love. I was blind to not see what a great guy you are for so long, and we paid a high price to get here as well," Kim kissed Billy lightly as she got up to start the shower for them. "C'mon...we're gonna be late..." Kim said as she tested the water to see how hot it was. She knew Billy loved really hot, long showers but she preferred a nice warm shower or  
  
bath... Billy hopped up and joined her, wincing at the temperature.  
  
"Kim! It's freezing!" Kim smirked and continued to clean up.  
  
"Sorry pal, you're gonna have to suffer in the interest of being on time. Besides, I'll make it up to you soon," Kim told him with a leering smile as she handed him the shower gel and a wash cloth. Billy took it and cleaned up, making sure he was the first one out...it was just too cold for him.  
  
While they were getting ready to head over to the Youth Center, the rest of the guys were there wondering why Jason and Trini seemed to suddenly be ok with Kim and Billy, after the tirade that Jason put them through the day before. Adam and Rocky had an idea, but they decided to wait until everyone was present and accounted for to speak their minds.  
  
AN: Hope you liked it! Sorry it took so long to get up, but the holidays have kept us both pretty busy. Thanks for reading and please leave a review. Later! 


	12. Going to extremes

Disclaimer.. ok you know that if we owned any of these guys what we WOULD do 

with them... heheheh.

AN: Here chapter 12 everybody! Enjoy and please leave a review! Thanksies!

Quiet Evil

Chapter 12

By Andrea McPherren and Tanya Depass

Lilacmoon@hotmail.com and direwolf1211@attbi.com

Once everyone was assembled at their usual spot in the youth center, Rocky and Adam decided to speak up about Jason's odd behavior.

"Um Jason, Trini...we have a question to ask. Why are you two suddenly ok with Kim and Billy? I thought you were dead set against them coming back," Rocky asked, as he leaned back in his chair and looked over Trini and Jason without a trace of his trademark humor.

Jason and Trini exchanged glances and decided to tell them. Billy sat back, silent...he wanted to know what exactly Jason would say to their friends. Jason took a breath and returned Rocky's gaze.

"We realized that we were being unfair to Billy and Kim. We've all been friends for way too long to suddenly mistrust each other. Snake of Darkness aside, I realized Billy wasn't himself during that time. It took some serious thinking and a couple of not so gentle nudges from people to make me see I was letting my emotions override good sense for once in my life. Billy and I have spoken about this, I would like the matter dropped Rocky." Rocky nodded, Jason's explanation being good enough for him. 

Adam looked at Trini, wondering why she was being so silent about it. He decided to ask her 

later, he figured asking in front of everyone wouldn't be the best way to approach her about it. As the gang slowly eased back into being comfortable around each other, Tommy was reporting in to his new master.

On Master Vile's ship...

"Thomas, you must now go to Phaedos and attain your full powers. Once you have done this, you will rival your enemies in power, strength and exceed them overall."

Tommy's eyes flashed red and he smiled...

"I am at your command Master Vile. One small thing. My parents will be looking for me soon, if I am found missing it will arouse suspicion on their end. Will there be enough time for me to complete the quest?"

"Of course. Time flows differently in that reality. Hours passed there will be mere moments here. If you are not back in a timely manner, I'm sure I can create a duplicate that will be sufficient to pose as you for a short time. 

Now go, give Dulcea my name and she will allow you to quest. Once you have returned, go straight to your dwelling. I will contact you tomorrow as to our plan of action." Tommy bowed and departed through the portal Master Vile opened for him. Once on the other side he traveled along until he encountered Dulcea. This version of the Master Warrior was clad in a green so dark it looked black. She pointed her staff directly at his heart and addressed this strange 

human.

"A third to quest. Who has sent you?" Dulcea queried as she whirled her staff menacingly at the young man before her.

"Master Vile has sent me. Those you allowed to quest before have been corrupted and have become Warriors of the Light once more. Master Vile has charged me with their destruction. Allow me to pass unmolested." 

Tommy put his hand on the tip of her staff to push it away, Dulcea smirked and pushed him down. "I will allow you to quest young falcon However, no one gives me orders, least of all a fledgling. Follow me," she said.

Tommy got up, mumbling curses under his breath at her impertinence. He stood at the center of the ruins as she chanted the ancient Phaedosian spell to reveal his spirit animal. He looked down to find himself garbed in black Ninjetti gear trimmed in blood red. He smiled maniacally at her.

"Now, they will pay for their treachery. What is my quest?"

"Make it to the Monolith before the break of dawn. Your final challenge will await you there...Dark Lord of the Skies… you are the Falcon swift and deadly. Go, make Master Vile proud of his choice," Dulcea changed into her totem animal... a black Owl and flew off to observe his progress in her private quarters. Little did he know, he would be seeing Dulcea again before he left Phaedos.

~*~*~*

Meanwhile the gang decided to call it a night and go their separate ways until the next day. Billy and Kim went home, Billy walking Kim to her door and leaving only after she had gone in. Billy went in to find his dad asleep on the couch. He covered him up and went to his room to check email and see who was online.

~*~*~*

****

FrogPrince: Hey Billy.

****

FrozenWolf: Hey Ad, what's up?

****

FrogPrince: Not much sure is good to have you and Kim back.

****

FrozenWolf: Thanks, but I'm worried Adam.

****

FrogPrince: Why's that?

****

FrozenWolf: Tommy's up to something. I don't feel like I should be letting Kim out of my sight.

****

FrogPrince: Unfortunately, he probably is up to something, but the question is what.

****

FrozenWolf: Yeah, I guess we're just going to have to keep our guards up.

****

FrogPrince: Yeah. Well, I'll talk to you in the morning Billy. Goodnight.

****

FrozenWolf: Night Adam.

~*~*~*

Meanwhile on Phaedos... Tommy wandered through the darkness of the Phaedosian jungle, waiting for his last test. He heard it coming before he saw it, a huge timbre wolf lunged out of the darkness at him followed by a crane shrieking it's pleasure at having caught it's prey. Tommy rolled away and to his feet as the duo came at him, he stared them down...willing them to bring it on. 

Embodied in these two creatures was the cause for all of his hurt and pain over the last few weeks...that damned wolf was mocking him, he just knew it, and the crane was laughing at his pain, the pain SHE had put there. He lunged at the crane and wolf, dealing them blow after blow, yet nothing seemed to faze them. Finally the wolf pounced on him and landed on his chest, snarling as the crane hovered menacingly...as a last ditch effort he threw a rock at the crane, causing it to shriek in pain.

His tactic succeeded in getting the snarling wolf off of his chest and away from them. Tommy summoned the power of the Dark Falcon as he advanced upon the wolf who was tending to his beloved crane. Suddenly, the illusions faded as Tommy came into view of the monolith. Despite his prey's escape, he had been successful. He passed his quest and was now garbed in his new ranger uniform. It was black with blood red out lines and designs. His helmet face had the cold and calculating eyes of a falcon.

Tommy smiled maniacally under his helmet, as he thought of various tortures he would put Billy through. "Good work young falcon, you will make your master proud. Your weapon is the Falcon blade," Dulcea said, as a nasty, jagged blade appeared in Tommy's hand.

"Use it to shed blood, for that is its purpose," Dulcea said, as she again disappeared.

"Oh I will. This blade will be stained with the blood of William Cranston," 

Tommy said evilly, as he left Phaedos for Earth.

~*~*~*

Kimberly woke up with a start, as she felt a cold breeze coming from her window. Kim shivered, even in her flannel pajama ensemble. She was almost positive that she had closed the window, but paid it no mind, as she got up to close it. As she placed her hands on the window to close it, a hand grabbed her wrist, while the other covered her mouth. 

The captor hauled her out of the window and began marching her toward the park. Kim stomped his foot and began running and calling for help. The dark falcon ranger leapt at her and toppled her to the ground. Tommy forced her onto her back and pinned her down. She was frozen in fear as she saw who was under the helmet.

"Ultimately it would be wise for you to keep quiet." Tommy growled, as he put the falcon blade to Kim's throat, she was frozen in place for fear of what Tommy might do.

~*~

The alarm in the Command Center began to sound.

"ALPHA, YOU MUST CONTACT BILLY AND THE OTHER RANGERS. TOMMY HAS ATTACKED KIMBERLY AND NOW HAS HER IN THE PARK," Zordon said.

"Right away Zordon," Alpha said.

~*~

Billy woke up to the sound of his communicator beeping. "What's up Alpha?" Billy asked sleepily.

"BILLY, YOU MUST GET TO THE PARK. TOMMY HAS KIMBERLY, THE OTHERS WILL MEET YOU THERE," Zordon said. Billy bolted out of bed and threw his clothes on. He morphed and teleported to the location Alpha had given.

~*~*~*

The other rangers arrived behind Billy. "Hello Billy, I've been expecting you," Tommy said. By now, he had Kim in a stranglehold with the blade still near her throat.

"Let her go Tommy and fight me," Billy said.

"All right," Tommy replied, as she pushed Kim to the ground and began to circle with Billy with a feral intensity that was terrifying yet beautiful.. Billy growled under his helmet as he saw Kim tumble to the ground...without knowing what powers Tommy had received on Phaedos this was going to be a tough fight. He summoned his Ice Lance as he circled his enemy warily, wondering what he could do to stop Tommy short of killing him, which was a possibility now that he had crossed the line with abducting Kim.

"So, what now wolfie...you're back to being a good little puppet for Zordon, so you can't escalate the fight. What are you gonna do, circle me till I get tired, then run away with Kim?" Tommy asked in the same tone he had when he was the evil Green Ranger. Billy growled, that last remark hurt him and Tommy was going to pay. All the common sense he had went right out the 

window when it came to defending Kim or his wounded pride. There was one thing Tommy was overlooking, he had initiated the conflict by abducting Kim. 

Billy smiled evilly as he summoned his Wolf Blade and sauntered up to Tommy. 

Kim did her best to get out of the way, fortunately Tommy was too occupied with Billy to notice her quietly morphing and joining the others.

"Let's just say I don't play by their rules anymore Oliver. You have gone too far with this idiocy. Kim is no prize to be won as the result of a battle. The only reason I have to fight you is because you tried to harm Kim, the woman I love," Billy said as he took a stance, ready to defend himself against whatever Tommy was going to throw out there. Tommy chuckled darkly at Billy's show of bravado.

"Very well pup, you shall taste my power because you stole the woman I love and turned her away from me, and for that you will pay in blood," Tommy said as he summoned the Falcon Blade...letting it feel the night breeze as it's elemental power of lightening crackled over it's surface. Tommy brandished the sword at Billy with only two words left to say.

"Come on!"

Billy flipped out of the way as a massive charge of lightening scorched the place he was just standing.*Okay, he's playing for keeps now. That lightening could kill me if I'm not careful.* Billy thought as he parried for his life. It seemed that Tommy's anger was fueling his power and will to fight. The others stood by as the two Rangers fought a battle that would likely leave only one victor. Billy was fighting for true love, while Tommy sought only vengeance for what he perceived had been done to him. 

The question now, which was the stronger man between them?

AN: Hope you liked it! Chapter 13 should be out soon. Thanks for reading and please leave a review! Later!


	13. We have to do something about him

Disclaimer: I think it's pretty obvious that we don't own Power Rangers. 

AN: Here's chapter 13! Enjoy and please leave a review! Thanks. 

Quiet Evil

Chapter 13

By Andrea McPherren and Tanya DePass

Lilacmoon@hotmail.com and direwolf1211@attbi.com

Billy and Tommy circled each other as they both sought an opening to really get the fight going. Tommy slashed at Billy in an attempt to sever his head from his body, but was never able to get a good shot in. 

Billy locked swords in hopes of disarming Tommy as they dueled in the waning moonlight of Angel Grove. He got his hopes up as he managed to get in a couple of hits with the flat side of his Ice Blade. Billy's joy was short lived as he felt the cold steel of Tommy's weapon penetrate his armor at the thigh... 

Kim gasped as she saw Billy falter, and the others stood by as Billy limped out of the way to barely avoid the killing blow. 

"So there is a little life left in the wounded puppy after all." 

Billy let out a small growl as he summoned his twin blades and stood as close to his full height as possible with the gash in his leg bleeding badly... 

"Too bad the Falcon is too near sighted to see when his victory is not assured," Billy pinned Tommy's arms to the ground with a vicious whirlwind kick that took the last of his energy. He slumped down to the ground as blackness claimed him. 

Kim flipped out and charged up her rising Phoenix attack and unleashed it Tommy's prone form. He howled in pain as white-hot fire did it's best to consume his armor and the flesh underneath. Just as Kim was about to unleash another volley, they found themselves in the Command Center with Billy in the Med bay, Tommy in a holding cell in the med bay and the others standing there in shock at what had just transpired. 

They knew Tommy had gone over to the darkness but they never imagined he would stoop to kidnapping Kim from her home. Kim had powered down and was pacing the length of the command area like a caged animal. 

"God dammit! How could he get that powerful? We have the Dark Ninjetti powers and we have nothing remotely close to that level of power!" 

Rocky, Aisha and Adam stood back from Kim's rant, while Jason came over and hugged Kim to him as she broke down in tears. She disentangled herself from Jason and went straight to the med bay to find Billy finishing off his own stitches. He looked up at her and said nothing as he clipped the stitch at the end. Kim went to him, ready to fling herself into his arms, but when he looked up something dark in his expression stopped her. 

"Kim, leave us alone... I need to be left alone for a while, please," Kim turned around and left the room and kept going until she was out of the Command Center all together. Everyone got out of the way, except Jason who went after her. 

Billy came back to the main room with a slight limp, his gaze challenged anyone to disagree with what he had to say. 

"I have come to a decision. Thomas Oliver is too unstable to remain here if we cannot purge him of whatever evil powers Master Vile has bestowed upon him. Do you agree or disagree?" Billy's voice was hard as stone, leaving no room for argument. 

Adam looked into his eyes, seeing something dangerous and he didn't like it one bit. 

"Can we think about this? Why don't you go home and rest, calm down a little bit?" Adam queried gently as he stood his ground and stood face to face with Billy.

"Yea, I need to go talk to Kim," Billy replied, as he teleported out. 

~*~*~*

Billy arrived at Kim's location, which happened to be Angel Cove at the moment. Kim stared out at the waves as they crashed against the rocks. She smiled and remembered how she and Billy used to gather seashells here all the time. 

"Kim? I'm sorry I pushed you away," Billy said from behind her. Kim smiled slightly. 

"You always push me away when something bothers you. I just wish you'd learn that no matter what it is, I want to be there with you," Kim replied. Billy blushed. She knew him so well. 

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to push you away. It's just that I hate seeing you hurt," Billy said. 

"And I hate seeing you hurt too. But no matter what you do to shelter me, I'm still going to be hurting, because what hurts you hurts me," Kim replied, as she pulled him into her embrace. Billy wrapped his arms around her petite form. 

"Does this mean you forgive me?" Billy asked. Kim smiled slyly and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. 

"Guess that means yes," Billy said, with a chuckle. 

"Now, I believe we have something to discuss," Kim reasoned. 

"Yes, we need to figure out what to do about Tommy," Billy said. 

"What do you want to do?" Kim asked. 

"We can't do what I want to do. The dark side of me, which is now permanently in my subconscious thanks to the venom, wants to eliminate him for he tried to do to you. When I saw him hovering over you, my blood boiled at the thought of him harming a hair on your head. I know it's wrong to say this, but I want him dead, or at the very least as far away from us as possible," Billy said. She put her arms around his shoulders and hugged him. 

"We'll see what Zordon thinks about putting him through the purification ritual. He's banished many beings, maybe he will banish Tommy," Kim said. 

"I don't know, I guess we'll just have to wait," Billy sighed. 

"I'm glad you calmed down, but now I need to get you to relax," Kim said, as she began to take her shirt off. 

"Uh Kim, this is a public beach," Billy said nervously. 

"I know, but no one else is here and I want to go for a swim. And I'd really like it if you would join me. Besides, if anyone does come, we can always teleport to your bedroom without being noticed," Kim said in her sultriest voice. It took no more convincing for Kim, as he joined her for the swim.

~*~*~* 

While they took a quick dip in the ocean, the others stood around the Command Center while Tommy lay still in the energy cage that surrounded his bed. Adam was surprised at how Billy had reacted, at the darkness that was still prevalent in his gaze as he spoke of Tommy.

Adam looked over to Aisha, Rocky, Jason, Trini and Zack as he considered what he was about to say and how it may affect the rest of the team. 

"Guys, as much as I hate to say this… Billy may be right about Tommy. He did stoop to kidnapping Kim, and I'm sure if the battle had gone a little differently Billy would be dead. I'm not supporting the idea of executing him, but if we cant cleanse him of whatever Master Vile has done to him or find a way to block him from accessing the power of the Dark Ninjetti; we are all screwed," Adam said bluntly. 

Jason nodded, he hated that his best friend had become a mockery of the great young man he was until all this happened. 

"Zordon, can we attempt the purification ritual again? Somewhere where Master Vile can't track Tommy?"

"I WILL CONTACT DULCEA AND SEE IF THERE ARE ANY GROUNDS ON PHAEDOS WHERE THEY COULD ATTEMPT THE RITUAL AGAIN WITHOUT INTERRUPTION. BE WARNED, THE CODE OF THE NINJETTI WARRIOR WILL ALLOW NO ONE TO ABUSE ITS POWER. 

IF THOMAS CANNOT BE HEALED, THERE MAY BE NO OTHER ALTERNATIVE OTHER THAN HIS BANISHMENT OR DEATH. GO NOW, I WILL CONTACT ALL OF YOU ONCE I HAVE SPOKEN WITH DULCEA."

The rangers teleported out, with Jason and Trini being the last ones to leave, as they still were discovering their attraction toward each other while Adam, Aisha and Rocky had convened at Aisha's home to discuss matters. Zack had decided to go to the youth center to be by himself. "Do you think it will come down to killing off Tommy guys?" Rocky asked, as he lay back on Aisha's bed and stared at the ceiling.

Aisha laid back, allowing her head to land on Rocky's stomach for support. 

"I hope not, but we can't forget we were talking about eliminating Billy and Kim if we couldn't save them not too long ago. I'm hoping Tommy isn't so far gone he can't be saved. If he is, we'll have to do something about it, but no one said we'd have to like it," Aisha finished as Adam came over to the join his two best friends on the king sized bed. When things went badly, or when they were alone together they always wound up together no matter what. 

Adam let that thought run about in his mind while Rocky and Aisha went silent, as they mulled over their predicament.

~*~*~* 

Meanwhile, Billy and Kim had returned to the city and were in the Cranston kitchen having a snack. Billy was too wound up to sit still and also full of sand from their earlier escapades on the beach. 

"Kim, I'm going to take a shower, if dad comes in can you let him know I'll be down in a few minutes?"

"Sure, can't help you wash your back instead?" Kim said as she stood to help him out of his clothes.

"Normally, I'd jump at the chance but my father will be returning soon. He is usually home by 6:00 and that is only a couple of minutes away. I'll make it up to you later, promise," With that Billy left her to go shower. As soon as she heard the water flowing upstairs Hank Cranston entered to find Kim watching TV in the living room. 

"Hi Mr. Cranston, welcome home," Kim said. 

Hank smiled at Kim. 

"Hi Kim, how are you? Where's Billy?" he said as he put down his briefcase and took off his tie. 

"In the shower, we went to the beach and he had sand all over him. He wouldn't be satisfied until he could get cleaned off," Kim said as she barely kept her face straight at her comment. 

"Well since you're here would you like to join us for dinner? Don't worry, I'll order in," Hank smiled as he went to get some coffee and joined Kim at the table. Kim smiled a little at that, neither Billy nor his father were known for their culinary prowess but rather for the lack of it.

"I don't think Billy would forgive me if I tried to cook for you. I'd like to have you here, rather than have you run off screaming at the prospect of my cooking," Hank smiled at her shocked expression. 

"Kim, it's ok. I know my limitations and cooking is a huge one,"

Kim smiled at Hank. 

"I see where Billy gets his sense of humor from. Are you ok with Billy and I as a couple Mr. Cranston?"

Hank gave her a subdued version of Billy's brilliant smile. 

"Of course I am, I mean you two grew up together, you already know each other well. I'm just sorry that I accused Billy of seeing you behind Tommy's back. I fell for his lie and jumped all over Billy one night when he got home. I should know he wouldn't do something to a friend. I apologize to you as well Kim, I should know you're a better young lady than to sneak around like that. 

I know you and Billy will be wonderful together. I can see it in his eyes how much he loves you. I was the same way with Rachel. It was like the sun didn't rise until I saw her and the moon wouldn't shine unless she was with me. He feels that way about you, just make sure he tells you,"

Billy walked in as his father finished his statement. 

"Hi dad, what should I tell Kim?" Billy asked as he got a cup of coffee and sat with Kim. 

"How much you love her son. I can tell just by looking at you that you are madly in love with Kim. I know because that's how I was with Rachel. Now, Kim why don't you call your mom and see if she'd like to join us. We can make an evening of it,"

Kim took the phone from Hank while Billy just sat there staring at his father. He couldn't believe what had just happened, or rather what Hank had said. 

"Dad, I … I don't know what to say. You really see that when you look at me. I would never have thought you'd notice. It must be obvious,"

Hank kissed his son on the forehead as he went toward his room. "Son, I know you well and I notice everything about you. Even when you try to hide it. Now, get that surprised look off your face and put the coffee down before it gets colder," Hank finished as he shut the door to his room and changed out of his work clothes. Billy put down the mug as he went to the couch to think and Kim grabbed his hand as she chatted with her mom.

"Yeah, Mr. Cranston invited us over for dinner. No he's going to order in, make an evening of it. Sure come over and we can decide what to order. Thanks mom, love you too bye," Kim hung up and put the cordless phone down. 

"Billy, are you ok?" Kim asked.

Billy looked over, 

"hmm?" he asked, since he really wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. 

"Sorry, I was off wool gathering Kim. I'm just surprised at what dad said. You know I love you, I'm just surprised he sees the same deep feeling of love that he has with mom, in me when I talk about you or I am with you. I know he knows me well, but I figured some things just slipped by, guess I was wrong. Anyway, when your mom gets here, we can order," Billy said as he slipped her a quick kiss on the lips and snuggled with her while he waited for his father to reappear.

~*~*~*

Master Vile watched all the teens from his space skull. 

"So they think they can cleanse my dark Ninjetti do they? Let them try, but Tommy will remain loyal to me and he will destroy the likes of them," Master Vile growled. 

~*~*~*

"DULCEA, DO YOU THINK WE WILL BE ABLE TO CLEANSE THOMAS?" Zordon asked the master warrior. 

"Have the rangers pack some essentials and teleport them here tomorrow. I will teleport Thomas directly to the temple. Master Vile cannot interfere with the purification on the sacred temple grounds. I will then have Kimberly and Billy touch their hands into the sacred purification water. I believe it will bring peace to their tortured souls. Then, we will immerse Thomas in the waters. If that does not work, then nothing will, and Thomas will be lost to the side of evil forever," Dulcea said. 

"Yes Dulcea, I will inform my rangers, thank you. Alpha, contact the rangers please," Zordon said. 

"Right away Zordon," Alpha replied. 

~*~*~*

Billy's communicator beeped, and Billy glanced at Kimberly nervously. 

"This is Billy, go ahead," he replied into it. 

"Billy, you and Kimberly must teleport to the command center at once," Alpha said. 

"On our way," Billy replied, as he knocked on his father's door. 

"Dad, Kim and I are going for a walk in the park. You and Mrs. Hart can go ahead and order and we'll be back in time for dinner," Billy called into the closed door. 

"All right Billy," Hank replied. With that, Billy and Kim teleported to the command center. Hank Cranston smiled wryly, as he peeked through the crack in his door...

~*~*~*

The eight rangers arrived at the command center. Zordon briefly explained what would take place tomorrow and the rangers agreed. 

"I hope this works," Adam said. 

"Me too," Jason replied, carefully watching Billy's reaction, but could gather nothing from Billy's empty expression. 

"I'll bring water for everyone," Aisha offered. 

"And I'll bring the first aid equipment," Kim said. 

"Okay, now that we've got our bases covered, I think it's best that everyone goes home and gets a good night's sleep," Zack suggested. 

The others nodded in agreement, as they once again teleported to their respective homes. 

~*~*~*

Billy and Kim arrived back at Billy's house in time for dinner. They enjoyed dinner with their parents and socializing with them afterwards. But soon, Kim and her mother left for the night, leaving Billy and his father alone...

AN: Oooh...a cliffie! Aren't we evil?! Anyway, hope you all liked it! Thanks for reading and please leave a review! 


	14. Purification

Disclaimer: I think it's pretty obvious that we don't own Power Rangers. 

AN: Here's chapter 14! Enjoy and please leave a review!

Quiet Evil 

Chapter 14

By Andrea McPherren and Tanya DePass

Lilacmoon@hotmail.com and Direwolf1211@attbi.com 

Billy woke up early the next morning and showered. He dressed in khaki shorts and a royal blue muscle shirt, remembering that the weather on Phaedos was very warm. He heard the doorbell ring and knew that it was Kim. He quickly answered the door and invited her in. 

"Good morning handsome, ready to go?" she asked brightly. 

"Yep, let me say goodbye to my dad," he replied, as he gave her a quick kiss. 

"So, when will you two be back from your ranger business today?" Hank asked directly, hoping to surprise the two teens. Billy and Kim froze and could only stare at Hank. 

"I saw you two teleport last night. I'm quite disappointed that you never told me Billy," Hank said. 

"Dad, I never told you because it's against the rules of the power. I could have lost the protection of the power had I willingly told you my identity," Billy replied. 

"Ah, that explains it I guess. So who are the red, yellow, black, green, gray, and white rangers?" Hank asked. 

Billy sighed and gazed at Kim for a moment. 

"Rocky, Aisha, Adam, Zack, Trini, and Jason respectively," Kim replied. 

"And Tommy?" Hank asked, as he began to piece things together. 

"He's...the dark falcon ranger," Billy said, as suddenly his shoes became very interesting. 

"So it was you two who attacked the city as the evil pink and blue rangers," Hank said. 

"Mr. Cranston, it wasn't our fault. Billy was bitten by Lord Zedd's snake during a battle and the venom turned him evil," Kim said. 

"Then how did you become evil?" Hank asked her. 

"Because at the same time Kim and I were discovering our feelings for each other. I kissed Kimberly and she became evil as well," Billy explained. 

"Mr. Cranston, I assure you that our feelings for each other were not induced by evil. They've always been there, but we never meant to hurt Tommy the way we did. Today, we are going to see him through a purification ritual, hoping that he will return to normal," Kim said. 

"This is a lot to swallow, but I'm glad the two of you are attempting to right your wrongs," Hank said. 

"Thanks dad, we need to go, the others are waiting for us," Billy said. Hank nodded, as Billy and Kimberly teleported out in columns of blue and pink light. 

~*~*~*  
Billy and Kim decided to reveal that their identities were known by Billy's father later. Once they arrived at the command center, Alpha was teleporting them to Phaedos. They had just teleported Tommy to the temple before Billy and Kim had arrived. 

The group arrived on the arid planet and began their trek toward the temple. About an hour later, they arrived at the temple. 

"Welcome rangers, we can now begin the purification ritual," Dulcea said. 

"Dulcea, what happens if this doesn't work on Tommy?" Jason asked. 

"Then we will have to banish him, for he will pose a great threat to the earth," Dulcea said. 

"Young wolf, young crane, place your hands in the pure water and revel in its healing properties," Dulcea said. Billy and Kim nodded and placed their hands in the water. It began to boil and began to cleanse their souls. The water brought peace to their tortured souls and allowed them to completely heal. They pulled their hands out of the water and smiled at each other.

"Now, I can only hope we have the same success with Thomas," Dulcea said, as she lowered the invisible barrier around him. Billy instinctively pulled Kim close to him, waiting for Tommy to make a foul move. But thanks to Dulcea's powers, he was restrained and cast into the purification waters...

After what seemed like an eternity, she smiled--- 

"The evil is gone. The emotional healing will take some time, that is something he will have to do on his own. He will retain the power of the falcon as it is his true spirit guide, but the horrible power that came part and parcel with his service to Master Vile is no more. You may take him back at your leisure, I must attend the temple for evening rituals,"

No one moved to untie him, instead they all looked at Billy and waited for him to do or say something. He realized everyone's gaze was upon him and looked at Jason as he spoke.

"If Dulcea said he is healed, I am satisfied. As far as his mental condition, I leave that to you to handle. I know our friendship can never be regained nor do I want it to be. I will never trust him the way I used to--- and I doubt anyone here can seriously consider that we could ever be friends again or even be in the same room for a long time to come. Now if you will excuse me, I have to get back. My father has discovered our identities and I must speak with Zordon about this. Kim will you join me?"

Billy held out his hand for Kim to join him or stay with the others. She took his hand and they teleported back to the Command Center to inform their mentor of Hank Cranston's knowledge of who they were. 

The others on Phaedos stood still, slightly stunned at what Billy had just told them. Their silence was broken when Tommy started to come; he was coughing from the water he had swallowed during his struggles during the purification ritual. He blinked and struggled to sit up as he wondered where he was and why everyone else was there--- more importantly, why was he tied up?

"Um, guys a little help here? What's going on, where are we?" Tommy muttered as Jason helped him to sit up and locked his gaze on Tommy's as he spoke. 

"Do you remember anything from the last couple of weeks? Be honest and tell me everything you can Tommy," Jason intoned in his leader voice, that one no one disobeyed.

"I---I remember getting into a couple of fights with Billy, and---Oh my god--- I, I was evil again, and I tried to hurt Kim." Tommy's gaze went blank as he remembered all the things he had done as Rita then Master Vile's evil warrior. He hung his head and refused to look at anyone there.

"Is that why I'm hog tied like this? Where are Billy and Kim? I--- I didn't kill them did I?" Tommy looked around in a panic as he started to wonder if he had really gone that far over the edge, he remembered threatening to kill Billy for stealing Kim. The problem was, even though Tommy was no longer evil, he still was holding a grudge against their resident genius. 

Not that he could tell them that, he knew if he did they would banish him or worse. Instead he decided to play the good, guilty Tommy they knew and loved. Jason smiled and started to release Tommy from his bonds. 

"No, they are still alive, no thanks to you while you were evil. That's something that will take a long time to get over if ever for them. I leave it up to you to deal with how you approach them about it. There is no way we can continue as a team or friends if that issue isn't resolved. Even if you all agree that you can't stand each other, fine. But for now let's get home, relax and explain to your parents what happened,"

Jason allowed Tommy to stand, but stood by in case he was still suffering any left over effects of the spell that had turned him against them in the first place. Unfortunately Jason had no idea that it wasn't a spell that had turned Tommy, it was his natural inclination toward the evil inside of him. 

"May I go home now?" Rocky nodded curtly, he wasn't too happy with the fact they were just letting Tommy go home as if nothing had happened. 

"I'll take you back, it would go over better if a Ranger took you home and explained you were kidnapped for your martial arts skills. You had been turned evil, but the Rangers saved you via a purification ritual," Rocky morphed and teleported off with Tommy in tow---his teleportation signature an odd mix of red, green and white. 

The others teleported back to continue on with their weekend as Billy and Kim finished telling Zordon about his father knowing about them being Rangers. 

Zordon accepted the news well enough, suggesting that perhaps having Hank in on their secret would help when the rangers disappeared for long periods of time on missions. He didn't voice his other concerns about Master Vile. He was afraid of what course of action Vile would take now, especially since he still wanted revenge on the blue and pink rangers for killing Rita and Zedd. After reassurance from Zordon, Billy and Kim teleported to the park. 

~*~*~*

"He took that better than I thought he would," Kim mentioned. 

"It wasn't really our fault, and I'm sure Zordon couldn't expect a perceptive man like my father to not find out sooner or later," Billy replied. 

"Yeah, we are always disappearing I guess," Kim said. 

"I feel better than I have in a long time after putting my hands in that water," Billy said. 

"Me too. Do you think Tommy is going to try and make amends with us?" Kim asked. 

"I wouldn't count on it Kim. He may not be evil anymore, but he still hates me and probably always will," Billy replied. Kim hugged his arm. The couple stopped by the lake and held each other close, as the cool breeze wafted through their hair. The sun was beginning to set and it was truly an amazing sight. The lovers kissed in the light of the sunset, but were unaware that a pair of eyes watched them. At one time, an aura of pure evil had radiated around them. But now, the aura was one of complete purity. 

~*~

"That used to be me kissing her by the lake while the sun would set," Tommy Oliver said to himself, as he watched them. He was no longer evil, but his blood still boiled at the sight of Billy kissing his Kimberly. Tommy stood there intending to make his presence known. Billy broke their kiss, as he sensed someone watching them. Tommy's eyes locked with his and Kim's. 

Billy stared back at Tommy--- he didn't like the fact that their time had been interrupted by Tommy just popping up out of the woodwork. He wanted to throttle Tommy, but held himself in check at least until he figured out what Tommy wanted. Neither young man moved, both wondered what the other wanted. Kim couldn't stand the tension and spoke.

"Tommy, how do you feel?" she asked as Billy tightened his grip on her arm. Tommy stood his ground and shrugged non-committal as if to answer Kim's query. 

"I'm ok… not as good as I'd like to be, but getting there. I wanted to see you Kim. To tell you how sorry I was for what has happened," Tommy said as he walked up to the couple with his gaze focused on Kim. Billy growled softly as he stood in front of Kim and waited for Tommy to do or say anything further.

"You don't have to protect her from me. I wanted to talk to her Billy, to apologize for what I had done to her. She can make her own decisions you know," Tommy said bitterly as he stopped a foot from Kim and Billy. Something flashed in Billy's eyes as he stood his ground and spoke through clenched teeth.

"I'm well aware that Kim can handle herself. It's you I don't trust. I don't care what they say. I know you hate me and wish me dead for "taking" Kim from you. Even if you don't wish me dead, you wish I wasn't with her that's for sure. I will need time Thomas if I am ever to feel comfortable around you. The way its going that may take a millennia or so, but I am willing to try if you are; otherwise leave me be. I have enough to deal with without adding a jealous 

sixth-dan black belt to the mix,"

Billy stood with his arms crossed, a defiant expression in his eyes as he assessed Tommy. True he couldn't take him in a straight fight and now that he was back to himself he shouldn't fight dirty either. That didn't mean he wouldn't if it meant saving his neck or Kim's.

"Fine Cranston, be that way. I only wanted to talk to her. I'll wait until her shadow isn't around to do so. Kim for what its worth, I'm sorry about everything that happened, if you can find it in your heart to forgive me I'd like to be friends again, if not I'll have to accept that. Good night," Tommy teleported off without so much as a glance at Billy, who was still standing like a statue, fuming at what had happened.

Kim stood there staring at where Tommy had been, as she wondered why he didn't even give her a chance to respond. probably because it would have turned into a battle royale with these two. Kim sighed as looked over to Billy and went to him. 

"Billy? Do you realize you two were talking about me as if I wasn't even here? I can speak you know. I'm heading home, I need to think about everything that's happened. I'll call you later," 

Billy turned to apologize, but only got a finger on his lips and a kiss on the cheek. 

"No more words Billy, we all need some time to process things, me especially. I'll talk to you soon, sleep well my wolf," Kim teleported off in a blaze of magenta, leaving Billy alone with his thoughts for the walk home.

~*~*~*

Billy cursed himself as he pondered his actions during the walk home. 

"I shouldn't have been so controlling. I just don't trust him and the thought of him near her infuriates me," Billy said to himself. 

Billy arrived home soon and went to his room, where he picked up the phone. He dialed Kim's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello," Kim answered. 

"Hi Kim, I know you need some time to think things through, but please just let me apologize," Billy said. Kim smiled. She knew that Billy couldn't stand it when she was hurt. 

"All right Billy," Kim replied. 

"I'm sorry I took control like that Kim. I know that you are very capable of handling yourself, I guess I just don't trust Tommy enough. I'm sorry, I hate to see you hurt, especially when I caused it," Billy said. 

"Billy, you could never hurt me. And I'm not mad at you; and even if I was, I love you too much to stay that way for long," Kim replied. 

"I love you too Kimmy," Billy replied. 

"Feel better?" Kim asked with a knowing smile. 

"I always feel better after talking to you," Billy replied. 

"Good night sweet wolf," Kim said. 

"Good night my crane," Billy replied. 

~*~*~*

Tommy walked along in the park and it was now pitch black. He pondered his earlier meeting with Billy and Kim.

"I may not be evil anymore, but I'll still steal Kim back from you Billy," 

~*~*~*

The next morning dawned on Angel Grove as if nothing odd had happened among the ranks of the towns hero's. Tommy Oliver got up with only one purpose in mind--- to get Kim back into his arms and to make Billy pay for subverting her love for him. He got ready for school as if nothing was wrong with him and said goodbye to his parents. Meanwhile everyone else on the team headed toward school with the expectation of bad blood between Kim, Tommy and Billy. Fortunately since no one knew of their late night chat there would be no undue precautions to keep the two young men apart. Jason, Rocky and Adam looked for signs of trouble between the two as something to be expected with Kim being treated as a prize to be won back by Tommy. Jason sighed as he saw Tommy coming into the school with a look of determination on his face. That could potentially mean trouble for everyone involved. He looked like a man on a mission, and it seemed as if nothing would stop him until he either succeeded or failed trying. Rocky and Adam steeled themselves for a fight when they caught sight of Billy coming down the hall from the parking lot. Kim was no where to be found since her classes began later in the day. Aisha and Trini came up to the group just in time to see the two boys standing face to face, tension in the air thick enough to cut with a knife. Jason and Rocky stood to separate them, but were surprised when Billy smiled at Tommy and went around him. Even Tommy was surprised by his action, and wondered if it was a ruse or if he really didn't care about what Tommy did. The very thought that he had been relegated to insignificant by someone like Billy was enough to make him snap, but he played cool for the sake of getting what he wanted back. Adam caught up to Billy and walked to their class, as he wondered what that grin and bear it smile was for. 

"Um, Billy... you're taking this really well. Is everything cool between you guys now?" Billy surprised himself with the bitterness of his laugh. "Not by a long shot Adam. I made a promise to Kim and I intend to keep it. She is going to deal with him, not me. I cannot keep my temper under control long enough to speak with him rationally. As long as she is not in physical danger I won't interfere. End of story," Billy finished as they sat in AP Chemistry and waited for the lecture to begin. 

~*~*~*

After classes were over for the day, Adam patted his best friend on the shoulder. 

"Glad that you're handling this so well. And it's good to have my best friend back," Adam said, with a smile. 

"Good to be back Ad," Billy replied, as they rounded the corner and met up with Rocky and Zack. 

"Man, I'm starving, let's head to Ernie's," Rocky said. 

"I could go for some chow too," Zack replied. 

"Honestly, I don't know where you boys put it all," Trini mentioned. 

"Are we still on for those hip-hop kedo lessons Zack?" Aisha asked. 

"Of course, the Zack man always keeps his promise!" Zack said. 

"Yea, right after he stuffs his face with Rocky," Kim said, as she met up with them. 

"Us growing boys have to eat," Rocky argued. Jason met up with them as well, but Tommy was behind him, causing them all to stop. 

"Kim, can we talk?" Tommy said, and by his tone he indicated that he wanted to be alone. Billy bristled, but Adam placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. Kim sighed. 

"All right Tommy," Kim relented, as she turned to Billy.

"I'll contact you if I need you, but I'll be fine, don't worry," Kim said, as she kissed his quickly and exited the school with Tommy.

Billy sat there seething as Kim and Tommy left the school. He gave his word but it was killing him to do so. 

"Adam, mind if we spar some? I need to calm myself," Billy said as his gaze remained focused on the door Kim had just left through. Adam smiled as he negated Billy's request with a shake of his head. 

"No thanks, I have a feeling you'd put me through a wall with the way you are looking. Let's just relax and wait. Or better yet, go observe them.," Adam said as he tapped his communicator indicating they should go to the Command Center to watch over Kim. Billy smiled as he caught Adam's meaning and they left to watch what was happening with Kim and Tommy. They tuned the monitor to the park where Tommy was sitting at a picnic table and Kim was standing in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest and a suspicious look on her face. 

"Ok, what is so urgent Tommy?" 

AN: OOOH! We are soooo evil! Thanks for reading, and chapter 15 should be up soon.(or maybe we'll make you sweat!) No, just kidding. Please leave a review! Later!

  



	15. A step too far

Disclaimer: Nope...we don't own anything.  
  
AN: Here's chapter 15! Enjoy and please leave us review!  
  
Quiet Evil  
  
Chapter 15  
  
By Andrea McPherren and Tanya DePass  
  
Lilacmoon@hotmail.com and Direwolf1211@attbi.com  
  
"Kim, I wanted to apologize, I really did--- but I can't help myself. I am still in love with you, even if you did taint yourself with Billy. Let me show you how much I still love you Kim," Tommy moved forward and kissed Kim before she could get away.  
  
Billy and Adam stood stock still as Kim stood there in shock while Tommy kissed her. Billy couldn't move or breathe for the moment. He wanted to go to Kim, but he knew if he interfered it would undermine what he had promised. Adam put a hand on his shoulder as they watched the drama unfold.  
  
~*~  
  
Kim shoved Tommy away, breaking the unwanted kiss.  
  
"Kim...please," Tommy said, as he tried to advance on her again.  
  
"No Tommy, you had no right. You said that you wanted to talk to me, not try and make a move on me," Kim replied.  
  
"But I love you Kim," Tommy replied.  
  
"No Tommy, you just want me back, because you don't like defeat. Sorry, but I love Billy with all my heart, not you," Kim replied.  
  
~*~  
  
Billy smiled and Adam patted his shoulder. Seeing no reason to continue watching, Billy and Adam teleported back to the youth center. While they chatted with the others, Tommy looked at Kim in equal amounts of disbelief, shock and anger. How could she love him, when what they had was so amazing?  
  
He looked away for a moment and then came to her. "Kim, you're going to regret turning on me for Billy. Both of you will, believe me. Powers or not I'll have my revenge on you two." Tommy strode off in the falling dusk as Kim stood there in shock at what Tommy had said. He had threatened revenge on them for something they couldn't help feeling. She raised a shaky hand to her teleporter and headed to the youth center.  
  
Billy turned at a point in the conversation and saw Kim enter the building. He noticed something was wrong and went to her. "Kim, why do you look like that? What happened to you?" Billy held her close and stroked her hair.  
  
Kim took a deep breath to calm herself before she started to speak. "Tommy vowed to get us back one way or another. He said powers or not he would have his revenge. The look in his eyes was horrible. Just like when he was evil. I'm scared he is going to do us harm Billy." Kim said as she buried herself deeper into his embrace. Billy said nothing as he comforted Kim.  
  
As they stood and wondered what to do about Tommy, the others were in the park catching up on things. Trini and Jason were only aware of each other as the others relaxed and chatted in the park.  
  
"So he tried to kiss her and she shoved him away?" Rocky asked.  
  
"Yep, I gave Billy a good pat on the shoulder after that one," Adam replied.  
  
"I can't believe he would do that. What's the matter with him," Aisha said. She didn't like to see her best friend unhappy. Billy made her happy and Tommy didn't, so naturally Aisha had some harsh feelings for Tommy as well. As she said that, Adam spotted Billy and Kim coming toward them. But they did not harbor the happy expressions that he had expected they would.  
  
Something was wrong. What had Tommy said to Kim after he and Billy were no longer watching? Adam wondered this as he approached the couple. "What happened guys? Did Tommy say something Kim?" Adam asked. By now, everyone was gathered around Billy and Kim.  
  
"He's threatened us again. He said power of not, he will have his revenge," Kim uttered, while Billy stood stock still, fuming over Tommy's words.  
  
"We better tell Zordon," Rocky said.  
  
"It won't do any good," Billy replied sullenly. "We can't act on verbal threats. As always, we have to wait for the first move to be made," Billy said, not liking the answer one bit.  
  
"Billy's right, Tommy's not a physical threat until he makes himself so. And to be honest, he's not stupid. He intends to keep himself in that fine line that we have to follow.  
  
Suddenly, they were surrounded by Tengus and a new monster that had Master Vile's fingerprints all over it.  
  
"Great, this is something we could have done without," Adam muttered.  
  
"It's Morphin Time!" Jason called. The morphing cries commenced and the rangers were battle ready. A few moments later, the falcon ranger arrived morphed and ready to help as well. Though, there were some on the battlefield that wished he didn't have to show up.  
  
Billy growled under his breath, he knew that they needed Tommy for the battle but it didn't mean that he had to enjoy his presence. Kim kept her distance as much as she could during the battle. The anger most of the rangers was feeling was enough to dispatch their enemies quickly. Once the battle was over, Billy and Kim stayed away from Tommy as well as the rest of the gang. No one wanted to even acknowledge his presence--- but they also had to deal with the threat he had given to Kim.  
  
Surprisingly enough, Adam and Aisha spoke up about it. "Look Tommy, we know you're pissed off that Billy and Kim are together but you cant go around threatening people just because you cant have what you want." Aisha said as Adam came up behind her.  
  
"Tommy, the long and short of it is this. You continue to remain a threat to anyone on this team, then you'll be dismissed. Irregardless of the past history we have with you as leader and former friend. Are we clear?" Adam said in a tone that brooked no argument.  
  
Tommy looked over everyone there and gave Billy and Kim a long look before answering. "Very well, you have made your point Adam. As long as I am a part of this team I'll keep my personal feelings aside. The good of the team and the planet is more important than a personal feud." Tommy said this as he attempted to burn a hole in Billy with is gaze.  
  
No one said anything else, as it was apparent that Tommy was only acting the part of a team player. "Just remember Oliver, if you do decide to become a threat, you'll get one hell of fight. Stay away from Kim, or I might indeed consider you a threat," Billy said dangerously.  
  
"Whatever you say Cranston," Tommy said, as he brushed past Kim, intentionally rubbing against her side. That alone, nearly made Billy go off, but he held his position using all the self-control he could muster.  
  
"I'm going to try and talk some sense into him, I'll see ya guys later," Jason said, as he jogged after Tommy.  
  
"Are you okay Kim?" Billy asked, as he looked at her crestfallen face. "I don't know Billy, can we just go somewhere to be alone?" Kim asked.  
  
"Of course," Billy said, as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "We'll see you guys later," Billy said, as he and Kim started walking to his house.  
  
"Bye guys," Adam said, as he and the remaining rangers decided to go back to the youth center.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Tommy! Wait up bro!" Jason called.  
  
"I'm not in the mood for your bullshit Jase," Tommy spat.  
  
"Look Tommy, I just think you're being hard headed with all of this. Kim loves Billy and if you really loved her, you would only want her to be happy, even if that means letting her be with Billy," Jason reasoned.  
  
"That's crap Jase. I love Kim, so she should be with me. That bastard has poisoned her mind against me," Tommy spat.  
  
"Tommy, please be reasonable," Jason pleaded.  
  
"What would you do if Billy and Trini were together?" Tommy shot back.  
  
"I'd accept it," Jason answered.  
  
"Whatever you say Scott," Tommy said, as he walked off. Jason threw his arms up in disdain. With a frustrated sigh, he turned and headed for the youth center.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Kim, are you going to be okay?" Billy asked. "I'll be fine, I just need to be with you right now," Kim said, as she snuggled into his embrace.  
  
"Kim, I'll never let anything happen to you," Billy told her, as he raised her chin so he look into her eyes.  
  
"I know, I just need to feel your touch," Kim said, as she looked up at him with desire lidded eyes. Billy responded by kissing her hungrily, giving her exactly what she wanted... They made tender love long into the early morning hours, falling into a blissful sleep entwined in each others arms.  
  
Unbeknownst to the peacefully sleeping lovers, Tommy was lurking outside their window, waiting for the right moment to attack Billy. He had lost all reason after going home and sulking for a couple of hours. No matter what anyone said he felt as if Billy had stolen Kim. It was if Tommy just couldn't understand that Kim fell out of love with him, no one coerced her into loving another man. Tommy crept into the Cranston home using the key that was on top of the door sill. He entered the hallway, using his Ninjetti skill to avoid waking the elder Cranston. His object of hatred was further down the hall. He opened the door, and stopped for a moment to stare at the entwined lovers.  
  
Tommy let his mind trip over how that should be him draped over Kim happily dreaming. Tommy thumbed the revolver he had stolen from his father's room a few days before. One small part of him knew that if he did this he would more than likely end up in jail for the rest of his days. The rest of him, the part that only knew and felt anger, betrayed and alone was over-ruling his good judgment. Tommy raised the revolver, pointed it above Billy's head and spoke. "This is your wake up call William. Sit up slowly." Billy sat up, cracking one eye to see what the hell Tommy wanted in his bedroom at the ungodly hour of 3 am.  
  
He growled under his breath when he saw the revolver pointed at him. It brought back memories he had worked hard to suppress. "Shit" was all Billy was able to get out before Kim sat up as well and screamed. Tommy somehow managed to ignore her frightened screams as he focused on Billy and a good place to shoot him. He had planned it out, but discarded the plan as untenable. Instead he had decided to kill Billy, kidnap Kim and run off. The last variable was the elder Cranston. Hank had done him no wrong but what would happen once Billy was gone.  
  
"Shut up! Stop that damn screaming Kimberly! Are you trying to wake the whole neighborhood?" Tommy asked as he leveled the gun at her. Billy pulled her behind him and stared Tommy down. "Do you have any idea what will happen to you if you shoot us? Your life will be over; there won't be a jury who wouldn't convict you Tommy. I know you hate me but if you love her the way you claim to, why the hell would you terrorize her like this?"  
  
Billy said as he put a tight lid on the emotions that were flaring out of control in his head. He was close to losing it; but had to control it until they were safe again. Hank Cranston had heard the terrified scream that Kim had let loose upon seeing Tommy hovering over them. Fortunately there was a phone in his room and he was able to call 911. The question was would they get there in time to save them.  
  
"Yes, there is an armed intruder in my home. He is in my son's room; I think it's a former friend of my son. Please hurry. I will, I'm locking the door now. 1256 Phoenix Avenue, Cranston is the name. Thank you." Hank hung up and for the first time in many years prayed to a god he felt had let him and his son down.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Billy and Kim sat there, as they waited for Tommy to either to take action or leave. They both knew that wouldn't happen, so they were stuck with however it played out. Tommy stared at Billy, attempted to assess what this was doing to his enemy. Fortunately, Tommy couldn't see how hard Billy gripped Kim's hand under the blanket. He kept a tight grip on the panic and flashback that threatened to destroy his ability to deal with what was happening.  
  
"You're quiet Cranston. Not so brave now are you?" Tommy asked with a sneer as he figured out potential ways to dispose of Billy. "Get up, get dressed and kneel in front of me. Kim watch as I make him grovel for me." Billy got up and did as he was bade. Until he felt the barrel of the gun pressed at the back of his head. It set off the fear and terror he had suppressed for so many years. He closed his eyes and prayed for the first time in a long time. 'Please, I swear I'll join the choir if I get out of this alive. Please if there is a god, I could really use a minor miracle now.'  
  
Kim watched in horror as Tommy released the safety and pressed the barrel deeper into the back of Billy's head.  
  
"STOP IT!!! I'll do what you want. Please don't kill him; it's not worth it. You'll be a fugitive... Stop it please!" Kim sobbed as she implored Tommy to stop his torture of Billy. Tommy smiled cruelly as he let the barrel trail down Billy's back. He saw the tremor's that threatened to overwhelm Billy.  
  
"What's the matter? Can't take the pressure of being in jeopardy now?" Tommy didn't get a verbal answer to his query. Instead all he heard was a whimper, uncharacteristic of the wolf ranger. Many people could say Billy Cranston was shy or timid, no one could say he was a coward. He had faced years of being picked on and abused by his classmates, never once did he fear them he may have come to hate them or despise them, but he never feared. Once he had survived the robbery that had taken his mother's life from him; fear was no longer something he knew.  
  
Kim was near hysteria--- sure they had faced monsters, evil beings from other galaxies but to have one of their own turn against them like this was mind numbing. "Tommy, what do you want from him? Can't you see what you¹re doing? I said I'd do what you want, isn¹t that enough?" Kim asked as she picked up the faint sounds of sirens that were headed toward their location.  
  
Tommy heard them and cursed as he kicked Billy in the back and forced him to stare at him. "Real slick Cranston, well they¹re too late to save your sorry ass." Tommy sneered as he fired on Billy while Kim screamed for what seemed like an eternity. Hank Cranston ran into the room after the police to find Billy writhing on the floor in agony.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Lower your weapon and put your hands behind your head! Do not make any other movements, otherwise you will be shot!² Tommy dropped the revolver and did as he was told. Kim and Hank were doing their best to find out where Billy was shot.  
  
D---dad. Please call an ambulance." Billy whispered before passing out on the floor. He had been shot in the abdomen and had lost a lot of blood. The ambulance arrived shortly after the police, and the EMT¹s were doing the best they could until they got Billy to the hospital. He was going straight to surgery; both Kim and Hank prayed he would come out alive.  
  
"Kim, I'll go with Billy, call your friends and have them come to Angel Grove Memorial Hospital. Go!" Hank pushed Kim to the door while he ignored the police officer who attempted to question him while they attended to Billy.  
  
"Look, I'm only concerned with whether my son will live or die officer. Once I know what his medical condition turns out to be, I'll happily come down and file a report. Now please get out of my way. Can I come with you?"  
  
"Sir, please follow us in your car. In case we need the room to work on him." The EMT said as Hank grabbed his keys and headed to his car.  
  
"Very well, Officer's I'll be at the precinct office in the morning. Whom do I ask for?" Hank said as he watched Billy get loaded into the ambulance.  
  
"You can ask for me Hank, now go Billy needs you." Detective Joe Scott said as he came in to assess the crime scene that was his old friends home. Hank nodded his thanks and left to trail the ambulance. Joe shook his head in disbelief at what had happened at the Cranston home that night. It wasn't enough that they had lost a wife and mother from violence, now Billy's life hung in the hands of the ER surgeon who was on duty.  
  
Meanwhile Kim had been driven home and she was on the phone placing calls to everyone so that they could come to the hospital. Kim almost let the part of her mind that wanted to shut down and run around in circles screaming take control--- almost. She managed to place calls, give their friends any necessary information and then make the next call in a calm voice that didn¹t sound like her at all.  
  
"Kim, honey do you need me to do anything for you?² Ms. Hart queried gently as Kim placed the receiver back in the cradle once she finished talking to Aisha. She turned to her mother with haunted eyes and nodded yes.  
  
"Mom, take me to the hospital please. I need to be there for Billy. He placed his life in danger to shield me. The least I can do is be there for him." Kim said as she grabbed her keys, a sweater and waited for her mother to join her at the door.  
  
Coming next----  
  
Will Billy live or die? What will happen to Tommy now that he's crossed the line? Will the team fall apart or rally together in light of what's happened---  
  
Tune in next chapter for the answers and more.  
  
Review! It inspires us to give you what you want. 


	16. Uncertain Future

Disclaimer: Nope...we don't own anything.  
  
AN: Here's chapter 16! Enjoy and please leave us review!  
  
Quiet Evil Chapter 16 By Andrea McPherren and Tanya DePass Lilacmoon83yahoo.com and Direwolf1211attbi.com  
  
Kim was silent all the way to the hospital. She feared the worst as they approached the emergency room entrance. Kim's mother respected her daughter's need for distance until they knew the outcome of the horrible events that night. Kim entered to find everyone else there, as they waited for news.  
  
Hank Cranston was on the floor of the ER waiting room, as he silently prayed and hoped Billy would pull through. 'Please, I don't ask for much--- but you took my wife, at least let my son live' Hank repeated over and over in his head while others let their prayers be heard nearby. Rocky muttered a prayer in Spanglish as he kept watch on the doors to the ER.  
  
Granted he and Billy had problems in the past, they were friends once more-- -and no one deserved to die like that. As he prayed, he let his mind drift to Tommy and what might have happened once Billy was brought to the ER. Jason, Adam, and Aisha sat dejectedly in the uncomfortable chairs waiting for news. None of them could muster the strength to go to Hank even as he needed comfort from his son's friends.  
  
Unable to stand Hank's forlorn expression any longer, Kim went to Hank and hugged him fiercely, her strength surprising the elder Cranston. He looked up and smiled at her in thanks.  
  
"Thank you Kim. I hope that you'll be able to tell him that you were here for him during this crisis." Hank's tone caught Kim's attention. He spoke as if it were a given that Billy wasn't going to pull through.  
  
"Don't talk like that. He's a survivor...he'll make it. I feel it in my heart that he will." Kim gave Hank another brief, hard hug and then slid into a nearby chair. Ms. Hart went to Hank and slid down next to him. She felt as if she were partially to blame in this. Some part of her didn't fully believe Kim when Kim told her that Tommy didn't take their break up well and sought revenge.  
  
"Where am I?" Billy wondered, as he took in his surroundings. "Let's just say your in place between life and death," said a woman.  
  
"Mom?!" Billy asked in amazement. "Yes baby, it's me," she answered.  
  
"Am I dead?" Billy asked.  
  
"No, but before you leave this limbo, you will make the choice between life and death," she replied.  
  
"I remember everything that happened. I was shot by Tommy, Kimberly must be going through hell," Billy said.  
  
"Yes, you must make the choice son. You must choose to stay here with me and rest in peace, or go back and fight. Going back will be ultimately painful," Marie Cranston warned.  
  
Billy looked around at his surroundings, and let the peace of the place surround him. He wanted to stay there, but he knew he couldn't leave his father or Kim alone. Some small part of him told him that it would kill his father to lose his son, the only reminder he had of his loving wife. Billy took one last look around before he focused on his mother again.  
  
"This place is so peaceful and staying with you mom would be great; but I have to go back. I love Kimberly and she needs me, as well as dad." Billy said.  
  
"Then go back to them son! It's not your time yet," she replied.  
  
"I love you mom," Billy said. "I love you too my son," she replied, as she kissed his forehead and everything went blank.  
  
Tommy smiled darkly as he sat in the cell. Detective Scott walked in; as he looked at Tommy he found a self satisfied smirk on the boy's face. "You might want to wipe that smirk off your face son. Billy made it through surgery and they're just waiting for him to come around now." Detective Scott informed him with a wide grin on his face. He was sickened by the thought that Tommy had gone so far off the deep end when he and Kim broke up.  
  
Even though he was used to cases of ex-boyfriends going to far it didn't make it any easier to take, especially when it was one of his son's best friends. "Doesn't matter, I'll get him again," Tommy threatened as he leaned back on the cot in his cell and gave Joe a searing look.  
  
"No Thomas, you're going to be spending the rest of your teenage years in a juvenile hall," Detective Scott answered. Tommy just stared at him darkly, knowing that nothing could keep him; the dark Falcon ranger, confined for very long.  
  
"Your hearing to set a trial date is tomorrow, so get some sleep," the officer ordered, as he left. Jason's father left the station and headed for the hospital. Although he needed to question Kimberly, he needed to be there for Hank as a friend and not as an officer of the law.  
  
The nurse monitored Billy carefully; he had come out of a rough surgery only hours ago. As she checked his chart and made a notation, she heard Billy as he moaned softly and began to come around. In her surprise she gasped and almost dropped the chart. She poked her head out of the door and spotted the surgeon who had worked on Billy.  
  
"Doctor! He's waking up!" the nurse called. The surgeon ran into the room to check on his patient and to make sure he was coherent. He knew how close he had come to losing the young man, so close he didn't want to think about it. He sat back a little as Billy's eyes fluttered open and shut once the glare of the fluorescent lights hit him.  
  
"Welcome back Mr. Cranston. We were worried about you." Billy cracked an eye open and muttered "lights---too bright." around the tube they had in his mouth. He promptly closed his eyes again, and tried to turn from the source of the brightness.  
  
That wasn't the best idea since he had been shot in the abdomen. The doctor motioned for the lights to be dimmed and them gently took the tube out of Billy's mouth so he could breathe a little easier.  
  
"There, I'm sure you're glad to get that out of your way. We've turned the lights down now William, you can open your eyes if you want to."  
  
Billy opened his eyes slowly to find the room dimmed and the damn tube had been removed. He took a deep breath once he realized that he was still alive, albeit it in pain.  
  
"Doc, it still hurts, how badly am I injured?" Billy said as he tried to sit forward. He hated being incapacitated and waking up disoriented in a hospital counted as being out of commission. The doctor negated his attempts by gently pushing him back to the bed.  
  
"You're not ready to be mobile William. You're still in pain because the anesthetic from surgery has worn off and your body is trying to get its healing process started. You should be in better condition soon. Now I have a couple questions to see how cognizant you are."  
  
Billy smiled to himself. Too bad this guy doesn't realize my Ranger Healing factor has already kicked in. Billy almost giggled as he thought of the term that Kim had given whatever it was that allowed them to heal faster than normal humans. He sobered up and looked at the doctor.  
  
"Yes doctor?" The surgeon quirked an eyebrow up at his behavior, but chalked it up to post-surgery relief at finding your self alive and well after getting your guts pierced by hot lead and a jealous ex-boyfriend.  
  
"Ahem, yes. What is your full name?"  
  
"William Jason Cranston."  
  
"What is your Intelligence Quotient score?" Billy smiled inwardly. He now enjoyed the disbelief and shock on people's faces when he told them his IQ. The fact that he had an IQ that started with 2 enabled him to see what people really thought when he told them. "Two hundred forty five Doctor Greene."  
  
There was a pause as Dr. Greene looked at William in shock, actually unable to tell if the boy was being honest or if he was still out of it from his injuries. The shy smile that Billy gave him did nothing to indicate if he was serious or pulling the good doctor's leg.  
  
"You said 245? Get out of here, why aren't you in the Guinness book of records or something?"  
  
Billy smiled again, as he looked at the doctor quite seriously before he answered. "Doctor, I do have an IQ of 245, secondly I am a member of MENSA as well as having been mentioned in the Guinness book. If I had my wallet I could show you my membership card. It's ok, I'm used to people thinking I'm not being 100% honest when I do tell them my IQ."  
  
Doctor Greene smiled sheepishly before he continued. "I'm in awe William; I don't think I've ever heard of an IQ over 195. That's amazing, sorry I doubted you." He made a mental note to apologize formally before he went on with his questioning.  
  
"What is your address?"  
  
"1256 Phoenix Avenue Angel Grove, California." Billy answered as he wondered about his dad and Kim. If they knew he was ok. He snapped his attention back as the doctor continued to query him.  
  
"What is your astrological sign?" "Aries, with a hint of Taurus." Billy smiled as he answered with as close to a straight face as possible. He wanted to see his father, Kim and his friends. He knew the doctor had a job to do but he was anxious.  
  
"Funny young man, very funny. I think you've had enough of the third degree from me. Your family and friends can see you for a little while. Then you need your rest, understand?" Billy smiled, but it never reached his eyes. He was all business as he stared down the doctor.  
  
"Yes sir, thank you for saving me in surgery. I know how close it was, since I saw my mother while I was "out". She passed away several years ago. Thank you for bringing me back." Billy said as he gripped the sheet a little tighter.  
  
The gravity of the situation sunk in as he realized how lucky he was to be alive. The doctor swallowed, his throat suddenly tight with emotion. "You're welcome. I had the feeling there were too many people who would lynch me if you didn't pull through. I'm glad your still here too, it was close William to be honest, way too close for my comfort." The doctor said as he moved to open the door. "I'll get your friends. Relax, and don't move around much. I still need to come back and check you out. I'll be back after you have a chance to visit with them."  
  
The doctor went out to the waiting room and called out for Hank.  
  
"Mr. Cranston?" Hank jumped up and went to the doctor. He had been waiting so long he started to think the worst.  
  
"Yes, is he ok? Please, let him be ok." Hank asked as he realized he was almost hopping up and down. The smile the doctor gave him was all the answer he needed. Hank whooped and hugged Ms. Hart since she was the nearest person to him. She giggled like a little school girl and then gently tapped Hank since he was drawing attention to the group.  
  
"Hank, please put me down. The kids will think you lost your mind." Sheila Hart said as Hank put her down and blushed furiously. He gave her a brilliant smile as he apologized for his unseemly behavior.  
  
"Sorry Sheila, I got carried away in my excitement." Hank straightened himself out and looked at the doctor who struggled to contain his laughter. He was glad that he could walk out and give Hank such good news.  
  
"Ahem, now Mr. Cranston if you'll come with me. The rest of you will have your turn, he's anxious to see all of you." Dr. Greene fought to contain his exuberance. Hank's reaction was contagious and he allowed himself a smile as they entered the room to find Billy trying to find something on late night television.  
  
He looked up at the sound of the door opening. "Daddy!" Billy broke into a wide grin and allowed himself to melt into his father's embrace. He hadn't called him daddy in years, but it seemed---right after nearly dying.  
  
When Hank pulled back a little, he noticed his son was crying. As Hank pulled up a chair, he saw the doctor slip out to allow them their privacy. Hank wiped away the tears as he held Billy's hand. 


	17. Beginning of the end

Disclaimer: Nope...we don't own anything.  
  
AN: Here's chapter 17! Enjoy and please leave us review!  
  
Quiet Evil  
  
Chapter 17  
  
By Andrea McPherren and Tanya DePass  
  
lilacmoon83@yahoo.com and direwolf1211@comcast.net  
  
Billy smiled at his father before he spoke. He normally held in his emotions, but after nearly dying he decided that he could be more open. Hank sat up a little straighter without relinquishing his hold on Billy's hand.  
  
"Son, I can't express how relieved and ecstatic I am to see you alive. I'm so sorry I ever doubted you or Kim about how serious it was with Tommy. Please forgive me." Hank said as he gazed at Billy with the unconditional love that a father has for his only son. Billy shifted uncomfortably under Hank's gaze as he struggled to form the proper words in response to Hank's plea for forgiveness.  
  
"Dad, you have done nothing that requires forgiveness. I'm just happy to be alive. Tommy is in custody, I'll be fine after a day or two and none of us knew he would go so far as to try attempted murder. Please dad, all I want to do is go home and get better."  
  
Hank nodded and gave Billy a fleeting kiss on the cheek as he rose to leave. "I'm going to give Kim and the others a chance to see you before they knock the door down. I'll be back in the morning son; I love you more than you can know."  
  
"Bye dad, I love you too." Billy replied as he sat back and waited for Kim to come in.  
  
Hank exited the room to allow Kim to come in and see Billy before she wore a hole in the floor. "He's all yours Kim." Hank said as he went back to the waiting room to see the others.  
  
*********************************  
  
Kim ran into the room and all but jumped in Billy's arm's once she was in his reach. She let herself be held gently as Billy finally broke his façade of calmness and held her tightly as he could in his injured state. Kim broke down in sobs as she let Billy hold her close.  
  
"I --- I thought you were gone. You looked so bad as you laid there. God Bill I thought we lost you tonight. I can't take this anymore. Tommy has to be stopped, and God help whoever gets in my way." Kim said with such venom in her voice Billy winced.  
  
"Calm down babe, everything's going to be fine," Billy said, as he hugged her tighter. She assaulted his lips with her own, kissing him hard, fearing that if she broke the kiss he would disappear. She finally broke the kiss and finally rested her head on his chest, crying quietly.  
  
"Tommy is going to jail, he won't hurt us again Kim," Billy said. Kim looked up at him.  
  
"Billy, you know that jail isn't going to hold him for long," Kim replied.  
  
"I know, but I promise you that he won't hurt us again," Billy told her, as he continued to hold her in his arms.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Tommy had been returned to his cell. He had just been seen in court and his trial was set to begin in three weeks. He was being charged with the attempted murder of William Cranston, attempted assault and stalking of Kimberly Hart. He smirked maniacally, as he thought of the revenge he would have on Billy and then take Kim as his prize.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Three weeks later---  
  
Billy woke up and found Kim snuggled in his embrace. His recovery had been quick and he was nearly back to normal. The doctor was amazed by his quick recovery, but Billy knew that it was because of his ranger healing factor. Billy sighed wearily, for today was the first day of Tommy's trial. Kimberly's eyes fluttered open and met his, and already he could see the fear in her eyes. Once Tommy was sentenced, they both knew that he would break out.  
  
"Billy, I'm scared. I'm scared that he's going to hurt you again," Kim said.  
  
"This time I'll be ready and he won't take me away from you," Billy replied.  
  
"I suppose we better clean up and get ready for the trial. Though I wish that you could just take me away and then our problems would just go away," Kim said.  
  
"I know that seems like the easy thing Kim, but we can't run from our problems. We have to face them and solve them if we are to ever have peace," Billy replied. Kim nodded and kissed him, before they headed for the shower.  
  
Once they were cleaned up, they went downstairs to find Hank and Sheila Hart in the kitchen conversing quietly while Sheila made breakfast. Kim quirked an eyebrow at her mom's early arrival at the Cranston household, and Billy gave his father a hard look before changing his expression for the time being.  
  
He needed to have a talk with his father, and he wondered if Kim had noticed how close their parents had become since Billy nearly died. Sheila blushed slightly at the expression on the kid's faces but decided that then and there wouldn't have been the best time to talk to them.  
  
"Morning, who wants breakfast?" Sheila asked as Kim settled herself at the table while Billy went for his first cup of coffee.  
  
"I'm in mom, what about you Bill?" Kim asked as she got up to get silverware for her and Billy.  
  
"Sure, thank you Ms. Hart. Thank you for coming over and making us breakfast, that was very nice of you." Billy sank down at the table as he drank the coffee she made. He held back a grimace as he drank, thinking he would have to get a proper cup in before they left if he had the chance. He looked back up at Sheila to see she had an odd look on her face.  
  
"Are you alright?" Billy asked as Sheila sat their plates down and got a second cup of java herself.  
  
"Hmm, oh I'm fine Billy. I just wondered when did Kim start to call you Bill? I was surprised at that. You're welcome in regard to breakfast. Hank said he planned to take you guys out but I offered to come over and cook, so we could start the day in a more relaxed setting than being rushed to eat and get downtown."  
  
"I didn't know you both planned to come with us." Billy said in between bites.  
  
"Yes, we have to be present in case we're called as witnesses. I have the feeling that the defense may use our lack of response earlier against your case. I know I've said how sorry I was to both of you but I don't know if I can really express that to you." Sheila looked so sad, Kim went over and hugged her mom for comfort.  
  
Billy shook his head "no". He didn't want to have a pity party first thing in the morning. "Ms. Hart, please stop. I know how sorry you are dad are about what happened. Like Kim and I said--- it's not like we knew he'd go that far. Let's just hope we can get though this quickly ok?"  
  
"Ok, I just hope he gets the chair or life." Sheila said with enough vehemence to make Kim look twice. Her mom just wasn't the vindictive type.  
  
Billy smiled, he liked seeing Ms. Hart's anger in regard to what happened. He hoped it would still be there if he and Kim had to take drastic measures against Tommy. He smiled at her and continued. "and as far as Kim calling me Bill goes. Well after what happened she called me Bill instead of Billy and it stuck. I prefer it actually we're definitely not kids anymore."  
  
As Billy was about to continue the door bell rang. Hank and Billy looked at each other and shrugged. They weren't expecting anyone that early. Billy went to the door and looked out then opened the door to find Jason and his dad on the steps.  
  
"Morning, come in." Billy smiled at his best friend and Mr. Scott who was like a second father to him. "Dad, it's Jason and Mr. Scott."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
While the Cranston's, Scott's and Hart's enjoyed the last bit of their morning the rest of the gang was on their way to school against their wishes. They wanted to attend the trial but were not allowed by their parents or the authorities. They wanted to show their support, and thought it unfair that they couldn't attend.  
  
Rocky slammed his locker door in frustration, and was on his way to class when Aisha and Adam came up to him. They weren't in any better of a mood but at least their lockers had escaped abuse.  
  
"Rocky, beating up your locker won't change anything. Now calm yourself. We are going to go to Billy's later to see what happened." Aisha said as she and Adam walked into their first class. Mrs. Applebee knew that they didn't want to be there, but she still had a class to teach despite her own worries about the trial being foremost on her mind.  
  
Zack and Trini entered just as the bell rang. They nodded to the others unable to get a quick word in before the class started. They all sat through class as if it would never end, but it finally did. Everyone joined up in the hall to discuss the case and wonder how Billy, Kim, Jason and their families were coping with the first day of the trial.  
  
Many students pointed and whispered at them as they stood around discussing their friends, since the news of Billy's near death at Tommy's hands had made the news in Angel Grove, Stone canyon and several counties surrounding counties. Aisha and Trini were taking the whole thing in stride, while Rocky was ready to snap at the next person who asked him about the issue.  
  
Adam seemed to be quietly taking it all in. He finally spoke up, he was tired of Rocky's bitching and the other's resignation about the whole thing. "Why don't we see if anything is on the local news when we get home, then call Billy? Having a concrete plan will help us get through the rest of the day, and maybe cool you off Rocko."  
  
Adam let his gaze fall on Rocky who blushed. He knew he was getting too bent out of shape about the whole thing, but he was anxious about the outcome of the trial. Trini smiled at Adam in thanks before picking up Adam's line of reasoning.  
  
"True enough Adam, and believe it or not Billy is strong enough to survive this ordeal. He will go on no matter the outcome. I'll start to worry if Tommy gets off with a light sentence. Then we all should be afraid of how far he'll go. He's already fallen off the path of light of his own will, now there will be no stopping him if he escapes." Trini glanced at her watch and started off toward class.  
  
"I have physics now, I'll catch you all later." Adam watched her walk off, a bemused smile on his face. Aisha snapped her fingers in front of him to get his attention.  
  
"Earth to Adam. We have Music Theory let's go." Aisha dragged him off towards their class, which left Rocky to go to his study hall. He went in and listened to music while he finished off some homework, the whole time watching the clock.  
  
While the rest of the guys crept through their day at school; Billy, Kim and company were at the courthouse awaiting their turn on the stand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The trial progressed over the next few days. Jason, Billy and Kim had all taken the stand, as well as Hank and Sheila. The court was opening for the fifth day and it was time to hear from Tommy himself. The DA approached Tommy, who had just been sworn in.  
  
"Mr. Oliver, why did you try and kill William Cranston?" the man asked.  
  
"Because he deserved it," Tommy answered.  
  
"So are you saying that you did it? Are you changing your not guilty plea to guilty?" he fired back.  
  
"No, I was just doing something that needed to be done. I'm only guilty of not being able to completely finish him off," Tommy said.  
  
"Mr. Oliver, are you aware of what you are saying? No jury is going to let you free," the DA stated.  
  
"I can be free anytime I want," Tommy replied darkly. "And how is that?" he replied. At that moment, Tommy began to laugh maniacally, as his ranger armor melted onto his body. Billy bolted up in his seat, ready to defend himself and Kim.  
  
The dark falcon ranger leapt out of the box and went straight for Billy. Billy knew that his identity would also be revealed, unless he wanted to end up dead. Billy closed his eyes. hating that he would have to reveal his ranger identity, but it was literally do or die. Billy silently summoned his armor and blocked Tommy without a moment to spare.  
  
Kim pulled her mother and Billy's father out of the way as they stood there in shock, unable to believe what they had just seen. Everyone had fled the room leaving the two combatants to face each other.  
  
The court room erupted in chaos as the two rangers escalated their fight. Billy stood back as Tommy seemed to be considering his next move, and he took advantage of the lull in combat.  
  
"You just couldn't go quietly could you Tommy? Why make this battle public?" Billy asked as he kept his distance from Tommy while he worked on a way out of the building so they could have an all out battle without destroying the court house.  
  
"Why not? I wasn't about to let them lock me away or give me the death penalty for something that isn't a crime. You deserved to die, and if it weren't for your father you wouldn't be here now.  
  
You stole her from me, stole my place on the team and now you will pay William. Hopefully they got your morphing on film so that you will have no peace even in death."  
  
Billy smiled coldly, he knew that there was no way their morphing could be captured on film, since they had gotten their powers from the dark side of the Ninjetti realm they had the gift of stealth and shadow. "Sorry, but even if they did it won't matter since I don't plan on dying any time soon. Now if you can shut up for five minutes how about we find a place to take our quarrel?"  
  
Tommy growled under his breath at his opponent's arrogance. "Fine, Stone Canyon Desert, 10 minutes. Be there or I will find you Cranston." Tommy teleported out in a flash of blood red crimson as Billy demorphed and called out for Kim. "Kim are you ok?'  
  
Kim, Sheila and Hank came out from their hiding spot not sure how to react to what they saw. Sheila looked like she was going to faint and Kim looked like she was about to launch the mother of all wars against Tommy.  
  
"Kim, we have no time to discuss this. Please take our parents to the base. Monitor the fight and should it get too bad pull me out. I'm not letting him kill me just yet. If you can, use the EMP on him and teleport him to the middle of the Atlantic or space, I don't care as long as he's gone."  
  
Billy kissed Kim passionately and teleported off to the fight for his life and of the woman he loves. Kim turned to her mother and Hank, offered her hands and teleported them to the base that she and Billy used as a haven while they were evil. Once they were on solid ground Sheila did faint, collapsing to the ground in a boneless heap.  
  
Kim sighed, and nodded gratefully as Hank scooped up Sheila and took her to a nearby couch. Kim focused her attention on the battle about to start in the desert, her hand hovering over the electromagnetic pulse beam Billy had constructed once they were back to themselves.  
  
Hank looked on, as he silently prayed that Billy knew what he was doing and would survive the fight. Kim caught his look of fear and smiled at Hank.  
  
"Don't worry, Bill can take care of himself and he when he's made up his mind about something, he's not easily persuaded to change his mind." Kim turned her gaze to the monitors, as she hoped her love would be alright.  
  
Tommy and Billy squared off in the waning daylight, ready to end their battle for once and for all.  
  
Next chapter. the battle you've been waiting for!  
  
We really, really like feedback and reviews! 


End file.
